Encuentros cercanos
by JessicaBeth-chan
Summary: Su padre le advirtió sobre hablar con chicos desconocidos. Tal vez ella olvidó la parte en la que le decía que tampoco se mudara con ellos. Whoops. UA. Sasusaku.
1. Tiempos desesperados

**Encuentros cercanos. **

Capítulo 1: Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Había sido un largo, difícil y agonizante día.

Konoha era famoso por sus veranos calurosamente dolorosos, y Sakura había elegido, en su falta de sabiduría infinita, posponer la búsqueda de apartamento hasta última hora. En retrospectiva, esta no había sido su mejor idea.

Bueno, ella realmente estaba pagando por esta vez. Hasta ahora, había visitado ocho complejos de apartamentos diferentes, sólo para que le dijeran que no había absolutamente ningún puesto vacante.

_Me lo merezco por poner esta mierda, _pensó con enojo, quitando otro edificio de su lista.

Se había metido en la universidad de Konoha con una beca completa. Estudiaría medicina, como siempre había querido. Sus familiares en Suna estaban felices por ella, y ella se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Tanta fue la alegría, que no leyó su carta de aceptación en su totalidad.

En concreto, la parte inferior de la carta, declaraba que, debido a la influencia inesperadamente alta de estudiantes nuevos a la universidad, no había suficientes dormitorios en el campus para dar cabida a todos.

Por lo tanto, Sakura disfrutó de su verano con sus amigos, riendo y bromeando, y no fue hasta la primera semana de agosto que se dio cuenta de que tenía que encontrar su propio apartamento.

Al parecer, sin embargo, ella no era la única, ya que cientos de estudiantes de primer año se encontraron luchando para encontrar compañeros de habitación y apartamentos cerca del campus. Sakura se presentó con dos problemas en esa área:

Ella era la única de sus amigas que asistiría a aquella universidad, y no conocía a ninguno de sus compañeros de clase en el futuro, por lo tanto no tenía absolutamente nadie con quien quedarse.

Y ella no tenía licencia. No podía conducir. Lo que significaba que dondequiera que ella escogiera vivir, tendría que estar a poca distancia de la escuela.

Había nueve complejos de apartamentos que se adaptaban tanto a su rango de precio –barato– y los requisitos de proximidad. El único problema era que, ocho de los nueve estaban completamente llenos, y cuando caminaba por las ardientes calles de Konoha hasta el noveno, estaba desesperada, y tenía casi ninguna esperanza de éxito.

_La próxima vez, lees la letra pequeña, estúpida idiota, _se reprendió mentalmente por enésima vez, tocando el timbre fuera del edificio_. ¡No solo dejas de leer en "Felicitaciones"!, sigues leyendo y te aprendes todos los detalles, así no te dan de mierda ni te dejan atrás sin hogar. _

–Apartamentos aldea de la hoja, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –la fría voz sonó por el intercomunicador.

–Hola, soy Sakura Haruno –Contestó Sakura regresando al micrófono, tratando de no sonar tan prolija como se sentía después de esa mañana insoportable–. Llamé antes para preguntar acerca de una vacante potencial.

Las palabras sonaron prácticamente en sus propios oídos, y ella casi se estremeció al pensar en la forma en que mentiría, aun así, tendría que mantener su temperamento bajo control y esperar que tuvieran un estúpido apartamento de sobra para ella.

–Ah, sí, bienvenida Señora Haruno. Entre por favor a la oficina del dueño. El señor Hatake estará con usted en breve.

La puerta sonó, y se abrió ella misma hacia adelante. Rápidamente, Sakura se pasó los dedos por su cabello y se limpió el rímel corrido en las comisuras de sus ojos para restaurar una apariencia de serenidad. Entró sin mucha esperanza en absoluto para su futuro.

El edificio era agradable. Simple, pero limpio. La pintura de las parecían nuevas, olían a nuevas, un bonito color tostado neutral, y las alfombras eran de color borgoña rico. Se encaminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta marcada "Propietario", y el nombre de "Kakashi Hatake" estampada en oro debajo. Después de tocar la puerta, entró.

El propietario no estaba presente, pero para su sorpresa, había alguien más sentado frente al escritorio, con los dedos enroscados debajo de la barbilla. Era un chico con el cabello negro desordenado y ojos oscuros, más o menos de su edad. Él la miró con una ceja levantada cuando ella abrió la puerta.

_Hola guapo, _pensó instantáneamente, impresionada por su actitud arrogante y su perfecta estructura ósea.

–Oh, lo siento –dijo ella–, ellos me dijeron que fuera a la oficina para esperar al señor Hatake, no me di cuenta de que otra persona ya estaba aquí.

El chico no dijo nada, simplemente apartó su vista de ella como si no hubiera hablado. Repensó su primera impresión positiva inicialmente de él, Sakura entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y sin pedirle permiso, tomó el asiento vacío a su lado para esperar al arrendador.

Si el chico estaba irritado por sus acciones, no lo expresó. En cambio, él miro a la silla vacía del propietario como si hubiera dicho algo que personalmente le ofendió, y Sakura se preguntó si estaba sentada en la presencia de algún tipo de psicópata asesino en serie.

Era incómodo.

Pasaron minutos en un silencio sofocante. Sakura furtivamente miraba de reojo al grosero-sexy chico que estaba al lado, y vio que parecía absolutamente irritado. Tal vez había estado esperando durante mucho más tiempo del que ella lo había hecho.

Al parecer, "puntualidad" no era un término en el vocabulario de Kakashi Hatake.

Idiota.

_¿Cómo se atrevía a mantener a una chica esperando?_ Ella echaba humo en silencio, con los brazos cruzados. Era cada vez más fácil ignorar el idiota-sexy sentado a su lado, más se concentró en su mal día y este nuevo inconveniente. _Toda esta mierda de hoy, todavía sigo sin hogar, y mi única esperanza decide colgarme hacia fuera para secar como el remojo de la lavandería mojada y ahora mis metáforas apestan porque estoy casada, y no tuve mi mañana tres tazas de café, así definitivamente voy a estar en estado de shock, yo creo que la privación de cafeína y…_

–Ya basta.

Ella parpadeó y miró alrededor en el muchacho, que había hablado. Su voz era profunda y atractiva, pero eclipsada por su increíble arrogancia. Todavía seguía sin mirarla.

–¿El qué? –Preguntó, luchando por mantener en calma su tono.

–Respirar.

–¿Respirar?

–Hmp. Estás respirando muy fuerte. Es molesto.

_Respirar. Muy. Fuerte._

–Oh. Ya veo. Pido disculpas desde el fondo de mi corazón. Ya ves, idiota –el chico levantó la vista, sorprendido al parecer, por su completo abandono de temperamento–. He tenido el peor día de mi vida. ¿De acuerdo? Este es el noveno edificio de mierda que he tenido que mirar hasta ahora, ya que al parecer, la universidad de Konoha acepta estudiantes sin tener espacio suficiente para albergar a todos, y al parecer todo el mundo tiene el memo, así que no hay absolutamente ninguna habitación en donde pueda vivir, lo que significa que voy a estar sin hogar por la universidad si esta mierda no funciona. El propietario se está demorando, mi celular está muerto, y este edificio parece ser más caro de lo que puede permitirse servir una mesa, pero mi única otra alternativa es el suicidio, por lo que si estoy respirando demasiado fuerte para ti, ¿por qué no te vas a buscar un ferrocarril oxidado y lo chupas? No me importa si te molesta.

El chico, en su haber, se veía adecuadamente ofendido. Sakura estaba un poco orgullosa de que había abarrotado tantas palabras en esa perorata sin respirar, y se habría puesto furiosa si el joven hubiese podido mantener su apatía en todas partes, pero él no pudo. Sus ojos oscuros estrecharon furiosamente y abrió la boca para decir algo, sin duda, grosero, pero fuero fueron interrumpidos por la apertura de la puerta.

–¡Ah, señor Uchiha!, no sabía que usted traería a su encantadora esposa con usted.

Tanto Sakura como su enemigo se dieron la vuelta para ver a un hombre de pie en el umbral, el cabello gris plateado, y la mayor parte de su rostro oculto por una máscara quirúrgica. Solo tenía un ojo visible, arrugado hasta presumiblemente en una sonrisa.

_¿Una máscara quirúrgica? _Pensó Sakura, descolocada por completo. _¿Por qué necesita eso? ¿Es esto la construcción de un campo de cultivo para la gripe porcina, tal vez? O tal vez es un laboratorio de metanfetamina, y él esta ocultando su rostro para evitar ser detectado por las agencias antinarcóticos, o…_

–Espera, ¿perdón? –finalmente registró las palabras del Sr. Hatake, y miró horrorizada–. ¡Yo no soy su mujer! ¿Está loco?

_Buen movimiento, idiota, _pensó con furia. _Este hombre es tu única esperanza de evitar dormir en la estación de metro y lo llamaste loco._

–Mi error –dijo Kakashi afablemente mientras caminaba a su alrededor y se sentó en su escritorio–. Me dijeron que tenía una reunión hoy con un señor… Sasuke Uchiha, si mi información es correcta.

El chico al lado de Sakura asintió una vez, secamente. Su nombre era Sasuke ¿eh? Bonito nombre.

Idiota.

–Entonces, ¿quién es usted, señorita? –Kakashi le preguntó amablemente.

–Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno –contestó ella, dándole la mano como acto de presentación–. Lo siento por la confusión, llamé antes y la recepcionista me dijo que viniera a preguntar por un apartamento abierto.

–Ah –dijo Kakashi, abriendo su computador portátil y escribiendo algo que Sakura no pudo ver. Su solitario ojo visible se movía por toda la pantalla, haciéndoles entender que estaba leyendo–. Bueno, hay buenas y malas noticias, chicos.

_Mierda_, pensó Sakura, mirando a Sasuke para encontrar que él estaba mirando justo hacia ella.

–Tenemos disponibilidad aquí en la aldea de la hoja.

_¡Bien!, _pensó la chica.

–Pero sólo un apartamento, por desgracia.

_Mierda, otra vez. _

–Me lo llevo –dijo Sasuke en breve.

–¡Espera un minuto! –Sakura espetó indignada–. ¡Lo tomaré yo! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?

–Yo estaba aquí primero, loca –dijo entre dientes.

–¡Soy una chica, potencial asesino en serie! –replicó ella, furiosa–. ¿Qué pasó con la caballerosidad?

–Si se me permite –interrumpió Kakashi, mirando notablemente imperturbable, el ciclón de conflicto que preparaban sus dos clientes–. El apartamento que tenemos disponible tiene dos dormitorios. No es raro compartirlo, como compañeros de cuarto.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

–De ninguna manera –replicó Sasuke.

–¡Prefiero estar sin hogar! –Gruñó Sakura.

Kakashi suspiró y cerró su laptop.

–Me temo que podría ser su única opción en este momento, señorita Haruno –dijo–. Verá, aldea de la hoja está pensada principalmente para los estudiantes. Estoy en lo correcto al suponer que ambos irán a la universidad de Konoha actualmente, o, asistirán en el otoño. –no era una pregunta.

Sakura asintió irritada, lo mismo hizo Sasuke. Diablos, el único estudiante de Konoha que conocía hasta el momento era un imbécil total.

–Entonces, es posible que tengan problemas con la búsqueda. Últimamente, las posibilidades sólo se encuentran en los complejos de apartamentos y condominios, además del centro del campus, y son mucho más caros.

–¿Por qué no puedes dármelo a mí y dejas que ella se valla a la mierda? –Refunfuñó Sasuke.

Sakura echaba chispas.

–La caballerosidad no ha muerto, Sasuke –dijo Kakashi a la ligera–. ¿Qué tal si les muestro el apartamento antes de tomar una decisión?

Sakura miró a Sasuke, y Sasuke la miró a ella. Ambos se pusieron de pie con Kakashi, y lo siguieron por el pasillo y por fuera.

Aldea de la hoja era un complejo bastante grande, formado por cuatro edificios con veinte apartamentos cada uno. Kakashi les condujo hasta el último edificio, que, Sakura se dio cuenta de deleite, era justo al lado de la piscina.

El alojamiento junto con Sasuke estaba tornándose menos y menos repugnante cuanto más se enamoraba de la zona.

Él tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras caminaban, cociéndose en su propia ira. Ella pensó que ese bello rostro se perdía en una personalidad tan rancia. Kakashi abrió el edificio C y los llevó dentro.

Apartamento C-17 estaba en la primera planta, justo al final del pasillo. Kakashi abrió la puerta para ellos, y los invitó a su interior.

–Bueno, aquí está –dijo. Sakura supuso que en ese momento, Kakashi estaba sonriendo–. ¿Por qué no echan un vistazo?

A Sakura le encantó de inmediato. Era pequeño, sencillo, limpio y brillante, las habitaciones estaban pintadas de blanco utilitario, y cada una de las destacadas ventanas dejaba entrar mucha luz. Había dos dormitorios de igual tamaño, dos baños, una sala de estar con un buen tamaño y una cocina terminada.

Que ofrezca dos dormitorios por sí misma, fue un problema.

A juzgar por la expresión de la cara de Sasuke, parecía que estaba pensando lo mismo. Él la miró con recelo, como si estuviera a su tamaño, para ver el grado de compatibilidad que podrían ser como compañeros de cuarto. Al menos, así es como ella lo estaba mirando.

–Entonces, ¿Qué será, niños? –preguntó Kakashi, una vez que estaban todos reunidos en la sala de estar vacía–. Tengo una gran cantidad de estudiantes que están detrás de ustedes esperando alojarse aquí, así que les sugiero que tomen una decisión rápidamente.

–No lo vas a vender a mí solo, ¿verdad? –cuestionó Sasuke, su tono fue pulsante con fastidio.

–O a mi –intervino Sakura.

Kakashi rió entre dientes.

–Tienen razón. Así que, ¿tenemos un trato? ¿O será que ambos asistirán a la universidad sin hogar?

Sakura sabía que ella odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Lo aborrecía, en realidad. De su actitud engreída, su cara hermosa, con su cuerpo asesino, a sus músculos... ella se detuvo ahí.

Pero esto era sobre su futuro.

Y Kakashi tenía razón: no había manera de que pudiera permitirse un apartamento en el campus. Demonios, ni siquiera podía permitirse este apartamento, no sin un compañero de cuarto. Y ella no conocía a nadie en Konoha, además de este chico enojado con la cara demasiado hermosa.

–Acepto, si aceptas –declaró Sakura finalmente, sintiendo que ese chico podría ser aún más terco que ella.

Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo con ojos sospechosos antes de doblar sus brazos en señal de rendición.

–Hmp –estuvo de acuerdo.

–¡Excelente! –Expresó Kakashi alegremente–. ¡Bienvenidos a la villa de la hoja, luego, chicos! Si vienen conmigo, tendré que ambos firmen sus vidas a mí… Quiero decir, firmar sus contratos de arrendamiento… y podemos hablar de movimientos en las fechas.

Sakura no se perdió el resbalón de la lengua de Kakashi, y si la mirada de indignación en el rostro de Sasuke era un indicio, él tampoco. Lo siguieron de C-17, de vuelta al edificio de los propietarios, donde Kakashi golpeó a ambos con un contrato de arrendamiento de cuarenta páginas llenas de jerga legal. Sakura apenas podía descifrar.

Ella obtuvo la clara sensación que estaba firmando su alma al diablo, pero demonios, su educación estaba en juego.

_No puedo creer que estoy haciendo estoy ahora mismo, _pensó, mientras se rubricó cada sección individualmente con broche de oro de su pluma. _Mudarme con un chico extraño… un idiota, en realidad… lo conocí literalmente hace veinte minutos. Papá por favor, no me dispares. Sasuke por favor, no me dispares. _

Si Sasuke era un asesino en serie –y ella sospechaba que podría ser–, entonces ella estaba haciendo a sí misma el objetivo más fácil posible. Lo miró con recelo de reojo, observando como él garabateaba su nombre en cada línea de su contrato de arrendamiento, y decidió invertir en una cerradura muy buena para la puerta de su dormitorio.

Si quería matarla, ella no se lo iba a hacer fácil.

La firma tuvo más tiempo que la proyección que tuvo. Cuando Sakura terminó, su mano era pequeña y le dolía la mano en su cartera para sacar su chequera y ceder su depósito de seguridad, y lo que quedaba de su cordura. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, y para su agradable sorpresa, entre ellos dos, el alquiler no sería tan terrible.

De hecho, siempre y cuando Sasuke haga su pago a tiempo cada mes, y no tratara de masacrarla en su sueño, realmente podrían cumplir ese contrato.

–¡Muy bien! –habló Kakashi, mirando por encima sus contratos de arrendamiento con su único ojo arrugado hacia arriba–. Todo parece estar en orden. Aquí están sus llaves. Una copia para cada uno de ustedes. Su buzón está en la sala de correo, C-17. Son bienvenidos a moverse en cualquier momento entre ahora y el final del mes. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Lo mismo hizo Sasuke.

–¡Perfecto!, ha sido un placer, chicos. ¡Bienvenidos a la aldea de la hoja!

Bueno, mierda. Sakura miró a su nuevo compañero de habitación, que estaba mirando a la alfombra como si estuviera dispuesto a estallar en llamas.

Al menos tenía un hogar.

_¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer?_

* * *

_Hola! _

_antes que nada, ESTA HISTORIA **NO** ES MÍA. PERTENECE A **JinnySkeans (**LA PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN MIS FAVORITOS) _

**_TENGO SU AUTORIZACIÓN PARA TRADUCIR LA HISTORIA. _**

_Apenas leí este fic, me enamoré, es super divertido, y el romance es lindo *-* Disculpen si no entienden algunas partes, no me resultó fácil traducirlo D: pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo._

_Repito: **ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A JinnySkeans. **_

_GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN. _

_SAYONARA! :3 _


	2. Requiere ensamblaje

**Encuentros cercanos.**

Capítulo 2: Requiere ensamblaje.

El agarre de Sasuke en el volante fue de hierro, como él incorporándose a la autopista.

Era un viaje de tres horas y media de vuelta a Otogakure, donde vivía, lo que le dio tres horas y media para reflexionar sobre lo puñeteramente estúpido que era.

La firma de una beca deportiva con la universidad de Konoha, parecía buena idea en ese momento. Era una buena escuela, y todos los miembros de su familia habían asistido antes que él. Y ese día, a esa edad, con esa economía incierta, simplemente no podías mantener la nariz arriba para una educación gratuita.

No había contado con tener que buscar un lugar para vivir, en un tiempo tan difícil.

Una de las cosas desafortunadas acerca de no tener padres significaba que tenía que averiguar las cosas por sí mismo. Encontrar viviendas para la universidad era una de ellas, ya que Sasuke no había contado con que Konoha no tendría suficiente habitaciones para todos.

Aldea de la hoja era prácticamente su último desesperado recurso. Había tenido problemas por toda la ciudad tratando de encontrar un lugar donde quedarse.

Esto, sin embargo, era un problema que él nunca podría haber previsto.

En la forma de una perra, temperamental, histérica mujer, de quien no sabía nada, pero con quien ahora estaría viviendo durante un año entero.

Las chicas no eran más que problemas. Había aprendido eso desde el principio. Y su nueva compañera de cuarto, una arpía, con el cabello rosado, corto y brillante, mostraba ser más que un problema.

El hecho de que ella era una anulación completa, sólo añadía a su consternación.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a vivir en un lugar tan cercano con alguien que tiene cinco alarmas calientes?

El hecho de que él evitaba a las chicas, no quería decir que no se sintiera atraído hacia ellas. Y aunque esta Sakura Haruno parecía una psicópata demente, no podía negar su belleza.

Toda la situación era una pesadilla. Su estado de ánimo iba de mal en peor, se balanceó en el carril de la izquierda sin mirar, cortándole el paso al conductor de atrás, pero no le importó. Si él estaba teniendo un día de mierda, ¿por qué debería alguien más estar en buen estado de ánimo?

* * *

Sasuke planeaba posponer mover sus cosas hasta el fin de agosto, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, menos le gustó la idea. Dar a su psicópata compañera de cuarto, todos estos días de libertad ininterrumpida alrededor de su apartamento, parecía estúpido incluso para sus estándares. Con suerte, ella reclamaría mejor baño y dormitorio, y él se quedaría con el resto del lugar.

Así que empacó sus cosas con ayuda de su mejor amigo, un psicópata llamado Naruto, quien asistiría a la universidad de Konoha, pero tuvo que asegurarse que Sasuke ya tenía una residencia. Ambos se dirigieron juntos a Aldea de la hoja ese mismo fin de semana.

—¡Excavaciones dulces, imbécil! —Naruto silbó, mientras se dirigían por el pasillo hacia la C-17, con cajas en sus brazos—. ¡Si hubiera sabido que ibas a obtener un lugar como este, me habría mudado contigo en vez de vivir solo en la escuela!

—Podría haberme ahorrado un montón de problemas —murmuró Sasuke, él todavía no había divulgado la identidad de su compañero de habitación a nadie, y menos aún a su indiscreto mejor amigo. Hizo una pausa fuera de C-17 y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, haciendo que la caja de cartón llena de sus cosas, mantuviera el equilibrio en su cadera. Encontró la llave, y con un poco de maniobra, abrió la puerta.

Un grito agudo casi lo hizo caer. Dejó caer la caja directamente sobre su pie izquierdo. Su visión se volvió blanca, como el dolor que desgarró a través de él, y giró su vista hacia la persona que gritó, con veneno en su sangre.

—¿Por qué demonios estás gritando? —demandó saber a Sakura, quien estaba aferrada a su pecho, abanicándose, mirándolo traumatizada.

—¡Pensé que eras un ladrón! —exclamó, quedándose sin aliento.

—¡Yo vivo aquí, maldita idiota! —espetó furioso.

El temor, abruptamente desapareció de su rostro, y la ira hirviendo, tomó su lugar.

—¡No sabía que eras tú, estúpido! —contratacó Sakura.

—¿Qué te parece el hecho de que tenía una llave? ¿Eso te suena? —respondió Sasuke.

—Oye, ¿Qué está pasando, teme? —Preguntó Naruto, que le seguía en el interior del apartamento—. ¿Quién eres, chica linda? —Cuestionó, y luego miró su cabello—. ¡Pinky!

Sasuke resopló ante la atracción inmediata de Naruto hacia su exasperante compañera de cuarto, pero algo desagradable recorrió su estómago al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo se atreve a encontrar a Sakura atractiva?, se suponía que actuaría como su mejor amigo, pero había caído ante un par de brillante ojos verdes, y carnosos labios rosados. ¡Sakura Haruno iba a ser la causa de la muerte de Sasuke!

Al menos para su diversión, los ojos de Sakura se posaron en Naruto, aún contenientes de ira. No podía creerse el apodo que él se había inventado.

—¿Quién eres tú? —interrogó ella con frialdad.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki, a tu servicio, Pinky! —dijo, ofreciéndole la mano—. ¿Eres la novia de Sasuke?, si es así, ¡eres demasiado bonita para él!

—Prefiero estar muerto.

—En sus sueños más sucios.

Murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Naruto siguió mirando confundido por lo que estaba pasando en el interior del apartamento apenas amueblado, Sakura suspiró y se relajó un poco, al parecer sintiendo que Naruto no era inofensivo, si no criminalmente estúpido.

—Soy Sakura —se introdujo tomando su mano y sacudiéndola con una sonrisa—, por desgracia soy la compañera de cuarto de este estúpido.

—¿Su compañera de cuarto? —Naruto se quedó sin aliento, y Sasuke se pellizcó el puente de su nariz, luchando contra una migraña inminente—. ¡Bastardo, nunca me dijiste que vivirías con una chica sexy!

—Hey, frentona, ¿qué diablos está pasando ahí fuera? —una segunda voz femenina llamó, y todo el mundo miró hacia la habitación de Sakura, encontrándose con una chica alta, rubia, que tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—¡¿Ella también es tu compañera de cuarto?! —Naruto gritó a Sasuke—. ¡¿Ese ángel rubio?! ¡¿ESTÁN TENIENDO ALGUNA CLASE DE TRIO SEXUAL?! ¡¿ES ESTE UN APARTAMENTO DE PECADO?! ¡SI ES ASÍ, YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO!

—Cállate idiota —dijo Sasuke oscuramente. Sakura parecía tener más paciencia por lo que estada sucediendo. Sin embargo, suspiró.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, Ino —presentó a la chica rubia, que estaba dando miradas obvias a Sasuke—. Ino, este es mi... ugh… compañero de cuarto, Sasuke. Y este es su amigo, Naruto. Ahora que ya nos conocemos todos…

—Bueno —dijo Ino, caminando hacia Sasuke, en lo que él suponía que era su mejor intento "seductor", pero en realidad sólo le causó náuseas—. Me gustaría conocer a éste de forma más personal. ¿Qué tal, Sasuke?

Él la ignoró y dirigió su atención a Sakura, que parecía divertida ante su incomodidad.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó.

Sakura estrechó sus ojos.

—Yo vivo aquí, al igual que tú. Estaba moviendo mis cosas a mi habitación.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor el apartamento, y su estado de ánimo se desplomó aún más. Parecía ser que Sakura no había esperado su permiso para mover las cosas en los espacios comunes; es decir, la sala de estar y cocina.

El lugar estaba casi enfermizamente femenino. Un sofá color azul, estaba en un rincón de la sala de estar, en la cima de una alfombra de color gris oscuro. La tela grisácea que había visto en la mesa, fue lanzada descuidadamente en la cocina, obviamente elaborado por una chica estúpida que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando él abrió los armarios, encontró variadas tazas de café de color rosa, platos y cuencos que lo hicieron instantáneamente furioso.

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Toma toda esta mierda, y sal de aquí —espetó enojado.

—No lo haré —replicó ella—. ¡Este es mi espacio también!

—¡Yo no estoy viviendo en un apartamento con eso en la pared! —gruñó, señalando un cuadro con la imagen de la Torre Eiffel colgado detrás del sofá.

—¡Es la Torre Eiffel! —Gritó Sakura—. ¡No es femenina, es francés!

—Se podría argumentar que se trata de un símbolo fálico —dijo Naruto con sabiduría, examinando el retrato en cuestión, y Sasuke, literalmente, no podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca—. Y es por eso que Sasuke tiene un problema con el. Puesto que, él no es tan impresionante como la Torre Eiffel.

Sakura e Ino inmediatamente se echaron a reír, y Sasuke en silencio prometía una destrucción lenta y agonizante a Naruto.

—Este es el espacio comunal. No puedes decidir lo que va aquí sin mi permiso —dijo rígido.

La cara de Sakura se enrojeció, sus ojos verdes estaban encendidos de rabia incandescente, y Sasuke no podía dejar de percibir que, ella era el tipo de chica que se veía más bonita estando enfadada. Y esto no era nada bueno para él, teniendo en cuenta cómo él no podía dejar de hacerla enojar.

—¡¿Tu permiso?! —gritó, señalando un dedo acusador hacia él como una maldición—. Yo no necesito tu permiso para nada. No eres mi padre. No eres mi hermano. Estás seguro que no eres mi maldito novio, así que no respondo a ti, maldito cretino.

Sasuke fue visitado por un repentino deseo de agarrarla por su cola de caballo rosa corto, y tirarla por la ventana abierta de la bahía, pero decidió no hacerlo, ya que estaban en la primera planta y la altura no sería suficiente para matarla. En su lugar, se obligó a respirar por la nariz, y exhaló.

—Tenemos que hacer concesiones.

Esto pareció cambiar la actitud de Sakura por completo. El fuego infernal que brillaba en sus ojos, se apagó inmediatamente, y ella asintió con una sonrisa dulce.

—Eso es justo —decidió—. El compromiso es justo, en las zonas comunes.

Un poco confundido por su cambio de humor repentino, continuó:

—Toma ese mantel de encaje en la mesa. Y pon esa mierda de la pared en tu dormitorio —señaló en retrato de la Torre Eiffel con rencor.

Sakura hizo un mohín.

—Tenemos que tener un poco de arte en la sala —dijo ella, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. La mirada de Sasuke siguió sus movimientos. Tenía que superar esto. Por su cordura y la de Sakura—. Tengo una foto de Humphrey Bogart ¿está bien?

—Bien —aceptó. Cualquier cosa era mejor que una imagen femenina con volantes de la Torre Eiffel, y ni siquiera él sabía que Humphrey Bogart era de los hombres más rudos del mundo.

Sakura parecía contenta con eso, y ella e Ino desaparecieron en su habitación, para hacer, sólo Dios sabe qué, gracias al cielo, tomando la tela de mierda que estaba en la mesa, con ellas. Sasuke suspiró fuertemente por la nariz y se preparó para el ataque.

Naruto no lo decepcionó.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. Sasuke, perro astuto —su mejor amigo río, moviendo las cejas.

—Ni se te ocurra entrar ahí, idiota.

—Cuando me dijiste que tenías que compartir el lugar con un compañero, olvidaste mencionar que era una mujer…

—Supéralo, idiota.

—… Y que esa mujer estaba muy caliente…

—Te lo advierto.

—… Y que ella tenía un balcón dónde se podía recitar Shakespeare, un culo que podría hacerte rebotar, y-

—Fuera. Lárgate. ¡Fuera de mi jodido apartamento!

Sasuke agarró a Naruto por la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo dirigió hacia la puerta, sin superar la frustración.

_No me he mudado aún, _pensó con furia. _Y ya el idiota se enamoró de la jodida chica que está tratando de arruinar mi vida._

Naruto se estaba riendo de él, sacudiendo el agarre su agarre.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —se entregó, con las manos hacia arriba—. Vamos a terminar de mover tu mierda ¿vale? Y voy a olvidar el hecho de que yo estaba viendo como tus ojos veían su culo cuando ella entró a su habitación.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor el apartamento —todavía femenino— en donde le había tocado vivir, y oró fuerzas para no incendiarlo.

* * *

Pasaron horas exhaustivas llevando sus cosas a su dormitorio. Sasuke finalmente se encontró encerrado en su dormitorio, montando su televisión de pantalla plana en la pared. Naruto estaba explorando por una pizzería en la ciudad, y las chicas estaban jodiendo en la habitación de Sakura. Se encontraba disfrutando de un raro momento de paz en ese auspicioso día.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

Maldijo por lo bajo. Por lo menos, había tenido un momento de paz.

—¿Qué? —gruñó él.

—Es Sakura —la femenina, ligeramente molesta voz, respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y casi deja caer la televisión. Esa pequeña psicópata no entraría en su habitación.

—Estoy ocupado —refunfuñó molesto—. Vete.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo, ignorándolo—. Voy a entrar.

—No, no lo harás —espetó, pero ella no lo escuchó. La puerta se abrió y ella barrió el interior en una ráfaga de perfume embriagador y una cola de caballo color rosa espesa, con las manos en las caderas. Furioso por ese punto, forzó el televisor en su montura y se dio la vuelta para disparar una mirada asesina—. ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?

Ella se veía irritada, pero no con él, de hecho, él tuvo la sensación de que su ira era más auto-dirigida.

—No puedo figurar cómo va mi cama —ella murmuró, evitando sus ojos. Sasuke supuso que era el tipo de chica que nunca podría admitir que estaba equivocada o confundida. Contra su voluntad, él estaba aprendiendo cosas sobre ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga al respecto? —se quejó. No le gustó como estaban, solo en su habitación, solo, con Sakura. Solos. Esto era peligroso para él, lo sabía, porque mientras él libremente podía admitir que la odiaba hasta la médula, encontró ridículamente su atractivo.

Y estar solo, en una habitación, con una cama, y una chica sexy era demasiada tentación incluso para él. Le dio la espalda con toda la intención del mundo de enderezar su televisor, cuando un resoplo por parte de ella le llamó la atención.

—¿Hablas en serio? Te acabo de decir que necesita tu ayuda varonil ¿y tú lo ignoras? ¡LA CABALLEROSIDAD ESTÁ MUERTA!

—Silencio, eres muy ruidosa —murmuró.

Ella le agarró el codo, sus dedos eran pequeños, como el resto de ella, pero su agarre era monstruoso. Inmediatamente el sentimiento desapareció de su brazo, mientras ella lo miraba detenidamente.

Sasuke quedó asombrado por la fuerza de su compañera de cuarto. La mirada de ella lo fulminó. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia como el mismísimo infierno.

—¿Eres incapaz de trabajar con herramientas? ¿Es eso?

Sus palabras fueron cuidadosamente seleccionadas, diseñadas para obtener un instinto primito competitivo dentro de él, y todos los hombres, obligándolos a subir cada desafío. Sabía todo eso, y sabía que Sakura lo había provocado, pero algo dentro de él lo obligó a aceptar.

—Bien —gruñó—. Si me dejas en paz después.

Inmediatamente la expresión desagradable y cruel, fue remplazada con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que causó en él un apretón de estómago.

—¡Gracias! —dijo alegremente—. Vamos, yo sé que no te tomará mucho tiempo.

Con toda la resistencia del mundo, Sasuke siguió a Sakura por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio más pequeño con el armario más grande. Sakura abrió la puerta, y él se sintió abrumado. La personalidad extravagante de Sakura colgaba de los techos y paredes.

Los carteles en la pared eran las estrellas de cine blanco y negro, y se las había arreglado para colgar una serie de estrellas de plata por encima de las piezas desmontadas de su cama. Había una cómoda, un armario bien surtido, una montaña de zapatas, y un espejo de cuerpo entero junto a un enorme televisor. Se asombró de que ella hubiese podido organizar sola su habitación.

Con todo eso, no fue tan terrible.

Pero estar ahí, colocaba sus hormonas en el fuego.

Estaba construyendo algo. Para una chica. Para una sexy chica. Estaba construyendo la cama de una sexy chica.

Las posibilidades sexuales se precipitaron a través de su mente, lo suficientemente rápido como para marearle, y su estado de ánimo degeneró aún más como resultado. Para evitar cualquier debate incómodo en los pensamientos que destellaban como un rayo en su cabeza, cogió la llave inglesa, y las patas de la cama, y fue directo al trabajo.

Sakura se sentó junto a él, con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella en una posición que parecía incómoda, pero ella no parecía preocupada por eso. Lo observó mientras trabajaba, lo que le hizo ansioso; no le gustaba un severo escrutinio, y mucho menos de alguien que fuera severamente escrutadora, como lo era ella.

Su boca se estableció en la concentración, con los ojos tomando todos los movimientos que él hacía.

—Gracias por ayudarme con esto. De verdad no quería dormir en el suelo durante todo el año —agradeció luego de que él terminó.

—Hmp —respondió incómodo por su inesperada gratitud. Acostumbraba a responder con un monosílabo en las situaciones que consideraba incómodas. Si Sakura se molestó por esa respuesta, no dijo nada.

Era una cama estilo princesa, tenía un tamaño decente, especialmente si ella quería compartirlo con alguien. Su cuello quemaba imaginándose cómo la felpa del colchón se sumergía por el peso de ambos, y se preguntó vagamente si esta chica tenía novio.

Él lo dudaba. Dudaba de cualquier respetable novio la haya dejado irse a vivir con un chico. Y, si la población femenina del mundo estaba en lo cierto, Sasuke fue el regalo de Dios para las mujeres, la cosa más caliente a la gracia de la tierra desde la invención del fuego y las llamas. Si él tuviera novia, ciertamente no querría que viviera con un tipo como él.

Así que tenía que estar soltera.

Lo que le molestó aún más.

Terminó de acomodar la posición de la cama, y luego siguió con el somier. El colchón era pesado, así que él la ayudó a empujar la cama, para que quedase completamente armada.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo alegremente, con esa sonrisa de mierda como si fuera su persona favorita. Sus cambios de humor repentinos, le estaban causando un dolor de cabeza.

—Hmp —respondió él, quitando el polvo de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Con eso, se volvió para irse —huir— a su dormitorio, pero en el umbral, ella lo detuvo.

—Espera…

Sasuke paró.

—Sé que este arreglo no es… como, ideal, o lo que sea —dijo un poco vacilante. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para verla jugando con torpeza con el flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro, enrollando rizos de color rosa alrededor de su dedo, y dejarlos libremente de nuevo. Vagamente se preguntó si su cabello era tan suave como parecía.

—Pero… creo que podríamos hacerlo funcionar. Así que… no te estoy diciendo que tenemos que empezar a dividir un cajón de ropa interior ni nada, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos ser… como… yo no lo sé. Amigos supongo.

Él arqueó una ceja con escepticismo, y ella soltó una risita.

—Quise decir, por lo menos llevar una relación amistosa —se corrigió, al parecer, viendo la inutilidad de tratar de utilizar una amistad con alguien tan antisocial como él—. Civil. Puedo ser una persona bastante agradable, ya sabes…

Sasuke se puso en duda con fiereza. Había visto lo suficiente de su personalidad para saber que ella era temperamental, argumentativa, mandona, insegura y un poco trastornada. Todo eso enfrentó violentamente con la accesibilidad dulce que promulgó cuando él hizo algo que le gustaba.

Parecía ser exactamente el tipo de chica que podría llegar justo debajo de su piel si no era lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

Pero lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo era una amistad, o al menos, un armisticio mutuo. Llevarse bien con esta chica iba a ser un reto, pero no podía estar de acuerdo en que sería más fácil para los dos si aceptaban ser cortés el uno con el otro. Su enfoque debía estar exclusivamente para la universidad, y ahí es donde él tenía algo en común con Sakura. Había visto más que suficientes libros de medicina en la biblioteca, como para saber que, —si no era otra cosa—, ella era una estudiante inteligente.

Sakura le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa vacilante, casi esperanzada.

A pesar de todas las dudas del mundo, Sasuke extendió la mano y la sacudió.

Tal vez esto no sería un desastre después de todo.

—¡Hey Sakura! —Gritó Ino desde la puerta principal—, ¡Trae tu trasero en ese bikini, tenemos que ir a la piscina antes de que cierre!

Y entonces, inundado con miles de imágenes de Sakura vestida en bikini, y reluciente de agua de la piscina y el sol del verano, él le soltó la mano y se dirigió a su habitación.

Quién estaba bromeando.

Este alojamiento impredecible, junto con una semilla del demonio, tenía escrito "desastre" por todas partes.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Pues, como les decía el capítulo anterior: **ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A JinnySkeans. –**tengo su autorización para traducir esta historia–_

_Psdt: En la parte que dice "cinco alarmas", se refiere a: Los dos pechos, las dos nalgas y la cara xD_

_adasdsada, Karla, gracias por tu cumplido xD jaksajks, subiré los capitulos los martes, ya que es el día menos ocupado que tengo:3 _

_Sayonara! :3 _

_Jessi. _


	3. Fiesta de medianoche

**Encuentros cercanos.**

Capítulo 3: Fiesta de media noche.

—Bueno, frentona, te lo dejo a ti —dijo Ino, secándose la frente sudorosa y mirando alrededor de la habitación con satisfacción—. Tienes suerte. Esperas hasta el último segundo para hacer algo, y de alguna manera encuentras un mejor lugar para vivir que el que tengo. Y con un compañero mucho más sexy.

Sakura se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, pretendiendo ordenar su colección de pantalones vaqueros, cuando en realidad, sus pensamientos eran más o menos a la par con los de Ino.

Sasuke era precioso.

Fue muy, muy difícil de ignorar ese aspecto de su arreglo de vivienda nueva.

Aun así, Sakura solo tenía un solo objetivo en estos momentos. Su escuela. Ella no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar comiéndose con los ojos a su compañero de cuarto. Tenía que preocuparse por conseguir un trabajo cercano, seleccionar sus clases y un montón de cosas más.

Su habitación estaba saliendo muy bien. Todavía había algunas cosas que tenía que terminar de organizar, sin embargo se veía todo bien: un armario lleno, un montón de zapatos, algunos carteles, dibujos y adornos. Cualquiera que busque, sería capaz de decir que esta habitación pertenecía a Sakura Haruno.

No era muy ornamentado, pero era acogedor y cómodo. Sakura sería capaz de estudiar y relajarse en su habitación, lo que le sentaba muy bien.

—¿Te quedas esta noche? —le preguntó a Ino.

—Por mucho que me encantaría probar el colchón de Sasuke para ti —rió Ino con una sonrisa salaz, que hizo que Sakura la quisiera golpear profundamente—. Tengo que regresar a casa de nuevo. Todavía no he terminado de ordenar.

—¡Y me acusas a mí por organizar todo al último minuto, hipócrita!

—Haz lo que yo digo, no lo que hago. Ah, y ten cuidado de no dejar a aeronaves extranjeras aterrizar en esa gran expansión de frente que tienes.

—Oh, como sea. Sigo siendo dos tallas más pequeñas que tú, cerda.

Ino la miró, pero pronto ambas miradas se disolvieron en risas.

—No, yo voy a salir ahora, antes de que me canse más y me duerma en el coche, haciendo que me estrelle contra un árbol y muera en un accidente, y luego perseguir tu sexy trasero y este dulce apartamento como castigo por ser la responsable del agotamiento que me llevó a una muerte lamentable —dijo Ino en un suspiro, recogiendo su bolso, sandalias y un trozo de pizza para el camino.

—Está bien —Sakura abrazó a su mejor amiga—. Ten cuidado en el camino. Llámame cuando llegues a tu casa. Por cierto Ino, esto es muy importante.

Sakura respiró hondo.

—Mamá y papá saben que tengo un compañero de cuarto, pero no saben que es un chico, tampoco saben que ese chico es muy sexy, y que yo nunca lo conocí en toda mi vida, y si lo hicieran, estarían por castrarlo, y me harían ver como le cortan su hermosa cara como castigo por mis mentiras, y no quedaría nada de Sasuke Uchiha, y una vez que hayan terminado con él, me destriparían y me dejarían en un desierto abierto con mis entrañas al aire, y los monstruos de Gila y roedores de pradera se darían un festín con ellas, y-

—¡Ya entendí! —La interrumpió Ino, rodando sus ojos—. No sé cuanto tiempo planeas seguir con esta farsa, no es como si tus padres nunca te vinieran a visitar.

—¡Voy a averiguar más tarde! —Sakura rompió. El concepto era bastante estresante, aún más con su amiga señalando todas las fallas fatales en su mal concebido plan—. Sólo sal de aquí, pequeño roedor. Gracias por ayudarme, te ayudaré a mover tu dormitorio esta semana, lo juro.

—Más te vale, frentona —Ino regresó a la salida. Y en una ola de perfume de Victoria Secret, y una sugerencia picante a los chicos que estaban tratando de armar algo en el salón, ella se había ido.

Sakura suspiró fuertemente por la nariz y se recostó en su cama, mirando la estrella que colgaba encima de su cabeza.

Ino podría ser una persona exasperante, pero ella tenía razón.

Sakura era la niña de papá. La niña de los ojos de Kizashi Haruno, su orgullo y alegría, hija única, por lo que era su principal preocupación en la vida.

Lo que significaba que, si se enteraba de que estaba conviviendo con un chico, con el cual solo había conocido una semana antes, se provocaría un descenso de ira paterna del fuego, del infierno y la condenación de la talla de los cuales nunca habían visto ni registrado por el hombre moderno.

_¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! _Pensó, presa del pánico. _Ino tiene razón, no es como si mis padres fueran a estar bien sin saber el lugar donde vivo… Ya es demasiado raro que no exigieran ver mi copia del contrato de arrendamiento cuando lo firmé, ¡no puedo guardar un secreto así para siempre!_

No importaba que no estuviera pasando absolutamente nada romántico entre ella y Sasuke. Demonios, ni siquiera se soportaban mutuamente. El acuerdo mutuo de mantener una apariencia de paz comunal entre ellos, solo era una pálida imitación de amistad, pero nada de eso le importaba a Kizashi Haruno, quien probablemente sentiría la testosterona en el apartamento. Quemaría todo el lugar, y preguntaría después.

Ella gruñó y se volcó bruces en sus almohadas. Esta era una pesadilla. Había estado tan preocupada por encontrar un lugar para vivir, que no se había puesto a pensar en cuanto a la reacción de su padre.

Tenía que mantener el secreto alejado de sus padres lo más humana posible.

Pero la pregunta era, ¿Cuánto duraría eso?

* * *

Sakura no podía dormir con estas nuevas preocupaciones en su mente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recibía la visita de una pesadilla, donde su padre tiraba la puerta abajo y le rompía el cuello a Sasuke entre sus garras sustanciosas.

Alrededor de la medianoche, abandonó todos sus intentos por quedarse dormida, y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Oh, ¿todavía están despiertos? —preguntó, al ver a Naruto y Sasuke en el suelo de la sala, rodeados de lo que parecía ser, treinta sistemas de videojuegos diferentes. Sus ojos estaban pegados a los de Sasuke, mientras ellos no los separaban del televisor pantalla plana. Ninguno de los dos la miró.

—¡Hey, Sakura! —Dijo Naruto, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla como si esta sostuviera las respuestas a los misterios de la vida—. ¡Pensamos que estabas durmiendo! ¡Tú amiga se fue!, por cierto ¿está soltera?, ¿tu estás soltera?

Sakura rodó los ojos y cogió el bolso de la encimera.

—¿Adónde vas? —Sasuke preguntó, apartando la mirada de su partido.

—A la tienda, tengo hambre y necesitamos comida —respondió ella, comprobando para asegurarse de que tenía dinero en efectivo en su billetera—. ¿Quieren algo?

—No vas a ir a la tienda sola en medianoche —dijo Sasuke bruscamente.

Sakura rodó los ojos otra vez. Estaba empezando a darle dolor de cabeza.

—¡Oh vamos!, crecí en Suna ¿de acuerdo? Sé como defenderme por mí misma. Además, solo voy por un par de cosas para que pueda hacer una fiesta de medianoche.

—¿Sabes cocinar, Sakura? —preguntó Naruto, animándose inmediatamente ante la perspectiva de la alimentación. Se levantó del suelo, abandonando el juego por completo—. ¡Iré contigo! Vamos, dobe, no vas a dejarnos pasear la ciudad sin protección exterior, ¿verdad?

Sakura esperaba que Sasuke ignorara la insistencia de su mejor amigo, pero para su sorpresa, se levantó, sin ningún agravamiento en su expresión.

—¡No tienen que venir! —dijo—. En serio. Está literalmente a un paseo de dos minutos.

—Tal vez esto haya escapado tu atención, Sakura, pero estás muy caliente —dijo Naruto rotundamente, y en contra de su voluntad, se sintió halagada. Era difícil no sentirse halagada cuando alguien repetidamente contempla tu apariencia, especialmente si ese alguien era un chico tan inofensivo y bien intencionado como Naruto Uzumaki—. Y cuando se está muy caliente, siempre hay que tener en cuenta los callejones. ¿No has visto Dateline?

Ella suspiró, resignada.

—Vallamos antes de que cambie de opinión.

Los tres salieron del edificio, en la acera. No fue incómodo totalmente, al menos no en la forma en que Sakura esperaba que fuera salir con dos chicos que apenas conocía. Naruto charlaba sin parar y parecía que realmente quería conocerla, lo cual la hizo sentir más cómoda. Incluso las ocasionales oscuras y desagradables observaciones de Sasuke, en el fondo tenía algo de desarmado, y una conversación sobre su orientación universitaria próxima, llevó a los tres hasta llegar a la tienda de la esquina.

Pero, ¿cómo sería cuando Naruto regresara a su casa y ella se quede sola con Sasuke?

Decidió que se preocuparía para cuando llegara el momento. Primero encontrar un lugar donde vivir, luego contarle a su padre respecto al lugar… se estaba volviendo muy hábil para evitar las cosas importantes, y dejarlas hasta el último minuto.

—Entonces, ¿Qué vas a cocinar, Sakura? —preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo, ya que entró por la sección vacía de la tienda. La sección de vegetales.

—Bueno, soy vegetariana, así que algo sin carne —dijo ella, hojeando la sección de alimentos congelados.

—¡¿UNA VEGETARIANA?! —Exclamó Naruto en voz alta, llamando la atención del cansado cajero, que les disparó una mirada asesina antes de regresar a su Sudoku—. ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿No comes carne?! ¡Sakura, no es de extrañar que estés tan delgada!

—Cállate, estúpido —espetó Sasuke, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos en el símbolo universal de yo-soy-demasiado-bueno-para-todo-lo-que-me-rodea—. Sólo tiene que elegir algo para que nos podamos ir.

—Siento la necesidad de recordar —dijo Sakura con vehemencia—, que nadie te hizo venir.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella con tanta rapidez, que la cabeza de Sakura daba vueltas.

—No es mi culpa que necesitaras dejar el lugar en medio de la noche para encontrar una manera de rellenar tu cara —dijo entre dientes.

Su sangre hervía.

—¿Me estas llamando gorda? —preguntó ella, sintiendo al rojo vivo, el cólera explotar a través de sus venas. Se sintió más que capaz de asesinar.

—Comiste pizza —respondió Sasuke, con sus ojos negros llenos de desprecio—, y todavía quieres comer más, ton-

—¡LO QUE YO COMO ES MI NEGOCIO, NO EL TUYO! —estalló Sakura. No le importaba lo más mínimo que el cajero estaba con la mirada fija en ellos, haciendo notorio su desconformidad—. ¡VOY A COMER LO QUE QUIERA, CUANDO QUIERA, PORQUE ESTE ES UN PAÍS LIBRE Y NO CRITICARAS NADA DE LO QUE PONGA EN MI BOCA!

Naruto se echó a reír en ese momento, aprovechando a la vez su atención como mediador de pelea.

—¿Dé que demonios te ríes? —Sasuke demandó saber.

—¡Suenan como si estuvieran casados! —Naruto rió entre dientes, y nuevamente, en contra de su voluntad, Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder. Se negó a mirar a Sasuke para ver cómo se estaba tomando esta observación, más atroz, puso las manos en sus caderas—. Sakura, no escuches a este bastardo, ¿puedes hacer pasta? Me gusta mucho la pasta, ¿podemos tener esta noche pasta?

—No —respondió Sakura con frialdad. Ella sabía que estaba mal desviar su ira contra Sasuke en Naruto, pero ¿Qué se hacía?—. Por lo visto, no podemos comer nada. Porque Sasuke es el Adolf Hitler de la cocina, al parecer. Y como Der Führer lo dice, somos demasiado gordos para comer, así que, ¿por qué no vamos a casa?

—¡Sakura, no! —Naruto parecía horrorizado, y apeló a Sasuke en su lugar—. ¡Amigo, discúlpate! Me muero de hambre ¡arregla esta mierda!

—Jesucristo, Sakura, solo agarra algo y nos vamos.

Sakura sintió que eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa de lo que iba a recibir de Sasuke Uchiha, quien parecía tener un nivel bastante de disgusto bastante insalubre para la raza humana. Haciendo una nota mental de envenenarlo con algo más tarde esa semana, lo ignoró y tomó un cartón de huevos.

—Naruto —dijo, sin mirar al ninguno de los dos—, por favor toma a Sasuke y esperen por mí afuera. No quiero mirarlo por más tiempo.

—Oh, por el amor de Cristo —murmuró Sasuke en voz baja.

—¡Ya oíste, imbécil! —dijo alegremente, agarrando a Sasuke por cuello de su camisa, y tirando de él hacia fuera de la tienda—. ¡Vamos, que la fiesta de medianoche todavía sigue en pie, siempre y cuando mantengas la boca cerrada!

Sakura suspiró bruscamente una vez que se habían ido. _¡Demasiado para un tratado de paz! _Pensó con fastidio, cogiendo del congelador, una bolsa de pimientos verdes, cortados en cubitos, a la par con los huevos. _¿Cuánto duramos?, dos horas antes de que él me llamara gorda. Acabaré con él por eso, maldito bastardo, voy a envenenar su comida, y cuando lleguen los policías y me pregunten por qué lo hice, solo les haré saber que fue porque me llamó gorda, y me dejaran salir, probablemente me pagan una recompensa, por hacer un favor a la sociedad y eliminar de una vez por todas, y…_

_Lo que sea. Necesito huevos de medianoche. Al diablo con esto. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y tendré mi venganza._

Contenta con eso, Sakura seleccionó más para la fiesta de medianoche y los cargó en su canasta antes de dirigirse a la caja.

El tipo que estaba trabajando era viejo, y sintió como sus ojos se posaban en ella, mientras cargaba sus cosas sobre la cinta transportadora.

_Siempre pensé que "chequear" era para la comida, no para las mujeres. _Pensó con irritación, ignorando la forma en la que él le daba miradas obvias. _Tal vez esto es de lo que Naruto y el idiota estaban hablando. _

—Buenas noches, cariño —dijo el cajero, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola —dijo ella, con cortesía pero al mismo tiempo, con desdén.

No funcionó.

—Eres una cosa bonita, ¿verdad? —dijo. No era halagador—. ¿Vives por aquí?

—No —respondió ella. En su cabeza anotó que no volvería a esta tienda nunca más, ni aunque fuera arrastrada—. ¿Cuál es mi total?

—21, 55 dólares. ¿Alguna vez has estado en una motocicleta?

Ella sacó su dinero de forma rápida y le pagó.

—No —dijo ella—, pero no creo que a mi novio le gustaría que montara con otro hombre.

Por supuesto que Sakura estaba soltera, pero diciendo la excusa de "tengo novio", siempre la ayudaba a salir de atascos como estos. Efectivamente, el cajero se veía cabizbajo y más que un poco incómodo cuando le entregó su cambio.

—¡No se puede culpar a un hombre por intentarlo! —dijo nerviosamente, riéndose entre dientes.

—¿Qué demonios, Sakura? —ella levantó la vista, para ver el acecho de Sasuke en la puerta otra vez, la expresión de su rostro estaba aún más enojado que cuando se había ido.

—Siento hacerle esperar, su majestad —le espetó con frialdad, recogiendo sus bolsas—. Estoy lista.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Sus ojos entrecerrados se dirigieron al cajero, que parecía, para su horror, identificar a Sasuke como el novio que ella inventó.

—Este es el chico afortunado ¿eh? —preguntó, señalando a Sasuke, cuyo ceño sólo se profundizó.

—Um… —ella contestó, incomoda.

Y para su sorpresa, Sasuke murmuró:

—Hmp. Vamos Sakura.

_¡¿Dijo que si?! _Pensó, sorprendida, y segura de que su estado de shock se mostró en su rostro. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando diciendo sí a eso?, el agarró su muñeca —en una total no-novio manera—, y se sintió como si estuviera siendo arrestada. La arrastró fuera de la tienda, con toda la gentileza y respetabilidad de un troll de las cavernas.

En un segundo, ya estaban en la acera. Sasuke se volvió hacia ella.

—Te dejamos solo por cinco minutos, y te vas descerebrada con un desgraciado así —dijo entre dientes.

Indignada, ella espetó:

—¿Qué diablos es tu problema, arrogante señora dragón? No fui descerebrada, lo tenía completamente bajo control, hasta que tu entraste como un esposo celoso y-

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Naruto, mirando asustado al repentino cambio de humor por parte de Sakura, hacia Sasuke. Él se veía más bien amenazador con la ira hirviendo, extendida en su cara como pintura de guerra.

—El cajero la golpeó, y la idiota no sabía cómo manejarse —terminó Sasuke, antes de que Sakura pudiera explicar.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Sakura gritó, consciente de que era muy, muy tarde, y ella estaba siendo muy, muy ruidosa. Varias luces se encendieron en las casas de los alrededores, ya que la gente se despertó para investigar el disturbio doméstico—. ¡Dios!, me voy a casa. ¡¿Por qué ustedes no van y buscan un buen hotel para idiotas y me dejan en paz?!

Y con esto empezó a caminar en dirección a su apartamento.

—Pero Sakura, ¿Qué hay de la fiesta de medianoche? —gritó Naruto.

Se volteó hacia donde estaban ellos, demasiada furiosa como para pensar con claridad.

—Voy a disfrutar de ella SOLA —dijo ella con frialdad.

—¡Espera, Sakura! ¡No me castigues porque Sasuke es un despiadado bastardo!

Naruto la persiguió, y, a juzgar por la presencia de una oscura nube de tormenta en su espalda, Sasuke no estaba lejos. ¿Y Sakura?

Luchó contra una sonrisa.

Ella no estaba para nada molesta, como pensaba que debería ser.

Tal vez tener a alguien tan diferente con quien vivir, haría la vida interesante. Y Sakura _insistió _en una vida interesante.

* * *

Al final, ella se rindió y termino cocinando comida suficiente para tres personas. Naruto se quejó al principio por la falta de carne, pero Sakura sabía que había cocinado una tortilla deliciosa, y la frustración de Naruto, se olvidó en el segundo que le dio un mordisco.

Incluso Sasuke se comió su parte, aunque no sin darle una mirada de muerta, para poner fin a todas las miradas de muerte que se mandaban durante todo el tiempo, como si estuviera deseando que ella estallara en llamas con sólo sus ojos.

Dudaba que él fuera consciente de que ella contaba las veces en que la miraba de esa manera, y se lo sumaba al fuego de su comida.

Sakura nunca se lo diría.

De un modo extraño, ella reflexionó, mientras se sentaba en el sofá con la pijama puesta, un plato de huevos, panecillos ingleses en su regazo, y un episodio de la zona crepuscular en la televisión, con su cara de mal humor, su compañero de cuarto en el suelo, junto a ella, y el mejor amigo de su compañero, sentado a su lado. Era bastante agradable.

Incluso si Sasuke era agobiante, ella tenía la sensación de que esa era su naturaleza: ser protector de la gente alrededor de él. ¿Y ella podría culparle por ser de protección?

Bueno, sí. Porque él insinuó que era gorda, y absolutamente nada puede salvar su culo en este punto. Ella ciertamente tomaría su venganza sobre él en algún momento, pero lo calmará primero con un falso sentido de seguridad.

Pero la pieza de protección era una especie de frasco, ya que disminuía su convicción —aunque sólo sea por unos pocos grados—, de que él era en realidad un asesino hacha en serie. Él lentamente refutaba la teoría de ella, pero era en un proceso gradual, y todavía no le sorprendería encontrarse con unos pocos miembros descuartizados aquí y allá.

Y su amigo, al menos, era un amor. Naruto parecía adorarla, y se sentía como si se conocieran por años. Ella podía acostumbrarse a tenerlo a su alrededor.

Claro, siempre y cuando el pagará su propia comida, podía comer.

Para acabar de conocer a esos dos idiotas, era sin duda cómodo estar con ellos, más cómodo de lo que Sakura hubiera esperado. Argumentos aparte, ella estaba empezando a sentirse un poco más optimista sobre compartir habitación con Sasuke.

Hasta que, por supuesto, inevitablemente lo asesine.

Porque tu solo simplemente no puedes implicar, sugerir, o indicar que una chica es gorda sin un sincero deseo de muerte.

* * *

_Hola:3 _

_fdsfsada la verdad me divertí mucho traduciendo este capitulo xD me sentí identificada en la parte del cajero e.e' jaksjaksjaksa_

_Bueno, observaciones, en la última parte, (donde no hay diálogo), ya se que es un poco difícil de entender, así que les explicaré por acá... A ver, la parte del frasco se refiere a que, pues... la teoría de que Sasuke era un asesino iba descendiendo... así como cuando tomas agua... y, ya saben, desciende... xD asdjask soy mala explicando D: _

_-Ah, también otra parte difícil de entender es antes de esa xD, cuando Sakura se enoja, y en la narración sale esto "a juzgar por la presencia de una oscura nube de tormenta en su espalda, Sasuke no estaba lejos", quiere decir que... Sasuke estaba siguiéndoles. _

_-Fiesta de medianoche (Midnight feast), es... ¿como decirlo?... mm... una pijamada... ya saben, donde sus amigos se quedan a dormir en tu casa, y hacen desorden... bueno, eso__._

_Y la última observación, es que... Dateline es un programa que pasan por televisión acá en Estados Unidos, sobre investigadores y crímenes... no sé en que otras partes del mundo pasan ese programa :s_

_Por cierto, ya sé que dije que los capítulos los iba a subir el martes, pero me salieron varios compromisos. Todavía no tengo un horario claro... En cuanto lo tenga, os digo. _

_Sayonara!:3_

_Jessi._


	4. Cohabitación, consternación

**Encuentros cercanos.**

Capítulo 4: Cohabitación, consternación.

Sasuke se despertó, sintiéndose lleno por la fiesta de medianoche. Se había quedado dormido en la sección recliner del sofá, Naruto roncaba en la alfombra, y Sakura estaba acurrucada en el sofá, debajo de una manta de lana.

Bueno, hay dos puntos al favor de Sakura: Su cómodo sofá, y su riquísima tortilla.

Se burló y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño. Él nunca la había felicitado, ya sea verbalmente o en su cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta en la agradable y caliente ducha, como él quería, se quitó la ropa (odiaba quedarse dormido en jeans) y entró, dejando que el agua caliente calmara sus rígidos músculos.

Sakura era muy molesta. Esto era un problema.

No era como si él se preocupara por ella, ni nada. Para ser sincero, pensaba que era una especia de perra. La forma en la que lo miraba sospechosamente todo el tiempo, y la forma en la que siempre tenía algún comentario listillo que hacer a él, en lugar de cerrar su boca unos segundos. Así que, con seguridad podría decir que él no se preocupaba por ella.

Pero su falta de conciencia de sí misma era exasperante. Había perdido el control total de la cabeza anoche en la tienda de la esquina, cuando el cajero había dado con ella. Al igual que cualquier otra chica bastante frustrante, era ignorante de su propio atractivo, una de las razones por las que se iba a meter en problemas a cada momento sería debido a ella.

Y el no toleraría vivir con una chica tan ingenua como insípidamente era Sakura Haruno. Por supuesto que no. Imaginar el desfile de pretendientes masculinos en su puerta; todo porque su compañera de cuarto idiota no sabía cómo callar a un hombre, fue una pesadilla. Inaceptable.

Uno de los rasgos de personalidad de Sasuke más molesto, era su incapacidad física de no mirar hacia quienes lo rodeaban. Era por eso que había elegido a un idiota de mejor amigo, Sasuke funcionó más como niñera de Naruto. A decir verdad, era un papel cómodo para él. Fue también una de las incontables razones por la que nunca había tenido una novia antes: Sasuke no podía darse el lujo de invertir todo tipo de tiempo y esfuerzo en alguien con quien no se podía contar, o eso pensaba él.

Sakura iba a ser su compañera de cuarto. Habían firmado el contrato, pagado la fianza. No podía dar marcha atrás en esto nunca más, así que decidió que las cosas tenían que cambiar.

Es decir, su maldita ingenuidad acerca de los hombres.

¿Estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada respecto a lo que había sucedido en la tienda? Quizás. El cajero era espeluznante, pero inofensivo, y Sakura se había retirado diciendo la antigua excusa de "lo siento, tengo un novio" para rechazarlo. No hay daño, no hay falta.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué había reaccionado tan negativamente ante la situación. No era asunto suyo si ella se sentía halagada por los piropos del cajero o no, él no era su novio, su padre, o incluso su amigo. Ella podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

Pero algo dentro de él la noche anterior había estado tan enojado con la situación. Muy probablemente esa rabia irracional deriva de su incapacidad para tolerar demasiada estupidez a la vez, y la manera ineficaz de Sakura de manejarse ella misma cuenta como algo más que idiotez. Si iba a vivir con él para el próximo año, ella tenía que ponerse en forma.

Ella era tan molestamente atractiva. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bonita? Si no lo fuera, entonces los chicos no andarían detrás de ella. Si los chicos no fueran detrás de ella, no tendría que prestarle atención todo el tiempo. Y si él no tenía necesidad de prestarle atención, ella podría ser nada más que un accesorio en el apartamento; como un mueble, en lugar del agravamiento pensamiento que ya estaba tomando forma de ser. Y sólo era el segundo día.

Suspiró y con todas las reticencias del mundo, dio con el agua fría, dejándola tomar un círculo vicioso.

En su defensa, se había quedado dormido doce pulgadas de distancia de una chica que no parecía tener más que un par de pantalones cortos que solo se podían ver con un microscopio.

* * *

Después de la ducha, con una toalla seca en el cabello, se cepilló los dientes y se ató otra toalla a la cintura antes de regresar por el pasillo para vestirse en su dormitorio. Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo hoy, las clases empezarían pronto, y este alquiler de mierda-alta no iba a pagarse por sí solo.

Hizo un plan en su cabeza mientras se dirigía a tomar un café, centrar su cabeza, comenzar a aplicar, y tener sus clases seleccionadas antes de la cena. Era un buen plan.

Por lo menos, empezó de esa manera, hasta que se estrelló contra una pared húmeda, de color rosa que le llegaba a la clavícula.

Dolía como el maldito infierno, y cuando fue a investigar el origen de la colisión que casi lo dejó tendido sobre su trasero, se enfureció al ver a Sakura, sus ojos verdes, una marca roja en la frente donde se había estrellado contra su pecho. Sus mejillas brillaban rosa ardiente.

Él había abierto la boca para gritarle en su cara, cuando se dio cuenta de por qué ella estaba sonrojada.

Estaba sin camisa. Completamente desnudo, excepto por una toalla colgada al azar alrededor de su cintura, que ahora a agarró firmemente como una tabla de salvación, ¿y Sakura?

Bueno, al parecer, ambos habían conseguido sus duchas al mismo tiempo. En baños equidistantes de sus respectivos dormitorios. Porque ahí estaba ella; con una toalla de color rosa débil envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¡Pervertido!

—¡Idiota!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Furioso por su inexacto insulto, se inclinó más cerca y espetó:

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, tonta?, ¡Ponte algo de ropa!

Sus ojos verdes flameaban cada vez más a medida que avanzaba sobre él también, notablemente molesta de su carácter imponente, replicó:

—¿Perdón? ¡Eso es exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer antes de que un ogro gordo zoquete se estrellara contra mí! ¡Si querías tocarme, por lo menos me hubieras llevado primero a comer!

La mandíbula de Sasuke cayó.

—¿Tocarte? ¡Prefiero estar muerto!

Dijo él, sin embargo, él sabía que era una mentira. Si había una manera de que pudiera tener en sus manos a Sakura Haruno, era especialmente cuando ella estaba así, apenas cubierta por una húmeda toalla, con sus bonitos labios rosas rizados en un gruñido, sin que ella lo recordara, la tomaría. Ella era enloquecedora, pero también era jodidamente hermosa.

—¡Como si fueras tan afortunado! —Gritó Sakura, al parecer ofendida por su falsa declaración de que no quería tocarla—. ¡Ni en un millón de años podrás poner tus manos en mí!

—Mueve el culo a tu habitación y ponte algo de maldita ropa —gruñó Sasuke, tratando de frenar su temperamento. Se debatía entre las completas reacciones fuertes de ella, y a todo eso le encontró una frustrante excitación, como una diosa pequeña, su toalla se deslizaba por sus hombros.

Sakura, al parecer, había tenido suficiente. Acurrucó su pequeña mano en un puño y, para su sorpresa, tomó un giró hacia él. Puro reflejo había alcanzado a agarrar la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacer contacto.

Eso, obviamente, fue un error, porque se había ido y en realidad la estaba tocando, tenía en la mano su piel suave y pensando en lo fácil que sería tirar de ella en el resto del camino y enseñarle todas las cosas buenas que pueden suceder cuando _se cierra la puta boca durante cinco segundos, cuando…_

—¡Son unos sucios!

Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a Naruto, completamente desordenado y apenas despierto, mirándolos a ambos con ojos grandes y, al parecer, ofendidos. Y aquí, Sasuke se dio cuenta de su lamentable situación.

La escena, francamente era incriminatoria. Los dos, él y Sakura estaban solos en un pasillo, juntos, usando toallas en estados iguales de desnudez, todavía húmedos por la ducha. Y por lo visto, se veía como si hubieran tomado una ducha juntos, en lugar de forma simultánea, en cuartos de baño separados. También todavía tenía a Sakura agarrada por la muñeca, y estaban a pulgadas de distancia el uno del otro.

Naruto se veía obligado a interpretar mal la escena. Diablos, Sasuke sabía que cualquiera lo haría.

_Mierda._

—¿No podían esperar al menos una semana, antes de que se lanzaran? —Se quejó Naruto—. ¿Por lo menos conocen otras historias sexuales? ¿Utilizaron protección? ¿Estás tomando la píldora, Sakura? Porque como mujer en edad universitaria, es muy importante que practiques sexo seguro y…

La única cosa buena de Naruto, según Sasuke, era su habilidad de decir cosas, que eran —sin querer— un millón de veces más ofensivo que cuando Sasuke decía cosas intencionalmente. Sakura arrancó su delgada muñeca de sus manos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Naruto, estampando su cabello húmedo en la cara de Sasuke.

—Si terminas esa oración, voy a arrancarte el brazo y te golpearé hasta la muerte con él.

El color rápidamente desapareció del rostro de Naruto, y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No pasó nada —espetó ella—. Nunca. Este cavernícola corrió por el pasillo y trató de tropezarse conmigo mientras salía de mi ducha, no es gran cosa. Estaba en camino a mi habitación para cambiarme, así que si me disculpan.

Sasuke no podía articular una respuesta. Su frustración con ella, su incredulidad de cómo podía mal interpretar completamente lo que había pasado, su enojo por las estúpidas suposiciones de Naruto, todo eso lo dejó mirándola con la boca abierta, y cerrándola en cuento ella entró a su dormitorio. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella.

Naruto pareció recuperar su valor ahora que la dama dragón estaba a salvo en su propia habitación, se dirigió a Sasuke meneando las cejas.

—Entonces… ¿cómo era? —Preguntó con complicidad—, apuesto a que ella era…

Sasuke no confiaba en sí mismo para no estrangular a su mejor amigo en ese momento, y consideró que podría ser algo que lamentaría años y años en el camino. Decidió que sólo iba a ignorarlo por completo, y con toda la dignidad que le quedaba —que no era mucho— irrumpió en su dormitorio.

* * *

Para su crédito, Sakura parecía incapaz de aferrarse a un rencor por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de vestirse y prepararse para el día, la encontró en la cocina preparando café en su emulsionador nunca antes utilizado.

—¿Quieres un poco? —cuestionó alegremente, sin ninguna señal en su cara que indicara que estaba molesta aun con su enfrentamiento accidental en el pasillo, o que incluso lo recordara. Ella le pasó una taza antes de que pudiera contestar, lo que le causó inmediata sospecha a Sasuke.

_Lo envenenó, _pensó.

Ella rió y se sirvió un poco también.

—Relájate. No envenené nada.

Leer la mente es de brujas. Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron mientras inspeccionaba el borde de la taza para ver alguna señal de polvo, no había ninguna superficie aceitosa en el capuchino que podría insinuar algún tipo de adición venenoso, Sakura era una idiota, pero no era estúpida. Ella podría haber obtenido algo raro, una sustancia incolora, por ejemplo, y la pudo haber agregado en la bebida.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y a él le llamo la atención su expresión en el rostro. Era realmente atractiva.

Casi… seductora.

Sus músculos se tensaron. ¿Qué diablos le había hecho?

Ella pareció serenarse, y se sonrojó bellamente bebiendo apresuradamente su taza. Ahora que la había visto beber de ella, sintió que era seguro.

—Gracias —dijo lentamente, con cautela.

—Claro —respondió ella—, entonces… voy a tratar de encontrar un trabajo en el centro hoy. Iré a hacer un poco de compras en mi camino de vuelta. ¿Hay algo que quieras?, sé que sólo como aburridas cosas vegetarianas, así que si quieres algo más que eso, házmelo saber.

Otro acto sospechoso. Sakura, al parecer, podría vacilar entre la ira extrema, crueldad y generosidad abrumadoramente dulce. ¡Que extraño!

—Solo coge lo que sea —dijo inexpresivamente— Uh. Tomates. Me gustan los tomates.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente y se frotó los dedos en el símbolo internacional de "si quieres tomates, entonces me darás dinero por ellos"

Bien. Tal vez ella no era exageradamente generosa.

Tal vez, pensó, mientras se bifurcaba por algo de dinero a sus esperas manos codiciosas, no era más que una avara, tonta temperamental que era muy, muy, muy bonita para su propio bien.

Lo que sea. Ella hizo un bien café.

* * *

Naruto se dirigió de vuelta a casa esa tarde, resuelto a volver inmediatamente, teniendo a Sakura cocinando para él, mientras jugaba los videojuegos de Sasuke y dormía en su sofá. Pero, en ninguna circunstancia, acompañaría a su mejor amigo a una horrible búsqueda de trabajo.

Sasuke no podía culparlo.

Pero al igual que el infierno, iba a dejar que volviera, que comiera su comida, que jugara sus videojuegos, dejaría que usara su lecho, y que tomara ventaja de su compañera de cuarto.

Más bien, la habilidad innata de su compañera de habitación cocinando.

Lo que sea.

Así que hizo su camino solitario por las calles de Konoha, en busca de un lugar para hacer un poco de dinero en efectivo y que pudiera ser menos molesto que otros lugares.

Era una buena ciudad, él lo sabía. Él y Sakura vivían en un barrio decente, no era un barrio marginal de cualquier manera, pero ciertamente no era tan elegante como algunos de los lugares en City Center. Konoha era antigua, así que tenía el encanto con todas las características de la sociedad moderna, como pintorescas cafeterías y teatros pequeños que atraían a la generación inconformista.

Sasuke no era un inconformista, así que no le importaba una mierda. Pero aun así estaba bien.

Era caliente, también. Eso estaba acelerando un poco su búsqueda, ya que, aunque su apartamento fue compartido con un depredador en miniatura con el cabello rosa, era acondicionado. Su camisa con botones estaba empezando a aferrarse a su espalda por el sudor, y dudaba que lograra hacer una buena primera impresión a alguien, estando en el aspecto de que acababa de huir de la policía.

Había que encontrar algo, y rápido.

Un restaurante tenía un cartel colgado afuera diciendo que necesitaba servicio, pero Sasuke sabía que sería un camarero de mierda. No quería recibir órdenes de nadie, y mucho menos lamerle el culo a cualquier cliente. No dudaría ni cincos minutos en un ambiente donde lo que se paga es directamente proporcional a lo amable que era.

Se lo pasó con un suspiro irritado.

Un bufete de abogados por la calle, a ocho cuadras de su apartamento, estaba buscando un recepcionista. Sasuke rodó los ojos. Sí, no sería el jodido secretario de alguien. Caminó sin siquiera levantar la vista.

Una tienda popular de ropa estaba contratando también. Pero Sasuke se imaginó en pantalones vaqueros plegables y las camisas que cuelgan en perchas durante ocho horas al día, podría volarse los sesos pensando en eso.

Parecía imposible. Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso para cualquiera de los puestos de trabajo que un normal estudiante universitario asumiría. Estaba en su naturaleza, como un Uchiha, generalmente piensa que era mejor que la mayoría de las cosas. ¿Y por qué un Uchiha se reduciría a recibir órdenes de personas que estaban por debajo de él?

Sabía que su ego definitivamente iba a conseguir que lo apuñalasen algún día.

Su renta, aun cuando comparte con Sakura, era bastante empinada. ¿Y él realmente podía contar con ella para pagar su mitad a tiempo, cuando parecía que ni siquiera podía contar con que vestirse adecuadamente? No.

Por lo tanto, la necesidad de encontrar un trabajo que evitara su horario de la escuela, era predominante. Sin el dinero, estaría sin hogar. O peor: Sakura sería capaz de reclamar su apartamento para ella misma. Y Sasuke no podía tolerar la idea de que Sakura viviría victoriosamente en el lugar que habían comprado juntos. Le hizo enfermizo imaginar su cara de suficiencia.

La desesperación lo acechó hacia una tienda de comestibles a pocas cuadras de Aldea de la hoja, con un "buscando cajero a tiempo parcial" colgando de la ventana. Por lo menos en una tienda de comestibles no había aire acondicionado, ni un montón de gerentes a los cuales responder, y los colaboradores estarían en sus propias filas separadas, donde no tendría que hablar con ellos.

Encontró a un gerente, un corpulento chico de aspecto alegre llamado C. Akimichi, y cuando le preguntó sobre el trabajo, el Sr. Akimichi le estrechó la mano y se la dio a él, sin hacer preguntas.

—¿Cómo te llamas, niño? —preguntó—. ¿Cuándo puede empezar?

—Sasuke —respondió con cautela. ¿En serio? ¿Así de fácil?—. Sasuke Uchiha. Siempre.

—¡Excelente! —respondió el Sr. Akimichi alegremente—. Hemos estado buscando a alguien bajo la edad de 63 años para trabajar en la línea de las cajas. Te sorprenderías de lo respaldado que las cosas pueden ponerse cuando su joven cajera es de unos sesenta años y no puede moverse como solía hacer en el sigo 19, cuando nació.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Pareces joven. ¿Universidad?

—Aa. Konoha. Empiezo la semana que viene.

—Bueno, una vez que tengas tu horario escolar, ven a hablar conmigo para que podamos arreglar donde trabajarás. Vamos a empezar el próximo fin de semana. Mínimo salario para comenzar… no te ves como un idiota, así que espero que trabajes bien.

—Hmp. Está bien —hizo una pausa, no le gustaba decir esta palabra siguiente con demasiada frecuencia en un día, pero pensó que era necesaria aquí—. Gracias.

—¡Claro que sí, Uchihole!

Sasuke no se molestó en corregirlo. Estrechó la mano de Mr. Akimichi, suspiró y se dirigió de nuevo al sofocante calor de verano.

Bueno, había encontrado un trabajo.

Sasuke Uchiha: cajero de supermercado.

Rodó los ojos. Sus padres no estarían orgullosos.

* * *

Sasuke se dirigía hacia su escuela para programar sus clases. Iría a finanzas, al igual que su padre antes que él. Se reunió con un asesor académico para planificar los cursos que se iban a llevar a cabo. Fue un viaje corto, y tenía 15 créditos de negocios programados en cinco mañanas, de lunes a viernes.

Una breve incursión en la librería del campus, la cual tenía precios exorbitantes, compró todos los libros de texto requeridos.

Él se dejo llevar por la pesada carga de vuelta a su apartamento. No estaba tan lejos de la escuela, pero con el calor, se sentía como un siglo. Reflexionaba mientras caminaba, cómo asquerosamente injusto que era que su matrícula estaba cubierta de forma gratuita, pero aún tenía que pagar por sus libros y apartamento.

_Si dices "matrícula gratis", _pensó con enojo, entrando al Edificio C cargado con todos sus libros, _entonces debes especificar que no incluye lugar para quedarse, o todas las herramientas que necesita para conseguir realmente la educación de mierda._

Sin embargo, fue un día muy exitoso. Había encontrado un trabajo, programado sus clases, y compró todos los libros de texto y todavía no era la hora de cenar. Con un poco de suerte, Sakura no estaría en casa por su búsqueda de empleo/excursión de compras, y podía sentarse en su mega sofá, y tomar una siesta sin interrupciones.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a Sakura en la cocina, la radio a todo volumen en una canción indie de mierda que a él no le importaba, mientras ella cantaba, suspiró y rodó los ojos. Su corriente de buena suerte estaba llegando a un alto total.

Ella era completamente ajena a la presencia de él en el apartamento. Su música estaba demasiado alta y de nuevo, estaba cocinando algo cargado con verduras, si el olor era alguna indicación. En sus pantalones cortos, camiseta y calcetines, se veía a la vez hermosa y accesible.

Y eso era definitivamente una molestia para él.

_Es tan puñeteramente ingenua, _pensó con furia, prohibiendo a sus ojos que viajasen a su trasero, y a sus piernas largas y sedosas. _Yo podría ser un ladrón de mierda, un asesino, o un violador y ella es demasiado estúpida como para saber que estoy aquí. Idiota._

Ella necesitaba estar monitoreada en todo momento. Como los niños más estúpidos, era frustrante que no pudieran valerse por ellos mismos, y sin su supervisión, sería obligada a tomar caramelos de un extraño, entrar en una furgoneta, y nunca ser vista u oída de nuevo. Exhaló bruscamente por la nariz y se dirigió a la cocina para dar a la arpía un pedazo de su mente, y le tocó el hombro.

En este caso, Sasuke se vio obligado a reconsiderar su opinión sobre Sakura Haruno.

Debido a que ella se dio la vuelta en un lapso de tres nanosegundos y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza en la mandíbula, que su cabeza giró bruscamente hacia un lado y fue lanzado contra el refrigerador.

—¡Sasuke! —Ella gritó, al ver de quién se trataba y se llevó sus manos sobre su boca con horror—. Oh, Dios mío, lo siento, ¡pensé que eras un asesino!, ¿por qué te acercaste a mí de esa manera? ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke estaba demasiado aturdido para estar correctamente furioso con ella. Se frotó la mandíbula, y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos como si nunca hubiera visto nada como ella.

Tal vez estaba equivocado acerca de ella.

Porque, si ese gancho izquierdo fue una indicación, Sakura Haruno podría ser más que capaz de manejarse a sí misma.

* * *

_Hola!:3_

_Supongo que sabrán lo de la tormenta Sandy, fue horrible, muy, muy horrible D: Y, a causa de eso, me tendré que mudar. Por suerte ya tengo un horario, los domingos:3... Subo este capítulo hoy sábado, porque mañana no tendré tiempo._

_Bueno, con tal, observaciones:_

_-En la parte donde dice "sus ojos se encontraron, y a él le llamo la atención su expresión en el rostro. Era realmente atractiva. Casi… seductora." se refiere a la expresión de Sakura, no a Sakura en sí xD _

_-Naruto regresó a su casa, pero obviamente no dudaría en volver, y en la parte donde dice: "Pero al igual que el infierno, iba a dejar que volviera, que comiera su comida, que jugara sus videojuegos, dejaría que usara su lecho, y que tomara ventaja de su compañera de cuarto." quiere decir que dejaría que volviera, y que no tenía rencor con él por no acompañarlo._

_Creo que eso es todo xD si no entienden algo pues... me preguntan xD _

_Por cierto, Danny, en todas las historias que he leído de romance/comedia, Sakura es explosiva, casi nunca conserva su verdadera personalidad. Me parece más interesante así, me recuerda a este dicho: "Del odio al amor hay solo un paso", ajdkhada *.* divino. _

_Gracias por leer:3 y por sus reviews. _

_Sayonara!_

_Jessi. _


	5. Guisantes, estratagemas, y cocineros

**Encuentros cercanos.**

Capítulo 5: Guisantes, estratagemas, y cocineros.

Dos emociones se agolpaban en su cabeza, completamente en desacuerdo, y en guerra entre ellas.

Una, supremamente de auto-satisfacción. La mandíbula de Sasuke estaba de color purpura ahora, como resultado de su poderoso puño, que se estrelló contra él con la fuerza de miles de máquinas de vapor estrellándose contra una montaña. Era imposible negar esa parte de ella, una parte desagradable, malo de ella, estaba completamente encantada con esta deliciosa ocurrencia. La expresión del rostro de Sasuke, conmoción y pavor, no tenía precio.

La otra, por desgracia, era la culpa horrenda que ahora sentía. No había tenido intención de golpearle. Los reflejos se habían hecho cargo, arrastrarse detrás de ella había sido un error. Se sobresaltó fácilmente y rápido para defenderse. A veces, como ahora, con un poco de entusiasmo.

_Que vergüenza, _pensó. _¡Ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de este momento correctamente!_

—¡Sasuke! —ella gritó, dejando caer la espátula en el suelo y corriendo hacia él—. Idiota, ¿por qué me asustaste así? ¿Estás bien? ¡Aquí, déjame ver!

—Ya haz hecho suficiente —replicó él. Sangre de su boca mutilaba sus palabras, puso su mano sobre su mandíbula hinchada y siseó de dolor.

Impaciente, ella retiró la mano de su mandíbula, y lo respaldó contra el mostrador.

—No te muevas —le ordenó—. Déjame verlo. Dios, eres un bebé, Sasuke, ¿en serio? Sólo… ¡solo cállate un segundo!

Él la miró por debajo de una franja de flequillo negro, pero ella lo ignoró y examinó su mandíbula magullada, pasando sus dedos por el rostro. Su piel era suave y cálida, y ella defendió un rubor que amenazaba con manchar sus mejillas de un rosa desagradable. Con la esperanza de que él no pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y cuán rápido estaban en el modo de médico, ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡Nunca, nunca, nunca, te acerques a mí de esa manera otra vez! —lo regañó—. ¡Casi me da un ataque cardíaco, y ahora mira lo que te haz hecho a ti mismo!

—¿Lo que me he hecho? —Sasuke rompió, haciendo una mueca ligeramente a causa del dolor en la mandíbula—. ¿Estás diciendo que corrí mi cara en tu puño?

—Si estas buscando una disculpa —respondió ella con frialdad—, no la encontrarás. No me disculparé por haber ejercido mi derecho como mujer y defenderme del peligro.

—¡¿Peligro?! —Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con ira—. ¡¿Cuál jodido peligro?! ¡Quería bajarle a tu estúpida música!

El temperamento de Sakura se levantó.

—¡No insultes mi música! —Siseó como un gato salvaje—. ¡No es culpa de la música que aceches a inocentes chicas y las asustes! Ahora, ve y siéntate un segundo, voy a ver si tenemos una bolsa de hielo, o algo así.

—¡Deja de darme órdenes! —espetó, sin embargo, la obedeció. Salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá aún malhumorado, con los brazos cruzados. Sakura negó con la cabeza hacia él y examinó el contenido del congelador.

_¿Compré una bolsa de hielo? _Pensó. _No lo creo… tal vez Ino lo hizo… no, claro que no. Probablemente ni siquiera sabe la función de una bolsa de hielo. Bueno, tengo que darle algo para reducir la hinchazón, así que… Sasuke, espero que te gusten los guisantes. _

Agarró del congelador la bolsa de guisantes, y lo siguió a la sala de estar. Él estaba furioso sobre los cojines, y cuando vio lo que Sakura sostenía, entendió su función, apartó la vista de los guisantes como si estos hubieran dicho algo para ofenderlo.

—Devuélvelo —le ordenó—, no usaré eso.

—No tenemos una bolsa de hielo —contestó Sakura, tratando de mantenerse paciente con él, teniendo en cuenta que ella fue la que le ocasionó el daño—. Tienes que mantener una compresa fría para reducir la hinchazón. Deja de ser tan infantil.

—Son guisantes.

—¡Muy bien, Sasuke! —dijo de una manera exageradamente jubilosa, y ella podía decir que se molestó por la forma en que su ceño se profundizó—. Ellos son guisantes, ¡buen trabajo! Ahora póntelos en tu cara. No tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo.

—Nadie te pidió que me cuidarás.

—¡Nadie te pidió que me asustarás! ¡Ponte los guisantes!

Sasuke se negó, así que hizo la única cosa lógica. Se subió a un lado del sofá, se sentó en su regazo, con las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, y rompió la bolsa de guisantes en su mejilla herida.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —parecía indignado y aterrado a la vez, pero Sakura tenía una excelente resistencia en las piernas, el subproducto de años de softball y tenis, y cuando trató de bajarla de encima, ella se mantuvo firme, y aún sujetaba a los guisantes contra su mandíbula.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, las manos de Sasuke salieron disparadas a agarrar su cintura, pero no la bajó de encima. Se veía muy incómodo con la posición que mantenían, y fue asombroso para Sakura que él no lanzara su trasero contra el suelo. Ella luchó contra una pizca de atracción cuando lo sintió fuerte y caliente debajo de sus piernas, y mantuvo la bolsa en su mejilla.

—No escucharas a la razón —le reprendió—, así que me voy a sentar aquí y haré que lo hagas.

—Eres una completa moles-

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —le preguntó ella, haciendo caso omiso de lo que él había estado a punto de decir, a favor de hacer conversación. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y ella podía decir que él no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo manejarla. Ella reprimió una sonrisa—. Quiero decir, antes de recibir una paliza en el culo por una niña que es la mitad de tu tamaño.

Apretó más su cintura. Su ceño se volvió mas pronunciado, y un pequeño rubor de color rojo apareció en la mejilla que no estaba cubierta por la bolsa de verduras. ¿Estaba sonrojado?

—Bien. Bájate en mí.

—¡¿Qué?! —la quijada de Sakura cayó. No esperaba eso de su nuevo compañero de cuarto, que parecía totalmente desprovisto de hormonas hasta este instante.

—Bájate. De. Mí —enunció Sasuke lentamente. Su rubor se volvió oscuro y la empujó fuera de su regazo al cojín del lado, mucho más suave de lo que Sakura se hubiera imaginado que lo haría. Tal vez sólo le había escuchado mal, pero podía haber jurado que había dicho "bájate en mí"

_El optimismo a ultranza_, pensó con una leve burla. Para su placer, sin embargo, él le arrebató la bolsa y la mantuvo apretada contra su mandíbula. Al parecer, el alivio temporal de la compresa fría, superaba su necesidad de ser un idiota absorto en sí mismo.

—¿Encontraste un trabajo? —preguntó ella, saltando del sofá para chequear la cena—. ¿Y qué tal la escuela? —volvió a preguntar, bajando el calor al salteado—. ¿Tienes todas tus clases?

—Aa —respondió la voz ahogada desde la otra habitación—. Tienda de comestibles en la calle Price.

—¿En serio?, ¡eso es genial!, también he encontrado uno. Kurenai 24 horas. Es como a tres cuadras de distancia, sí, ella fue increíble. Me contrataron de inmediato. Tengo que empezar mañana por la noche. Trabajaré las noches y los fines de semanas, excepto los jueves, ya que tengo clase nocturna.

Sasuke arrastró sus pies a la cocina, y para sorpresa de Sakura, abrió los armarios apenas surtidos, para recoger algunos platos y tazas para ellos. Manteniendo un ojo en sus papas, ella vio que él establecía dos lugares en la mesa de la cocina, completando con cubiertos. Sus acciones le confundían un poco, pero tal vez sería más fácil para ellos ser amigos, sin que Sasuke mantuviera su disposición nebulosa y hostil, que los hizo llegar a lo largo de un segundo a golpearse entre ellos.

—Soy vegetariana —dijo, aunque él ya sabía—, así que, lo siento si querías carne. Yo realmente no sé como preparar la carne, por lo que si quieres algo, tienes que descubrirlo tú mismo.

—Hmp.

Insegura de lo que eso significaba, Sakura levantó la sartén de la estufa y recogió algunos vegetales salteados sobre las dos placas de la mesa. Repartió una porción de puré de patatas con cebolletas y dos mazorcas de maíz, un poco orgullosa de su cena-animal después de un día largo. La búsqueda de empleo fue brutal.

Ella se sentó en una silla y esperó a que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo. Dejó la bolsa de guisantes y ella se alegró de ver que, aunque la quijada tendría un moretón desagradable en la mañana, no se le hincharía. Él apuñaló una bolsa de guisantes marinados, que estaban rellenos de salsa de ajo, con el tenedor, mirando un tanto sospechoso, antes de tomar un bocado experimental. Decirle a ella si le gustaba su forma de cocinar o no, no le importaba, ella era más feliz de lo que creía que debía ser, cuando él masticó, tragó, y siguió comiendo.

—Entonces, tienda de comestibles, ¿eh? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, metiéndose en su propia cena—. Nunca se me ocurrió el tipo.

¿Ella se imaginó el rubor en sus oídos?

* * *

Una larga ducha caliente para lavar el dolor de un día largo y caluroso de su cabello, y su pijama más cómoda (una camiseta de gran tamaño, y pantalones cortos) hacía que Sakura sonriera en el sofá, mientras ella movía perezosamente los canales. Tenía suerte de que su trabajo sería bien pagado, teniendo en cuenta que también era un restaurante que quedaba muy cerca de su escuela, seguramente frecuentado por cientos de estudiantes cada día, y con menos esfuerzo de lo que había pensado, ella se dedicaría más, tanto a su trabajo como a sus estudios.

Entonces Sasuke salió de su dormitorio, con su cabello húmedo, lo que significaba que debió haber tomado una ducha también. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, un colchón lleno de distancia, y sin ni siquiera una advertencia, le arrebató el control remoto de sus manos.

Inmediatamente, sus ojos se estrecharon en rebeldía, pero ella estaba tan relajada y en realidad no había estado viendo de todos modos nada. Dejó pasar el momento.

—¿Cómo está tu mandíbula? —le preguntó, mientras él puso el canal en un partido de béisbol y dejó el control lejos del alcance de ella.

—No está hinchada —murmuró.

—Lo siento mucho por eso —dijo con tristeza. Cuando él levantó una ceja en sospecha, ella sonrió—, yo realmente, realmente siento que hayas tenido la necesidad de asustarme. Siento mucho que tu mandíbula no haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar mi poderoso puño. Siento que hayas tenido que llevar una bolsa de guisantes durante una hora. Siento mucho que-

Él lanzó una almohadilla del sofá en su rostro, y ella rió.

* * *

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, se sorprendió al ver que se había quedado dormida en el sofá, por segunda noche consecutiva.

_¿Algún día dormiré en mi cama? _Pensó, molesta consigo misma cuando se sentó y se frotó los ojos. Mirando a su alrededor, se encontró a Sasuke tirado en el extremo opuesto del mueble, durmiendo. Sus piernas se debieron enredar en el medio de la noche, ella se sonrojó, y las desenredó.

_Bueno, eso fue raro. UGH. ¡Haruno, tienes trabajo para esta noche!_

Corrió a su habitación para prepararse. Al salir del apartamento, se perdió la mirada asesina que le lanzó Sasuke.

* * *

Está bien, quizás ella había juzgado mal por completo este asunto del trabajo.

Sakura era una chica muy trabajadora por naturaleza. Ella nunca hacía nada a medias, y no tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos. Le gustaba ser dueña de todo lo que tenía, pagar por ella misma y hacerse cargo de su mierda.

Pero… ¿esto?

Dejar en el pie de Sasuke la factura de su apartamento valió la pena.

El restaurante era, como Sakura había esperado, prácticamente un restaurante exclusivamente para estudiantes de la universidad de Konoha. A pesar de que el semestre aún no había comenzado, muchos estudiantes, que ella suponía que vivían fuera del campus, se encontraban allí con sus amigos, había otros que trataban de hacer nuevos amigos, y a las ocho de la noche, el restaurante estaba repleto de gente.

Nadie le asignó un monitor. No. En su lugar, le dieron una libreta y un bolígrafo, un delantal para contenerlo, le dijeron que se atara el cabello y que empezara a tomar pedidos.

Por suerte, ella aprendía rápido, pero aun así, su primer día en el trabajo y ¡nadie se molestó en presentarse como el jefe! Ella se dirigió a una sección de diez mesas por otra mesera del lugar, y, pegando una sonrisa confiada en su rostro nervioso, se levantó a fin de cuentas.

Tres horas en el trabajo, entre la toma de pedidos de familia llenas de niños gritando, padres impacientes, jóvenes y estudiantes idiotas… ella podía decir con seguridad que entendía por qué tantas mujeres habían renunciado a sus puestos de trabajo, se casaron jóvenes, y se quedaron en su casa para siempre.

_¡Esto es una locura! _Pensó, levantando su flequillo para ventilar su sudorosa frente, antes de ejecutar una orden masiva a una mesa llena de chicas de hermandad, que aparentemente podían comer su peso en hummus [1]. _¡Nadie necesita esta cantidad de comida! ¡Nadie! ¡Hay suficiente para alimentar a una familia durante un mes! _

—¡Aquí tienen, señoritas! —dijo con una brillante sonrisa, que traicionó a su maldad interior. Dejó la bandeja con cuidado sobre la mesa, y repartió la comida para cada chica.

—¿Podemos ordenar más pita[2]? —preguntó una de ellas, como si Sakura no le hubiese llevado lo suficiente.

Quería responder con un, '_sí, en el camino hacia el hospital para tratarte por un ataque al corazón' _o algo igual de impresionante, pero tres horas en su primer día, ella dudaba que llamar a un cliente gordo, le ayudaría en su relación con Kurenai y otros directivos.

Así que en vez de eso, ella respondió:

—¡Claro que sí, volveré enseguida!

De vuelta a la cocina, tocó el timbre de uno de los cocineros. Un muchacho de su misma edad apareció en la ventana, llevaba el sombrero de chef desequilibrado, y tenía tatuajes faciales, que de inmediato golpeó a Sakura de puta madre, y tenía el cabello marrón. Él, sin duda era lindo.

—¿Necesitas algo, cariño? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Parecía relajado, lo cual era extraño, teniendo en cuenta cuántos pedidos habían sido enviados a la cocina, y lo ocupado que debían estar él y los otros cocineros.

—Sí, lamento molestarte —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Necesito un poco más de pita para la mesa llena de novillas de ahí abajo, si no te importa. Necesitan más calorías, y de inmediato.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, sus ojos se abrieron. _¡¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?! ¡No puedo decir cosas así acerca de los clientes! ¡Es tu primer día, Sakura! ¿Por qué no solos entregas tu delantal y te devuelves a casa y dejas que Sasuke se burle de ti toda la noche?_

Pero el chico estaba riendo.

—Sé a quién te refieres, vienen todo el tiempo —respondió—, espera un segundo, hermosa, déjame calentar esto para ti.

_Ew, ¿calentar en el microondas? _Pensó con disgusto. _Cuando hago hummus, ¡lo hago bien!, no simplemente lo puedes calentar en el microondas._

El muchacho volvió a aparecer en la ventana un minuto después con un plato lleno de rebanadas extras de pan pita y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Aquí tienes, chica nueva. Por cierto, soy Kiba. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sakura —respondió ella—. Gracias por el pan, voy a tratar de no molestarte.

—Bueno, tengo que insistir en que vuelvas a molestarme en algún momento. Ya era hora de que Kurenai tomará mi consejo y contratara a algunos ojos bonitos.

Incluso si Kiba llegó a ser un poco fuerte, Sakura no pudo dejar de sentirse halagada mientras llevaba el plato lleno de extra pita de nuevo a las vacas locas de la esquina. (Ella realmente necesitaba mejorar su actitud), él era lindo, pero probablemente no era su tipo.

Ella por lo general iba por chicos malos. Altos, morochos, y guapos. Un poco mandones, pero bien intencionados.

Lástima que no había nadie así por aquí. ¿Cierto?

* * *

El trabajo disminuyó alrededor de las once de la noche. Sakura estaba limpiando una de las mesas cuando la Sra. Kurenai se acercó a ella, una mujer en estado de embarazo, con ojos increíblemente hermosos. El primer pensamiento de Sakura cuando la conoció fue _"MQMC" _[3]. Su segundo pensamiento fue _"por favor, contrátame" _

—¡Hola, cariño! —dijo Kurenai con una amplia sonrisa, arrastrando los pies a través de la masa de sillas a su encuentro—, ¡buen trabajo!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sakura con una risita de alivio—, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, así que…-

—No, eres natural. Todo el trabajo has sido dulce con los clientes, aunque algunos no se lo merezcan. El resto es coser y cantar.

Sakura estaba agotada, pero el fajo de billetes en el bolsillo de su delantal y su gran amor que se sentía hacia ella misma en ese momento, valía la pena.

—Puedes irte a casa, cariño. Asegúrate de copiar la programación para la semana de descanso. Estoy tan feliz de que trabajes aquí, ¡estás trabajando maravillosamente!

_Pero no hay presión, _pensó Sakura con ironía, le dio las gracias a su nueva jefa y se quitó el delantal. Salió del comedor y se dirigió a la sala de descanso, empatando el delantal arriba en la rejilla con el de las otras camareras.

La habitación no estaba vacía. Tres chicas que trabajaban allí, estaban hablando entre sí, pero cuando Sakura entró, la conversación se detuvo bruscamente. Sentía sus ojos en ella mientras anotaba su horario semanal, y una inseguridad antigua, arcaica, pero muy, muy fresca, la llenaba por dentro.

Le recordaba a estar de nuevo en el kínder, y tener a todas las otras chicas que se burlaban de ella a causa de su gran tamaño de frente y su cabello color rosa brillante. Incluso con su nueva confianza, Sakura todavía se sentía como esa niña solitaria a veces.

Decidida de no sucumbir a la presión por más tiempo, se enderezó y caminó hasta las chicas con una sonrisa en su determinado rostro.

—¡Hola! —dijo alegremente—. Soy Sakura. ¡Es un placer conocerlas!

Para su disgusto, cada una de las chicas la miró como si estuviera enferma, antes de reírse y salir de la habitación sin ni siquiera una respuesta. Se quedó detrás de ellas, dividida entre dolor, furia y sorpresa, antes de que ella suspirara y metiera su agenda en el bolso.

—No dejes que te hagan enfadar —dijo una voz detrás de ella. Miró a su alrededor para ver al chico de la cocina, Kiba, mirándola con los brazos cruzados, y una sonrisa en el rostro—. Odian cuando contratamos chicas lindas. De todos modos no querrás ser amiga de ellas.

—Oh —respondió Sakura, riendo, a pesar de que todavía se sentía herida por el despido grosero de las chicas—. Si tú lo dices.

—¿Eres nueva en la ciudad? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Empezaré la universidad la semana siguiente. Me acabo de mudar aquí, a Aldea de la hoja.

—¿En serio? No juegues. Yo vivo allí, también.

—¡Oh, wow!, me gusta, es bueno. Kakashi parece un buen tipo.

Kiba rodó los ojos.

—Si no estás desactualizado en el mundo de la pornografía, lo es —dijo—, ¿Con quién vives? ¿Sola?

—No, tengo un compañero de cuarto —Sakura pensó en Sasuke, y un rubor rosa apareció en sus mejillas. Tenía la sensación de que algo se le estaba yendo abajo.

—Dulce —rió Kiba—, chicas sexys, siempre están con chicas sexys.

Está bien, quizás lo que seguía a continuación podía ser considerado como eufemismo. Esto se estaba volviendo un poco rídiculo.

—Oh, no. Yo vivo con un hombre. Su nombre es Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke? —repitió Kiba—. _¿Sasuke Uchiha? _

—Sí, ¿lo conoces? —Sakura estaba sorprendida, ella sabía que Sasuke no era de Konoha, al igual que ella, y al parecer también que Kiba.

—Claro. Fuimos juntos a la escuela por algunos años antes de que él se mudara a Oto. No sabía que regresaría aquí por la universidad. ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir?

Sakura se soltó su cola de caballo y sacudió su cabello, sólo por hacer algo, porque este era el tipo de pregunta que ella no sabía muy bien cómo responder sin sonar una perra. Ella no estaba saliendo con Sasuke. Ellos eran una especie de amigos, pero incluso sólo porque no habían tenido otra alternativa. No eran más que compañeros de cuarto.

Pero, ¿qué clase de chica compartía habitación con un hombre al que apenas conocía?

—No estamos saliendo —dijo con sinceridad—, solo somos compañeros de cuarto. Sólo había un lugar disponible aquí donde nos podíamos permitir, así que decidimos compartir.

Kiba parecía divertido. Él se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera perdido en alguna broma privada. Los ojos de Sakura se estrecharon.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, cariño. Sólo que Sasuke Uchiha ha pasado toda su vida evitando pollitos como si fueran el diablo… es extraño que él eligiera a una chica tan linda para vivir con tan poca antelación. Pero si dices que no estáis saliendo, entonces ¿Qué te parece si sales conmigo alguna vez?

—¿Qué te parece si me dices primero tu apellido? —dijo ella secamente. Él era demasiado agresivo para su gusto, un chico agradable, pero únicamente para ser su amigo. Tenía una idea que tal vez le gustaría escucharla.

Kiba se echó a reír.

—Kiba Inuzuka, cariño. ¿Quieres ir a tomar una copa?

—No, gracias —respondió ella—, estoy agotada. Pero tengo una amiga a la cual querrías conocer alguna vez. Gracias por hablar conmigo hoy, fue muy amable de tu parte.

—Por supuesto. Aquí, toma mi número. Llámame cada vez que quieras, pero, por favor, trata de no enamorarte de mí.

* * *

Sakura se tambaleó a casa, bostezando, alrededor de la medianoche. Kiba resultó ser un tipo divertido, y podían convertirse fácilmente en amigos. Fue bueno tener a alguien más, —además de Sasuke— en la ciudad para hablar, aunque parecía que la situación con su amiga iba a ser un problema.

_Que cambio tan áspero, _pensó. _Me muero de hambre. Voy a hacer algo muy rápido y llegar a la cama._

Tan pronto ella había abierto la puerta, Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ella. Estaba cruzado de brazos y llevaba ese aspecto aterrador en sus ojos, como una gallina. Le espetó:

—¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—En el trabajo. Ya te había dicho eso.

—No dijiste que llegarías tan tarde.

—¿Es necesario acelerar cada una de mis acciones por ti, papá? —le preguntó, molesta—. ¿O es que sólo necesitas a alguien que cocine para ti? ¡Haz tu propia comida!, he estado de pie durante ocho horas y sin nadie para guiarme, eso sí, ¡las chicas son unas completas perras!, puta mierda, todo lo que-

—Mándame algún mensaje cuando hayas terminado el trabajo de ahora en adelante —la interrumpió Sasuke con vehemencia—, no puedes caminar sola a estas horas.

Su verdadera razón de querer saber que fue lo que le tomó tanto tiempo; se hizo evidente, ella abrió mucho los ojos. Wow.

—Estabas preocupado por mí —dijo ella, asombrada.

Él apartó la mirada, rodando los ojos, y yendo hacia la sala de estar.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Si alguien te mata en el camino a casa, tengo que pagar el doble del alquiler.

Sakura rió y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él, prendió el televisor, ignorando las irritadoras protestas de Sasuke.

Ella nunca fue a su cama esa noche.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke mientras dormía, ella hizo una nota mental sobre acordarse de dormir en su cama. ¿De qué servía una cama, si ella no estaba recibiendo ningún uso de ella de todos modos?

* * *

_Hello there!:3 _

_Ya sé que os había dicho que iba a subir los capítulos los domingos, pero... ya veo que me quedan mejor el sábado :lol: Disculpen las molestias..._

_Okay, este capítulo me hizo sentir mariposas xD, sobretodo en la parte donde Sakura le pone los guisantes a Sasuke *-* gdsfsasda_

_Observaciones:_

_[1]= Hummus es un plato o también una ensalada. (les diría de que está hecha, pero no lo he probado xD) _

_[2]= Pita es un tipo de pan. _

_[3]= MQMC es, por así decir, una expresión que se usa cuando una mamá es sexy (Mamá que me cogería/follaría), en inglés se dice 'MILF' (Mom I'd like to fuck) _

_-asfasda, en la parte donde dice: "Por supuesto. Aquí, toma mi número. Llámame cada vez que quieras, pero, por favor, trata de no enamorarte de mí", para ser sincera, no sé exactamente quien hablaba. Creo que fue Kiba._

_-Cuando Sakura se piensa sobre calentar el hummus en el microondas, lo hace porque, el hummus se calienta en la sartén xD _

_Bueno... creo que eso es todo... ya saben, si no entienden algo, me preguntan:3 _

_Paola: Sí, sí soy rubia jaksaj, natural, mis ojos son de color grises y me mudo a Canadá. Psdt: Cuando estaba respondiendo me sentí especial xD_

_Danny: Pues eso sí ya lo debes discutir con la verdadera escritora... te recuerdo que yo solo estoy traduciendo..._

_Gracias por leer!:3 Cuídense! _

_Sayonara!_

_Jessi._

_Espacio publicitario: Estoy traduciendo otra historia en el mundo real de Naruto, es completamente HERMOSA. H-E-R-M-O-S-A. Se llama "Con cada latido", es una muy buena historia, seriously. I love it. _

_Ahora sí, Sayonara xD :3 _


	6. Tostado

**Encuentros cercanos.**

Capítulo 6: Tostado.

Sasuke vivía de bagels [1].

Este era el caso en la mayoría de cualquier estudiante universitario, sobre todo en los que alquilaban sus propios apartamentos, como él estaba haciendo. Los bagels eran notoriamente fácil de preparar, producían una variedad de sabores diferentes, (a él parcialmente le gustaban más los de la semilla de amapola), y sobre todo si eran baratos.

Era más o menos lo que comía de desayuno todos los días. A Sakura le gustaba cocinar, lo que significaba que podía contar con una comida medio decente de vez en cuando, claro, si ella estaba dispuesta a compartir. Pero esta mañana, ella todavía estaba dormida en el sofá, acurrucada como un gato en los cojines. Él se había quedado dormido allí también, y se quejó para sí mismo lo molesto de haberse quedado dormido en el sofá con su exasperante compañera de cuarto.

Dándole la espalda a Sakura, cuya camisa estaba cabalgando sobre su estómago, le ofreció una visión bastante atractiva, que pisoteó a la cocina. Frotándose los ojos adormilados, metió la mano en el refrigerador por un bagel. Por desgracia no sabía a amapola, por lo que cogió un panecillo de cebolla de la bolsa, lo cortó por la mitad, y metió dos piezas en las dos ranuras de la tostadora.

Bostezando, él apretó el botón. Lo que sucedió después, pasó muy, muy rápidamente.

El fusible estaba quemado. En una lluvia de chispas, y fuego del infierno, la tostadora explotó.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Sasuke, saltando hacia atrás y casi cayó encima de su trasero al ver las chispas fugaces de la tostadora. Nubes de humo en erupción llenaban las dos ranuras. Debió haber sido un problema eléctrico, pero no había tiempo para pensar con claridad. Para hacer que deje de echar chispas y botar humo, cogió la cuerda, vacilante.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, imbécil! —una voz aguda le gritó al oído, temporalmente quedó ensordecido. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Sakura enganchada en el brazo que sostenía el cable, sus ojos verdes estaban extraordinariamente alerta para ser temprano por la mañana—. ¡Te vas a electrocutar!

—¡Baja la voz, idiota! —gritó de nuevo, ya que la tostadora comenzó a temblar ominosamente sobre el mostrador—. ¡Tenemos que desconectar la maldita cosa o explotará!

—¡Entonces utiliza guantes de goma o algo así! —gritó Sakura—, ¡la goma bloquea la electricidad, es como los condones para las manos!

Medio aterrorizado por el caos explosivo de su tostadora y medio furioso por el monstro ruidoso gritándole al oído, Sasuke admitió que tenía razón. Tocando una cuerda con sus manos que parecía estar a unos segundos de estallar en llamas, no sólo era estúpido, lo más probable suicida. Y no quería imaginar cuánta diversión tendría Sakura, al saber que él se había suicidado al desconectar una tostadora.

Él desgarró uno de los cajones de utensilio que estaba debajo del fregadero, cuando la tostadora continuó vomitando chispas y lenguas de llamas tenues, en busca de un par de guantes de goma. El olor a acre de la rosquilla quemada rasgó el aire, añadiendo sal a la herida, no sólo estaba arriesgando su vida para salvar a su apartamento de la quema, sino que también había perdido un buen bagel, y ahora tenía que oler su cadáver.

—¡Date prisa! —Sakura gritó, agarrándose al brazo suyo y escondiéndose detrás de él al ver que la tostadora vibraba como loca, deslizándose hacia atrás y adelante en la encimera.

—¡Tranquila, mujer! —siseó, cuando finalmente encontró un par de guantes de goma amarillos utilizados, enterrados debajo de las espátulas. Rápidamente se los puso, haciendo caso omiso de lo femeninos que eran, y antes de que pudiera hablar de él, agarró la cuerda y arrancó la clavija de la pared.

Al instante, sin corriente, la tostadora se calmó. El humo siguió desde el interior, llenando la cocina, pero las llamas se habían extendido y ya no había chispas amenazadoras.

Exhaló bruscamente en relieve. Sakura ya se había separado de su espalda. Él se arrancó los guantes y los arrojó a la papelera.

—¿Qué diablos estabas tratando de hacer? —Sakura rompió, por encima de su miedo y totalmente lista para abrazar a su ira—. ¡¿Quemar el maldito edificio?!

—¡Sólo puse un jodido bagel! —contratacó. Caray, ¿no podía darle un descanso? Él casi se había matado a sí mismo tratando de hacer su propio desayuno. No necesitaba que lo estuviera regañando—. ¡No es mi culpa que este lugar tenga un cableado de mierda!

—Estaba durmiendo tan bien —se quejó Sakura—. ¡Tengo trabajo en la noche, insensible!

—Tsk. Lo que sea.

Con eso, él lanzo todo el tostador a la basura, y abrió la pequeña ventana que estaba encima de la encimera para ventilar un poco. Luego, se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse.

—¿A dónde diablos vas? —demandó saber Sakura, pisándole los talones—, ¡la cocina es un desastre, no la puedes dejar así!

—A comprar una nueva tostadora. Mantente fuera de mi habitación.

—Oh, ¿vas de compras? —exclamó ella, animándose, como una especie de hechicera-maníaco-depresiva—. ¡Yo también quiero ir!

Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero no protestó. Había algunos artículos de la casa que aún necesitaba comprar, como botes de basura para los cuartos de baño, tijeras, cortinas nuevas. Y Sasuke odiaba ir de compras, así que tal vez trayendo a Sakura aceleraría el proceso.

—Lo que sea —murmuró—. Lárgate, voy a cambiarme.

Y con eso, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Sasuke tuvo que preguntarse en qué diablos había estado pensando comprometiéndose a esto.

—¡No podemos pagar la marca de la tostadora! —Sakura estaba silbando en sus oídos como una víbora loca, la cola de cabello rosa caía hacia atrás y adelante como un péndulo mientras negaba con la cabeza—. No sé, ni me importa en que tipo de lugar fuiste criado, ¡pero tenemos que ceñirnos a un presupuesto!

Él había pensado que trayendo a Sakura consigo; podría acelerarse las compras.

—¡¿Qué presupuesto estás aplicando comprando dos manteles de mierda?! —contratacó Sasuke, plenamente consciente de que la gente estaba mirándolos mientras se gritaban el uno al otro en el pasillo de electrodomésticos.

¡Qué estúpido, ingenuo, infantil y optimista sueño había tenido!

En lugar de reducir el tiempo que tendría que pasar encerrado en el infierno, la presencia de Sakura en el viaje estaba sirviendo como catalizador para un aneurisma. Ellos no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en nada. Ni siquiera en la marca de la tostadora que estaban comprando.

—¡Los necesitamos! —gritó Sakura, sosteniendo los dos horribles manteles en sus manos como si fueran sus hijos preciosos—. Uno para ahora, y uno para la navidad, ¿ó es que no te importa expresar el espíritu de la navidad? ¡Scrooge! ¡Eres un Scroogy, y un Grinch, y un Burgemeister [2]! ¡Y no dejaré que arruines la navidad, no lo haré!

—La navidad —Sasuke dijo con un poco de furia—, fue hace cuatro meses. Ponlo. Donde. Estaba.

—¡Nunca! —gruñó Sakura—, por que si lo hago, luego viene la navidad, y Walmart [3] venderá todo, incluyendo a este bello mantel. Y vamos a tener que utilizar uno de esos de plástico que quedaron de Halloween, y cuando papa Noel se acerque, ¡vamos a ser expulsados de la Navidad por nuestra incapacidad para prepararla correctamente!

—Tú perteneces a un asilo —espetó Sasuke—. Lo haces. Deberías estar encerrada con otros locos. Y cuando encuentren que está mal contigo, deberán buscar la manera de erradicarlo por las futuras generaciones.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, besa mi trasero, te veré en el infierno ¡ardiendo!, ¡ardiendo como tú quemaste la tostadora y casi el apartamento!

Habían pasado horas ahora. Cuatro horas gastadas lentamente serpenteando a través de cada uno de los pasillos de los muchos pasillos de Walmart, discutiendo sobre la necesidad de cada uno de los elementos que iban al carrito, y aún no se habían decidido sobre un tostador, que era lo que exactamente habían venido a comprar en primer lugar. Pero no, como cualquier otra mujer en la historia, Sakura había quedado atrapada por la euforia femenina de compras, y se mantuvo lanzando inutilidades en el carro a su paso.

—Me hubiese gustado quemar el apartamento —dijo Sasuke entre dientes—. ¡Contigo adentro!

—¡Y aquí vienen las amenazas de muerte! —gritó Sakura, lanzando sus brazos de forma dramática. La atención que recibían era una mezcla de irritación y horror—, una progresión natural para cualquier asesino en serie, ¡murmurar sobre las amenazas de muerte! ¡TOMEN UNA FOTO DE MI CARA MIENTRAS PUEDAN, PATRONES DE WALMART! ¡ASEGÚRENSE DE TENER UN BUEN ÁNGULO CUANDO SALGA EN LA PARTE POSTERIOR DE LAS CAJAS DE LECHE EN LA PARTE DE DESAPARECIDOS!

Sasuke la agarró del codo y tiró de su brazo.

—Ahora escúchame —le susurró, asegurándose de inyectar animosidad letal voz—. Ó pones los manteles de mierda de vuelta donde los encontraste y te callas la boca, ó yo-

—¿Ó tu qué, chico? —una tercera voz los interrumpió, y ambos se dieron la vuelta para encontrar la cabeza de un guardia de seguridad mirando hacia él, con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Qué te pasa, amenazando a una dama?

Sakura sonrió con aire de suficiencia, con las manos en las caderas, y Sasuke resistió el impulso de golpearla cuando ella soltó su brazo.

—¿Piensas que eso es una dama? —espetó Sasuke al guardia de seguridad, demasiado enfurecido por los acontecimientos del día para recordar que estaba puteando a alguien que podía detenerlo—, ella no es una dama. ¡Ella es una psicópata con el peor gusto de manteles que he visto!

—Hey —rompió el guardia de seguridad—. ¡Esa no es la forma de hablarle a una dama!, ¡fuera de aquí, pequeño punk!

—¿Qu-

Eso fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo de decir, ya que el guardia de seguridad torció uno de sus brazos con fiereza a su espalda y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del pasillo. Fácilmente pudo haber cortado el agarre al bombero, pero golpear a un guardia de seguridad, en uno de esos inútiles alquiler de policías, con las cámaras de seguridad, conseguiría que fuera lanzado directamente a la cárcel. No pase, no 200 dólares, y no maldita tostadora nueva.

Lanzó a Sakura, quien estaba sosteniendo su cartera con la expresión más maliciosa que había visto en un ser humano, una mirada final de puro asco antes de que el guardia luchara para llevarlo a las puertas de salida. Sin más preámbulos, fue lanzado como una mierda en la lluvia, el guardia incluso gritó un cliché después de que lo lanzó.

—¡Y PERMANECE FUERA!

¿Qué en la jodida tierra había hecho él para merecer un día como éste? Se había despertado medio abrazado con su peor pesadilla, trató de hacer un bagel que casi logró hacer que fuera electrocutado e incendiar el apartamento, estaría trabajando como un cajero de mierda para pagarlo, ser timado por venir a este viaje de compras inútiles y peleando con su peor pesadilla alrededor de cuatros horas sobre cada pieza del inventario de Walmart, expulsado por la fuerza de la tienda gracias a un estúpido malentendido y un guardia de seguridad en exceso de peso con una parcialidad evidente de caras bonitas, ¿y qué era lo peor? Su peor pesadilla todavía estaba adentro.

Con sus _tarjetas de crédito._

_¡Tú me llevaste a esto, Sakura!_ Pensó furiosamente, incapaz de procesar lo increíblemente mal que este día iba. Caminaba de un lado para otro como un gato mojado, silbando rabioso y conspirando en toda clase de venganza. _¡No tienes a nadie a quien culpar sino a ti misma por lo que te haré cuando te ponga las manos encima!_

Furioso, se dirigió hacia la parada del autobús, tomando asiento por debajo de la sombra a esperar.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron detrás de él y para su sorpresa total, Sakura salió con unas cuantas bolsas de plástico en sus manos, fresca como una lechuga. Él habría esperado totalmente que ella pasara ahí otras cuatro horas más, vagando sin rumbo pasillo en pasillo, comprando todo lo que podía permitirse con el dinero de él, aunque sólo sea para hacerle esperar bajo la lluvia un poco más. Pero allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Hey! —dijo alegremente, sentándose a su lado—. Que locura ahí, ¿eh? Aquí está tu billetera.

Él se la arrebató de las manos, gruñendo.

—¿Cuánto gastaste?

—No mucho —respondió ella, mostrándole lo que había en las bolsas—. Caray, está lloviendo. Decidí hacer concesiones. Regresé el mantel de navidad, y tengo la tostadora cara a pesar de que no es diferente a la otra.

Sasuke estaba desconcertado por su inesperada generosidad. Le mostró dos recibos, donde decía que ella había pagado la mitad de sus compras con su dinero, y la otra mitad con el dinero de él. Justo en la mitad.

—No son la misma tostadora —murmuró él, sacado de sus casillas—. Este tiene ranuras para perros calientes.

—Sabes que no como carne —resopló Sakura con altanería—, ¿Por qué diablos voy a estar interesada en las ranuras de perros calientes en una tostadora?

Sakura no le pidió absolutamente disculpas por su complicidad en hacer que lo echaran de Walmart. Pero cuando el autobús se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron para admitirlos, encontró que estaba la mitad de enojado de lo que debería haber estado. Ella había vuelto a conversar amigablemente con él, como si nada hubiera sucedido, y ahora que tenía una tostadora de marca nueva en la bolsa, era más difícil reunir la energía para estar correctamente furioso con ella.

Además, se dijo a sí mismo mientras se dirigían de vuelta a casa, ahora que conocía su debilidad.

La próxima vez que lo molestara, la sujetaría y le haría comer perros calientes.

* * *

Seguía lloviendo cuando llegaron a casa, el tipo de refrescante lluvia que rompe una ola de calor agonizante como la que había estado experimentando Konoha. Cuando entraron, todo el apartamento olía a limpio como la tormenta afuera, desde que habían dejado las ventanas abiertas para ventilar la cocina. Sasuke inmediatamente puso a trabajar la tostadora nueva, todavía hambriento por la falta de desayuno de bagel, mientras que Sakura saltó a una silla para acomodar las cortinas nuevas.

—Hombre, estos están viejos —ella maldijo para sus adentros, y Sasuke levantó la mirada para ver su pequeño cuerpo en precario equilibrio sobre la desvencijada silla de comedor. Sus instintos protectores inherentes quemaban en las veces más inoportunas (ya que en este momento, realmente le gustaría verla derrocada fuera de su percha y caer de trasero), se apresuró firme hacia ella, con las manos en su cintura.

—¡Idiota! —la regañó—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Ella lo miró, con las mejillas encendidas, y un calor extraño comenzó a acumularse en su estómago. Los ojos de ella se estrecharon.

—¡Estoy tratando de colgar las cortinas en la barra de la cortina, estúpido! —rompió ella—. ¿Te importa?

—Eres demasiado pequeña, espera a que termine y te ayude —gruñó—, te matarás así. Bájate.

—No lo haré —replicó ella—. Soy una mujer y tengo que conservar mi independencia, y… ¡hey! ¡Quítame las manos de encima, ¿quién te crees que eres?! —Él hizo caso omiso a sus protestas, levantando su pequeño cuerpo, y dejándolo en el suelo.

Sasuke sabía que tenía que haber herido su orgullo, pero después de lo que ella le había hecho pasar ese día, no podía evitar sentir que se lo merecía. Sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa, tomó la barrera de la cortina en sus manos, cogió un placer primordial con la mirada escandalizada de ella en su rostro, levantó la mano, y colgó la cortina fácilmente en pocos segundos.

—Supongo que piensas que esto hace que la vida valga la pena —susurró ella, cruzando los brazos y mirando fuera de él.

Sasuke se rió oscuramente a sí mismo, antes de hacer estallar un bagel fresco en la tostadora nueva. Echó un poco de humo, como las tostadoras suelen hacer, pero un minuto después, un panecillo recién tostado apareció como una recompensa por todos sus esfuerzos. Al menos la anterior tostadora era la que tenía mal cableado, en vez de la cocina.

Él extendió una fina capa de queso crema sobre cada mitad del bagel, y estaba a punto de darle un mordisco a la mitad, cuando fue arrancado de sus manos.

—Dios, gracias. ¡Me muero de hambre! —Sakura suspiró, y con los ojos homicidas, escandalizados, observó mientras ella tomó el primer codiciado bocado. Sasuke sintió caer su mandíbula. _¡Tienes que estar bromeando!_

—Oh, no me mires así —le espetó ella—. Todavía tienes la mitad. Y yo ya he cocinado para ti ¿no te parece que me debes? Y soy la única buena en esto, ya sabes. Te hice tortillas y freí un salteado delicioso. Tú metiste un panecillo en una tostadora. Esa es la medida de tu maestría culinaria. Yo debería estar enojada contigo, pero no lo estoy. Así que vamos a disfrutar de este panecillo y luego pediremos algo de comida, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke estaba furioso, pero ella tenía un buen punto.

Así que se quedó con ella en la cocina, compartiendo el único bagel que quedaba en el refrigerador en un cómodo silencio extraño.

* * *

—Muy bien, me voy —dijo Sakura, mirando su celular para decir la hora. Ella empacó el resto de sus sobras chinas y las puso en la nevera—. Trabajo hasta medianoche hoy, así que te veo mañana.

—No —dijo Sasuke bruscamente—. No salgas hasta que yo valla a buscarte.

Sakura alzó las cejas.

Ves, este era uno de los mayores problemas de vivir con una mujer increíblemente sexy. Especialmente cuando esa sexy mujer, estaba tan maravillosamente inconsciente de su belleza. Ella se detenía por todas partes a dónde iba y sonreía estúpidamente mostrando toda confianza a cada persona que encontraba.

¿Y quería que se le permitiera pasear por la noche sola? Estaba fuera de pregunta. Ella podría ser muy bien algún tipo de ser súcubo enviando desde el infierno para acabar con él, pero también era su compañera de habitación, y una mujer. Y, por desgracia, su madre se había asegurado de que él sabía la forma correcta de tratar a las mujeres.

—Uh, está bien —dijo Sakura finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Haz lo que quieras. Eso sí, ¡no llegues tarde! Te compensaré con muchas magdalenas robadas detrás del mostrador. Oh, es cierto, ¡se me olvidaba! Tu viejo amigo Kiba trabaja conmigo.

—¿Kiba? —repitió Sasuke. Recordaba a Kiba, habían sido amigos antes de que Sasuke se haya mudado a Oto.

—Sí, él es uno de los cocineros de Kurenai. Hablamos ayer por la noche, dijo que se acuerda de ti.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de lo que venía sobre él. Hubo de repente, una sensación de malestar recorriendo a través de su estómago, y por alguna inexplicable razón, estaba enojado. Oh, vamos, no había absolutamente ninguna forma en que pudiera estar preocupado de qué Sakura hablara con Kiba. ¿Qué demonios le importaba si ella se fraternizaba con él?

Ya tenía claro de que no era su hermano, padre, o su novio. Sakura estaba en la perfecta libertad para hacer lo que le gustase.

—Hmp —contestó él.

—Está bien. Diviértete. ¡Nos vemos en la noche! —con eso, ella bailó fuera de la puerta.

* * *

A media noche, Sasuke rápidamente llegó al restaurante con sus brazos cruzados, con los ojos en las calles. No era un barrio terrible, pero no era muy bueno tampoco. Había un grupo de chicos parados en una esquina, en las sombras. Imaginar a Sakura caminando a casa por su cuenta, demasiado ingenuo y estúpido como aceptar dulces de extraños.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y salió Sakura, riendo alegremente y charlando con un chico alto, de cabello castaño. Sasuke reconoció a Kiba inmediatamente por los tatuajes en el rostro, y se intensificó esa sensación de malestar en el estómago. Tal vez era alérgico a los perros.

La posibilidad de que él estuviera celoso de Kiba por su interacción con Sakura, nunca cruzó por su mente.

—Oh, ¡hey, Sasuke! —Sakura dijo alegremente, como si él fuera una ocurrencia tardía—, te acuerdas de Kiba ¿no?

—Hey —dijo Kiba con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano. Sasuke la tomó de mala gana e hicieron eso que hacen los chicos cuando se saludan entre sí—. Así que estas de vuelta en Konoha ¿eh? Que dulce. ¡Y conseguiste la compañera de piso más linda de la ciudad!

Sasuke frunció los labios, pero más allá de eso, no dijo nada.

—Vale, vale, ¡ya entendí! —Sakura rió—. Te veo este fin de semana, Kiba, tengo que llegar a casa.

—Claro que sí, cariño. Nos vemos en la escuela, bienvenido de nuevo, hombre.

—Aa —respondió Sasuke, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Kiba, le preguntó: —¿Por qué vas a verlo este fin de semana?

_¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, soné como un marido celoso!_

—¡Sonaste como un marido celoso! —Sakura exclamó, sacando su lazo de su pelo, dejando caer libremente su largo cabello rosa sobre su espalda—. Trabajamos juntos los sábados por la mañana. ¿Feliz?

—Hmp. Él es una mala noticia.

—¡¿Disculpa?! Él no es una mala noticia, ¡es el segundo hombre más bonito que he conocido en Konoha después de Naruto!

Los nervios de Sasuke picaban, pero suponía que merecía eso.

Caminaron el resto del camino en un silencio sociable. El aire estaba todavía fresco después de la lluvia, la temperatura estaba muy fresca y había incluso una ligera brisa tirando del cabello de él. Si cada noche era así de agradable, no le importaría recoger a Sakura de sus turnos nocturnos. Siempre y cuando, por supuesto, ella mantuviera su bonita boca cerrada.

Además. Necesitaba asegurarse de que el aliento de perro conociera la interpretación de la frase "mira, pero no toques", y que guardara sus sarnosas manos para sí mismo.

Las implicaciones de esta posesividad se perdían por completo en él. ¿Celoso? ¿De Kiba?

Ni hablar.

* * *

_Hola!:3_

_Casi no tuve tiempo de traducir este capítulo D: pero acá está :3 espero que les haya gustado :D _

_[1]: Bagel es un tipo de pan de esos que suelen tener un hueco en el medio, así como los que come Homer Simpson._

_[2]: Scroogy es un tipo malhumorado que detesta y odia la navidad, Grinch es la criatura esa verde que siempre quería arruinar la navidad, y Burgemeister... también es un tipo que odia la navidad jaja, en resumen, son unos monstruos que están en contra de la celebración._

_[3]: Walmart es como un Exito o un Carrefour, o un Pepe Ganga xD_

_Me divertí mucho en la parte donde Sakura grita que Sasuke es un asesino jaksajsaja xD_

_Por cierto, hace unos días, la autora publicó el capítulo 9.. asfdsfasdas, está buenísimo! *-*  
_

_Creo que eso es todo, si no entienden algo, me preguntan!:3_

_Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, seguidores :) _

_Sayonara!_

_Jessi. _


	7. Infestado

**Encuentros cercanos.**

Capítulo 7: Infestado.

Sakura se acurrucó profundamente en sus mantas con una sonrisa feliz en su cara.

La escuela empezaba por la mañana. ¡Su primer día de colegio! Estaba terrible, terriblemente emocionada, y optó por celebrar durmiendo en su cama por primera vez. Su grande y hermosa cama que Sasuke ayudó a construir para ella, con las sábanas de algodón transpirable que estaban en calor, pero lo suficientemente sólido como para mantenerla caliente si empezaba a hacer frío, y la montaña de edredones y almohadas y este afgano muy, muy impresionante que su abuela había tejido para ella y que había mantenido desde que era una bebé. Recién duchada y vestida con su pijama favorita, una vieja camisa de Aerosmith y shorts, que con seguridad podría decir que ella estaba en una noche perfecta.

Todo estaba tranquilo en su casa por una vez. Por lo general ellos terminaban pasando juntos en la sala de estar, viendo infomerciales o juegos de béisbol en la televisión. Pero en la víspera de su primer día de clases, ambos sintieron que era una buena idea omitir la televisión e irse a dormir temprano. Sasuke estaba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada.

Sakura se acurrucó como un gato debajo de sus sábanas y cerró los ojos.

_Tú eres mi joya preciosa, _pensó con cariño, acariciando su colchón con toda la adoración de un amante.

Caliente donde yacía y perfectamente en paz con el mundo en este momento, se sintió a la deriva en ese espacio feliz entre el sueño y la vigilia. Su alarma se programó para que pudiera ducharse y hacerse devastadoramente bella antes de su conferencia universitaria, su mochila estaba llena de todos los libros necesarios, cuadernos en blanco y el tipo de lápices realmente caro con la punta delgada que deja huellas muy satisfactorias en el papel, y….

_Arañazo, Arañazo, Arañazo._

Hmm. Eso fue raro.

_Arañazo, Arañazo, Arañazo._

Frunció el ceño y abrió un ojo para mirar alrededor de su oscuro dormitorio, tratando de identificar la fuente del ruido. La ventana estaba abierta y ella pensó que debió ser una ráfaga de viento susurrando un papel o algo en su escritorio. Suspirando, ella se reasentó en su montaña de almohadas y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

_Arañazo, Arañazo, Arañazo._

El ruido era cada vez más fuerte. Y ahora, Sakura estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Ruidos misteriosos en la noche a menudo significaba que había algún tipo de asesino en serie rodando, esperando para atrapar a una víctima. Más fuerte aún. Y más cerca.

Gimiendo, ella se sentó y miró a su alrededor, gritando en voz baja.

—¿Sasuke? ¡Cállate y vete a dormir!

Se estaba poniendo agresiva, pero salió chillona y aterrorizada. No hubo respuesta, salvo que los arañazos se hicieron más fuertes. Lo que sea que estaba causando ese ruido estaba ahora dentro de su habitación.

Dadas las circunstancias, Sakura manejó la situación muy bien.

Se quitó las mantas, salió disparada de la cama, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas "¡Sasukeee!" antes de correr a la velocidad de la luz fuera de su habitación al final del pasillo.

Sus pies se tropezaron con la alfombra del pasillo y, sin dejar de gritar, se cayó indignamente frente a la puerta de Sasuke. Para su crédito, él se despertó con bastante rapidez y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con una cantidad admirable de la conciencia.

—¿Sakura? —exclamó, mirando hacia ella, confundido— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—¡El asesino en serie! —Sakura gritó, rompiendo a llorar mientras se puso de pie y se apoderó de la parte frontal de la camisa de Sasuke— ¡El asesino en serie, Sasuke! —lo sacudió transmitiendo la urgencia— ¡El rasguño del asesino en serie! ¡Está sucediendo!

Vagamente, ella notó lo guapo que se veía en su camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules de algodón, con el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre. Decidió compartir ese poco de información, y si sobrevivía esa noche, pensaría en lo bien que se veía él. Pero ahora, convencida más allá de toda sombra de duda de que había un asesino merodeando alrededor de su dormitorio sediento de su sangre, no era el momento.

—¿Estás bromeando? —le espetó, con sus manos agarrando las muñecas de ella en un intento vano de retirarle sus manos de la camisa—. Vete de nuevo a la cama. Tuviste una pesadilla.

—¡Estoy viviendo la pesadilla, Sasuke! —ella chilló—. ¡La estoy viviendo! ¡Hay un asesino en mi cuarto!

Él rodó los ojos odiosamente.

—¡Sólo escucha! —gritó ella—. ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke, sólo escucha los arañazos en mi habitación mientras él arrastra su hacha por la alfombra!

Ella podía decir por la mirada furiosa en los ojos de Sasuke, que él sólo estaba tomándolo a humor, pero él se abrió por el pasillo a pesar de todo, sin prisas y trabajando bajo la ilusión arrogante que no había alguien en la habitación de Sakura que le cortaría la cabeza y su cuerpo bastante bonito. Sakura lo empujó a lo largo, escondiéndose detrás de él con firmeza, a gusto con el conocimiento de que tendría tiempo de sobra para salir de la vivienda, mientras que el asesino estaba matando a Sasuke.

—Jodida ridícula —Sasuke estaba murmurando en voz baja, y Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se dirigían hacia su dormitorio—. Inútil, infantil, ridícula de mierda cada maldito día.

_Arañazo, arañazo, arañazo._

—¡Dime que escuchaste eso! —chilló Sakura, sacudiendo el brazo que le sostenía—. ¡Sasuke, dime que escuchaste eso!

—¿Escuchar qué, tonta? —chasqueó groseramente, pero ella estaba demasiado asustada para estar bien ofendida.

—¡El arañazo! ¡El arañazo, idiota! ¡Dime que escuchaste el maldito arañazo!

_Arañazo, arañazo, arañazo._

Sasuke se puso rígido, como un perro que huele un conejo, y Sakura en silencio le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Escuché algo —murmuró él—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—¡Es el asesino! —Sakura casi sollozó—. ¿No te das cuenta? Está sucediendo, está sucediendo ahora mismo.

—Sakura, cállate —espetó—. Hay algo en tu habitación ¿entiendes? Baja la voz.

Ella se mordió el labio y siguió de mala gana cuando Sasuke miró el interior de su oscuro cuarto. Él miró a la izquierda y a la derecha, y cuando volvieron a sonar los arañazos, esta vez más fuerte que nunca, él discutió en voz baja.

—No es un asesino —dijo poco a poco, saliendo de la habitación.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —preguntó Sakura con voz aguda.

Luego, a partir de las sombras, la fuente de los arañazos se reveló. Doce pulgadas de alto, una larga cola peluda en atención, y una mirada sin alma, el mal paso en los ojos negros, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y soltó un chillido espeluznante.

Sakura no pensaba. El terror paralizó sus ondas cerebrales, y ella saltó sobre la espalda de Sasuke, y se aferró como un koala bebé, gritando:

—¡UNA ARDILLA! ¡MIERDA! ¡NO! ¡ESO ES MUCHO PEOR QUE UN ASESINO! ¡DISPARA, SASUKE!

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó, tambaleándose un poco por su retorcimiento furioso—. ¡No voy a disparar a una ardilla de mierda!

—¡TIENES QUE HACERLO! ¡HAY QUE DISPARARLE Y COLGARLA AFUERA COMO UNA ADVERTENCIA A OTRAS ARDILLAS! ¡SASUKE! ¡ESTÁ TOCANDO TODAS MIS COSAS!

La ardilla no parecía asustada al ojo no entrenado de Sakura. En todo caso, parecía decididamente satisfecha, ya que empezó a correr por su cama.

—¡MI CAMA NO, MALDITA! —Sakura gritó, golpeando de nuevo a Sasuke en la espalda—. ¡NOOOO!

Sasuke la agarró por las muñecas, y la arrojó fuera de él.

—Llama a Kakashi —ordenó—. Una infestación de roedores de mierda, voy a matarlo por no decirnos sobre esto cuando firmamos nuestro contrato de arrendamiento. Voy a atraparla o algo así.

—¡No hay nada de sangre en mi colección de zapatos! —le espetó amenazadoramente, aterrorizada, pero no hasta el grado de no preocuparse por lo que le pase a sus zapatos—. Por cada gota de sangre que encuentre en mis zapatos, te mataré.

Contenta con que él iba a matar a la ardilla y salvar sus posesiones, ella echó a correr por el pasillo, barritando en el baño de Sasuke con un teléfono celular en la mano.

Se puso de pie en el inodoro de Sasuke y, con dedos temblorosos, logró marcar el número del propietario. Su perezosa y tolerante voz contestó al tercer timbre.

—Apartamentos aldea de la hoja, está hablando con Kakashi, ¿cómo puedo…

—¡ARDILLAS! —Sakura gritó, furiosa, asustada e incoherente en este punto—. ¡Ardillas en mi apartamento!

—¿Se puede saber quién está llamando? —Kakashi preguntó suavemente, sonando supremamente indiferente con la angustia de Sakura, que sólo encendió su ira ardiente.

—¡SOY EL JODIDO REY LAGARTO! —ella gritó—. ¡ES LA COSECHA! ¡C-17! ¡VEN A C-17!

—¿C-17? Ah, ¡señorita Haruno!, ¿cómo está el nuevo lugar?

—¡INFESTADO! —aulló—. ¡Infestado, bastardo! ¿Por eso se pone la máscara? ¿Debido a la infestación?

—¿Infestación?

—¡Hay una ardilla en mi habitación, tocando mis cosas, violando a mi sentido de la seguridad! ¡Póngame con el Pentágono!

—¿Una ardilla? —Kakashi rió entre dientes—. Ya veo. Voy a enviar al hombre de mantenimiento, él estará allí en un santiamén. ¡Buenas noches!

—¡No te atrevas a colgar-

El clic del receptor en el otro extremo la envió casi a un ataque de histeria, agravada por el sonido de pasos corriendo por el pasillo, y furiosos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios haces en mi baño? —exigió saber Sasuke desde el otro lado, moviendo el picaporte sin ningún éxito, ya que ella había cerrado con seguro.

—¡El mío estaba demasiado cerca a la ardilla! —explicó—. ¿La atrapaste? ¿Está muerta? ¿Está su sarnoso cadáver en exhibición para intimidar a otros?

—… No exactamente —respondió Sasuke secamente, sonando molesto consigo mismo—. Déjame entrar.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Dejas a la ardilla en mi habitación y yo te-

—¡Me mordió, perra psicópata! —le espetó—. ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

—¡OLVÍDALO! ¡Me vas a infectar con tu rabia!

—Sakura. Voy a tirar la maldita puerta abajo, ¡que Dios me ayude! Necesito una jodida medicina.

—¡Vete, animal rabioso! ¡Vete y déjame en paz!

—¡SAKURA!

Él le gritaba. Sasuke no parecía el tipo de persona que gritaba, lo que la asustó aún más. Tuvo que haber sido muy mala idea hacerle perder el control de esa manera. ¿Podía realmente dejar a su compañero de armas sólo en el frente? ¿Para sufrir una horrible muerte que no merecía?

Vagamente, recodó la forma en la que la había llamado gorda. Una sonrisa torcida conquistó sus labios, de manera temporal contrarrestando el miedo, y dijo entre dientes:

—No es más de lo que te mereces, ¿verdad? Te burlas de lo que como, me quedaré aquí sana y salva en tu estúpido baño y dejaré que te coman, y por la mañana, cuando venga la policía a recoger lo que queda de tus huesos, yo-

¡BOOM!

La quijada de Sakura cayó.

Sasuke estaba de pie en el umbral del cuarto de baño, echando humo como un tigre enjaulado. Los restos arrugados de madera de la puerta yacían sobre las baldosas de linóleo. Había tirado la puerta de una patada.

—Dame. La jodida. Medicina —le gruñó—. ¡Ó te lanzo al pasillo y me reiré cuando ellos te destrocen!

Sakura se debatía entre el gran asombro que sentía en ese momento por Sasuke en el papel de chico malo, y su soporífera. Él parecía más que capaz de asesinar en ese momento, dada su negatividad a dejar el interior de su cuarto de baño, y después de esa demostración de fuerza impresionante, no tenía ninguna duda en su mente que él fácilmente podría hacer valer su amenaza.

—¡Vuelve a subir la puerta! —dijo ella con voz aguda—. ¡Voy a limpiar la mordedura, pero pon la puerta de inmediato!

Para su alivio, él asintió secamente y cogió la puerta que había echado abajo, reemplazándola al azar entre el bastidor nuevo. Ella buscó rápidamente el botiquín de Sasuke, dudando mucho que encontraría una crema tópica para curar la rabia en medio de loción y enjuague bucal. Detrás de ella, le escuchó murmurar:

—Cómo diablos estoy pagando para tener esta puerta fija.

Él empujó su ropa sucia en frente de la puerta para que actúe como una barrera antes de abrir el grifo. Mantuvo su antebrazo por debajo del spray, y dando la vuelta, Sakura se quedó sin aliento al ver que el agua se volvía color marrón con la sangre.

—¡Realmente te mordió! —exclamó ella. Corrió con crema antiséptica y bateó la mano de él lejos de la punción en el brazo que tenía una fuga de cantidad sorprendente de sangre—. Maldito monstruo… ¿Qué paso ahí?

—Familia —dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

—¿Eh?

—No sólo era una ardilla. Tenía una familia. Me atacaron, todos a la vez. En formación. Alguien ha entrenado a esos hijos de puta.

Sasuke sonaba muy parecido a que sufriendo de estrés post-traumático. Sakura decidió mantener la boca cerrada. Cuando la sangre dejó de correr, ella trató la herida con antiséptico, ignorando los lloriqueos de dolor de Sasuke, y colocó una banda encima.

—Tendrás que ir al hospital en algún momento —le informó con gravedad—, para una vacuna contra la rabia.

—Que demonios.

—¡No estoy bromeando! La única manera de tratar la rabia es antes de que los síntomas se muestren.

—Tranquilízate. Tú me arruinaste la maldita noche entera.

—¡Te volverás trismo, Sasuke! ¡Y me veré obligada a humillarte aún más por tirarte cosas a la boca, ya que no serás capaz de detenerme! ¡Y entonces te vas a morir, una muerte espumosa, indigna, y voy a convertir tu cuarto en un centro multimedia!

—Vas a ser una esposa de puta madre algún día, ¿verdad? —Sasuke rompió vilmente—. Perra loca. ¿Has llamado a Kakashi?

—Dijo que el hombre de mantenimiento estaría aquí —dijo ella, catalogando cada insulto que él le arrojaba, así podría cobrárselas más tarde, cuando estuviera segura de que no tuviera rabia—. Vamos a esperar aquí… estamos a salvo. Eso espero.

Así que se sentaron juntos en el baño de Sasuke, él en la parte posterior de la taza del baño, Sakura en el borde de la bañera, esperando que el hombre de mantenimiento llegara para salvarlos. Era como estar en la cárcel, Sakura miró a Sasuke con cautela, esperando que no empezara a echar espuma por la boca, y Sasuke la miró, claramente culpándola por la forma en que la noche iba.

Los minutos se prolongaron en horas, y Sakura no se dio cuenta de que había caído dormida hasta que Sasuke, groseramente, le daba unas palmaditas en la frente para despertarla.

—El tipo del mantenimiento está aquí —él murmuró.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Sakura estúpidamente, antes de exclamar: "¡Oh!" y saltar sobre sus pies. Su cuello estaba rígido de dormir contra la pared de la ducha toda la noche, y estaba mareada por un momento antes de ponerse de pie. Ella siguió a Sasuke fuera del baño hacia el pasillo.

El hombre de mantenimiento, un hombre de aspecto amable llamado Iruka con una cicatriz en la nariz, estaba saliendo de su dormitorio con una jaula en la mano. Él sonrió afablemente y dijo:

—Buenos días, señorita. Cogí el lechón y sus bebés… no volverán a molestaros de nuevo.

Sakura se quedó mirando la jaula que él sostenía. A través de los barrotes, dos pequeñas garras surgieron, sosteniéndose en el metal, la ardilla parecía muerta a los ojos, y aunque ella nunca había visto una ardilla tan cerca en toda su vida, leyó el mensaje alto y claro:

—Yo volveré a por ti, perra. Volveré, y cuando lo haga, te voy a joder.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —exigió saber Sasuke airadamente—. Son casi las siete de la mañana, ¡te llamamos ayer!

Iruka suspiró.

—Ustedes deben ser nuevos aquí. Bien, encontraran que Kakashi, aunque es un tipo decente, es siempre un poco… tarde cuando se trata de las cosas importantes. Me llamó hace unos minutos.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Sasuke, pero Sakura suspiró pesadamente en derrota.

—Gracias —le dijo a Iruka sinceramente— por salvar nuestras vidas. Lo sentimos, estábamos sólo un poquito nerviosos en el momento. Las clases comienzan como en una hora, y así no era como esperábamos pasar la noche.

Iruka sonrió al salir.

—No hay problema, señorita. Buenas suerte en la escuela, niños.

Él salió, y Sakura empujó a Sasuke hacia su baño. Qué noche.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó él, sólo para empezar una pelea, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ve al hospital —le ordenó, cerrando la puerta de golpe entre ellos—. Necesitas una vacuna contra la rabia. Ya tengo miedo de que me cortes la cabeza en mis sueños, no es necesario añadir infectarme con rabia a mi lista de cosas de que preocuparse.

Su clase comenzó a las ocho de la mañana, había dormido horriblemente, y ahora ella nunca sería capaz de dormir en su habitación de nuevo. Esa ardilla y su jodida familia estarían de vuelta, y ellos se encontrarían en su camino de nuevo. Y lo harían de la manera más dolorosa para vengarse de ella, por su mano en su expulsión.

Listas de cosas para comprar: un cerrojo de seguridad para mantener a raya al asesino Sasuke. Nuevas bisagras de la puerta que había pateado en su ira. Y un montón de bellotas para ofrecer a la ardilla como ofrenda de paz, con la esperanza de que, cuando inevitablemente volviera a pronunciar su castigo, podría mostrar su clemencia.

* * *

_Hola!:3 _

_He estado muy, muy ocupada últimamente :s Creo que no alcanzaré a subir el capítulo la próxima semana, sin embargo, voy a tratar desocuparme y subirlo__. _

_Bueno, hablando del capítulo..._

_Como podéis ver, el apartamento se infestó de ardillas, algo que suele pasar mucho en los apartamentos, -según mi experiencia-, en Estados Unidos. Os juro que yo actuaba como Sakura en este capítulo al ver una ardilla jaja, encontrarte con una ardilla en tu residencia, es lo más escalofriante que puede pasar. Bueno, dejando al lado, no sabía si poner "Scratch" que era en la historia real, o "Arañazo", que es la traducción. Al final me decidí por 'Arañazo'.. como habréis notado xD _

_El capítulo que sigue después del próximo (valga la redundancia) va a estar buenisimo *-* y el que sigue después del que sigue, aún más *-*  
_

_Psdt: Trismo es constricción de los maxilares producida por la contracción de los músculos. O sea, el trismo se causa por apretar numerosas veces la mandíbula. _

_Creo que esto es todo:3 Hasta la próxima!_

_Jessi. _


	8. Tal vez rabia

**Encuentros cercanos.**

Capítulo 8: Tal vez rabia.

Bueno, su primer día en la universidad fue un fracaso.

No había dormido mucho la noche anterior. A causa de la obstinación de Sakura y su determinación de llegar lo más lejos posible del crimen ardilla como le fue posible, había pateado la puerta, lo que significaba que con algunas maniobras inteligentes, las ardillas serían capaz de deslizarse dentro y terminar el trabajo de devorarlo. Cada vez que intentaba dormirse, como Sakura estaba en la bañera, su miedo lo mantenía despierto, y él mismo se recordaba constantemente estar alerta, con su soñolienta mirada fija en la puerta anticipando un ataque.

Si Kakashi pensó por un minuto que iba a pagar por el costo de una puerta de baño nueva, estaba equivocado.

La mordedura en el dedo comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso también. La advertencia irritante de Sakura de que tenía que hacerse la prueba de la rabia no salía de su cabeza, y le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Se sentó en la parte de atrás, sabiendo que se veía desaliñado y sin preparación, garabateó algunas notas desordenadas que no tenían sentido y salió por la puerta decidido a ir a casa y por fin dormir un poco.

Cuando regresó, Sakura no estaba todavía. Él realmente no sabía como iba a ser su horario, de paso, ella mencionó que estaba tomando cursos de pre-medicación, lo que significaba que iba a estar ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus clases eran relativamente simples en comparación. Él había mirado a escondidas en sus libros de texto un día por curiosidad, y no le envidió la intensa lucha que ella estaba a punto de pasar.

Aun así, ella podía sacarlo de su cabello por un tiempo.

Sus advertencias de que definitivamente estaba positivo en la rabia persistían mientras se acostó en su cama, e hizo lo imposible para relajarse. Cansado como estaba, sus ojos aún seguían lanzándose a la herida fuertemente envuelta en su dedo.

_Maldita sea, _pensó con fastidio, sentándose de nuevo media hora más tarde, cuando dormía demostró que era inútil. Fue a su escritorio, se sentó y volvió la computadora portátil para hacer algunas investigaciones. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser la rabia?

* * *

Una hora más o menos de una intensa investigación en Internet sobre el diagnóstico y tratamiento de la rabia, Sasuke se había traumatizado con éxito lo suficiente como para levantarse y hacer una cita con el médico de la escuela. Imaginando un final horrible, indigno de sí mismo, que consiste en gran parte de la formación de espuma en la boca y una incapacidad para controlar su mandíbula, supo que esa muerte estaba por debajo de él.

Si tenía que morir, tenía que estar haciendo algo increíble.

No muchos días después de haber sido mutilado por una ardilla monstruo y su familia bien entrenada.

Se había colocado los zapatos y se dirigía a la puerta cuando Sakura volvió a casa. Parecía cansada también, pero tan bonita como siempre, y a veces si él no estaba lista para verla, ella podía ser realmente molesta. No era su culpa que fuera un muchacho joven, adolescente sano y ella pasó a ser una chica joven, y hermosa adolescente que sabía cómo vestirse bien. Sus ojos la bebieron antes de que pudiera detenerse y antes de que se obligara a apartar la mirada. Nada bueno podía venir de Sakura Haruno. Nunca.

—Hey Sasuke —dijo ella— ¿Fuiste al hospital? Si no, te voy a llevar en estos momentos. Cuanto mayor tiempo la enfermedad permanezca dentro de ti, más potente se vuelve.

Ella echó la mochila al suelo, y Sasuke la miró con mordacidad.

—Voy a tomar eso como un no —dijo ella fríamente—. Vamos. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

—Hmp. Tengo una cita con el médico de la escuela —cuando ella no recogió inmediatamente la mochila, él la miro, pero eso era casi tan eficaz como siempre lo era: ineficaz.

—¡Bien! Vamos. Iré contigo.

—Tsk. ¿Por qué?

—Así podré estar segura de lo que realmente pasó —le espetó—. ¿Crees que creo en ti cuando dices que harás lo que tienes que hacer? No con mi vida en la línea. Es posible que estés tranquilo con una muerte espumosa realmente horrible, ¡pero como el infierno! ¡No dejaré que me infectes con ella antes!

—Eres tan jodidamente molesta, no puedo creer que no te haya matado aún —respondió groseramente, pero ella ya lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

* * *

La doctora de la universidad era una bruja rubia llamada Tsunade, con enormes pechos y un carácter imponente.

Trayendo consigo a Sakura había sido un error, porque al parecer, las dos tenían bastante en común. Excepto por las tetas gigantes.

—¿Podría sólo asegurarse de que no tiene rabia? —preguntó Sakura, sentándose al lado de la mesa examinadora donde él fue forzado a hacerse—. Porque no puedo tenerlo royendo mis muebles o mi piel después.

Él le lanzó una mirada asesina excesiva, pero Tsunade encontró a su compañera de habitación divertida, y se reía.

—Está bien, ya la escuchaste, niño —le dijo ella—. Quítate la camisa.

—Tengo algo en mi dedo —Sasuke lo esmeriló, entrecerrando los ojos en el doctor—. ¿Por qué tengo que quitarme la camisa?

—Mira, no tengo todo el día —espetó Tsunade—. Cuando estés tan estimado en el campo de medicina como yo, puedes cuestionar mis órdenes. Hasta entonces, quítate la camisa. A menos que tengas un tercer pezón o tetas de perra o cualquier cosa que no quieres que veamos.

Sakura tuvo el descaro de reírse. Una parte de él esperaba que tuviera rabia, aunque sólo sea por la satisfacción de rasgar su garganta con los dientes y tener una excusa para hacerlo.

Furioso con toda la puñetera situación, agarró el borde de su camisa y la tiró por encima de su cabeza.

Aquí, él fue recompensado con algo inesperado, Sakura ruborizada. Además del desastroso choque que habían tenido el otro día usando sólo sus toallas, esta era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa. Y Sasuke sabía que era un espécimen bastante impresionante; entre trabajar todo el tiempo y los realmente buenos genes Uchiha, no era un secreto que él era, usando término profesional, secuestrado como mierda.

Pero ver a Sakura reaccionando a este tipo de información en él, era endiabladamente gratificante. Ella estaba tan fuera de su mente que le lanzó, metafóricamente, su locura. Era justo que al menos él erizara su piel un poco.

Sus ojos verdes se demoraron un tiempo largo en su abdomen, y él no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa. Al menos no era el único que miraba a su compañera de cuarto de vez en cuando.

—Así que, Sakura —dijo Tsunade convencionalmente, preparando sus instrumentos de examen de forma clínica y eficiente—, estás en el programa de pre-medicación en la universidad.

—Sí, señora —respondió Sakura, rápidamente desviando la mirada del pecho de Sasuke—. Acabo de empezar hoy.

—El profesor de biología de la escuela es un viejo colega mío —continuó Tsunade— él escribió tu carta de recomendación.

—¿Leyó eso?

Tsunade se rió entre dientes mientras se lavaba las manos en la estación de desinfección.

—Yo estoy a cargo del programa médico aquí —dijo— enseño en una clase avanzada a un grupo muy selecto de estudiantes de vez en cuando, pero no he dado a los posibles estudiantes en un par de años. Entre tanto, yo me aseguro de que ninguno de ustedes, idiotas, mueran de intoxicación por alcohol. O la rabia.

Sasuke la fulminó.

—Como sea, el profesor no tenía nada más que cosas maravillosas que decir sobre ti. Primera en su clase, muy ambiciosa, trabajadora… lo impresionaste, Sakura. Él no es un hombre fácil de impresionar.

—¡Guau!, ¡gracias! —dijo Sakura, radiando positividad, y Sasuke, sin camisa y furioso en la mesa de examen, se dejó cuestionar por qué estaba allí.

—Hmm. Bueno, impresióname como lo impresionaste a él, y vamos a ver que podemos hacer sobre un seguimiento rápido a mi programa de élite.

—¡Eso sería increíble!

—Bueno, comienza ahora. Toma su presión arterial.

Sasuke se tensó cuando Sakura tomó alegremente una cuchilla y una bomba de la Dra. Tsunade.

—De ninguna manera ella va a trabajar en mí —espetó—. ¡Es una idiota!

—No de acuerdo a su SAT [1] —replicó Tsunade, claramente divertida. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho gigante y le indicó a Sakura para proceder—. Ajusta la parte superior de su brazo, Sakura. Cuenta la presión en tu cabeza y tomate tu tiempo al liberarlo. ¿Cuál es la presión arterial normal?

—120 sobre 70 —respondió Sakura. Sasuke la odiaba—. Vamos, Sasuke, ¡no es la gran cosa!

Furioso, pero un poco intimidado por la mirada de los pequeños y brillantes ojos que la médico le estaba disparando detrás de la cabeza de Sakura, él extendió su brazo derecho para Sakura.

No le gustaba en absoluto. En parte porque había visto la lucha de Sakura con los botones del microondas en casa a diario, y no era demasiado aficionado a la idea de corte de la circulación en el brazo con lo que sea que ella tenía en la mano. Pero sobre todo no le gustaba la idea de estar sin camisa, indefenso e impotente mientras ella pasaba sus manos sobre él.

Se sentía atraído por su compañera de cuarto, de eso estaba seguro. Él no tenía necesidad de agraviar su condición, dejando que lo toque con los dedos pequeños y blandos de ella.

Envolvió el brazalete alrededor de su brazo y lo fijó en su lugar con velcro. Ella parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo cuando ello se refiere, por lo menos, apretó la bomba en la mano un par de veces hasta que la banda se envolvió finalmente alrededor de su bíceps. La constricción era incómoda hasta que ella liberara gradualmente la presión, sus ojos verdes fijos en el medidor.

—120 sobre 70 —informó ella, sonriéndole alegremente—. ¡Tienes la presión arterial perfecta!

—Hmp —murmuró. Ella no tenía que haber sonreído así, ¿verdad? Toda bonita y orgullosa de sí misma. Molesta. Desató el brazalete y se lo devolvió a Tsunade, que parecía contenta mientras registraba el número en su portapapeles.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. Estoy impresionada. Vamos a seguir adelante. Él luce un poco… sonrojado, ¿cierto?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada sucia, y Tsunade sólo sonrió. ¿Era tan obvio? La idea era aterradora. Sakura, ¿sabiendo que él se sentía atraído por ella? Sería una pesadilla. Sólo habían estado viviendo juntos por un par de días.

—¿Cree que es una fiebre, doctora? —preguntó Sakura, lejos de lucir preocupada, se veía emocionada. Sasuke estaba molesto como el demonio. Fue tomado para ser su conejillo de indias, y ella sólo había estado estudiando medicina por un día. No se había inscrito para esto.

—Podría ser —respondió bruscamente—. Comprueba su temperatura.

Sasuke se vio obligado a quedarse quito mientras Sakura sacudía su flequillo negro de su cara, sus dedos frescos y suaves en su piel recalentada, antes de ejecutar un termómetro electrónico en la frente. Él evitó cuidadosamente su mirada, sabiendo que no podía verla tan cerca de él cuando estaba en una posición tan vulnerable.

—¡98.6 grados! —dijo alegremente—. No hay fiebre. ¡Sólo te veías como si estuvieras ardiendo, Sasuke!

—¿Tengo. Rabia? —escupió con furia.

En lugar de darle un certificado de buena salud, Sasuke se vio obligado a sentarse mientras Tsunade le mostraba una serie de técnicas de exámenes a Sakura. Tenía sus ojeras marcadas, sus ojos, su nariz y su boca, por una vez Sakura parecía estar disfrutando de su locura con cada pedacito de su ser. Ella puso a prueba sus reflejos, golpeándole la rodilla mucho más de lo necesario, sintió las glándulas de su cuello en busca de anomalías, y, finalmente, le hizo sentar en forma plana sobre la mesa de examen para que pudiera comprobar sus músculos.

—Querrás sentir a lo largo del abdomen —instruyó Tsunade, con las manos frías presionando en sus músculos—. Así. Comprueba si hay contusiones, irregularidades…

—¿Qué demonios sabe ella de irregularidades? —preguntó Sasuke, sintiéndose completamente vulnerable donde lo pusieron—. Sólo ha estado estudiando durante seis horas.

—Quieto —espetó Sakura vilmente. Luego sus manos remplazaron las de Tsunade, y la diferencia se supo de inmediato. Sus dedos eran mucho más pequeños, mucho más suaves que los de la vieja loca, y el masaje tan cerca de la línea del dobladillo de sus pantalones tenían su cerebro en corto circuito en segundos. Ella estaba loca, loca, era una tirana sádica, pero también era completamente hermosa, y sus dedos eran como magia.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó Tsunade a Sakura, Sasuke apretó los dientes en el doble sentido.

—Parece bueno para mí —respondió Sakura, su voz en un chirrido, y Sasuke se atrevió a preguntarse al menos si ella estaba marginalmente afectada por lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía ver su cara de ese ángulo, pero dudaba que la encontraría sin sonrojarse.

—De acuerdo. Bien, él no tiene rabia —dijo rotundamente la rubia—. Siéntate muchacho, ponte la camisa de nuevo.

Sasuke se sentó con enojo, los ojos brillantes mientras miraba a la doctora.

—¿Perdón? ¿No tengo rabia?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió ella con frialdad—. Las ardillas en el campus de Konoha no tienen rabia.

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a evaluar?

—¿Por qué habría de evaluarte cuando todo el mundo aquí conoce que las ardillas no tienen rabia? Residuos de un disparo.

—Sí sabía que no tenía rabia todo este tiempo —siseó Sasuke como una víbora— ¿Por qué me hiciste pasar por todo este examen?

—Porque, mocoso poco paranoico —Tsunade regresó— este examen fue la audición de Sakura, y estoy encantada de decir que ha pasado —añadió con una sonrisa cálida en dirección a su loca compañera—. Me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo en la clínica alrededor de tu escuela y horario de trabajo. Un año entrenando conmigo, y el año que viene estarás en mi programa de elite, y después de eso me encargaré de que te metas en la escuela de medicina que quieras.

—¡¿En serio?! —Sakura gritó, con su voz penetrante, y Sasuke agarró su camiseta con furia—. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

La vieja bruja rió con gusto y se lavó las manos.

—No hay problema. Te enviaré los detalles; sólo sé que no acepto a nadie en mi programa sin un sólido promedio de 4.0, así que asegúrate de estudiar mucho este año, ¿entendido?

—¡Si, señora! Realmente aprecio esto, muchas gracias por la op-

Eso fue todo lo que a Sasuke le importaba escuchar. Una vez que su camiseta estaba encima y que acababa de ser jugado, él salió de la sala de examen sin esperar a Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke durmió un par de horas después de su horrible experiencia. Cuando despertó, ya era de noche, y se sintió mal descansado y molesto.

Al menos no tenía rabia.

Gruñendo, salió de la cama. Su estómago rugía y le recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día, así que fue a la cocina en busca de algo que comer.

Sakura estaba cocinando otra vez, cantando una canción horrible de género indie, al mismo tiempo que volcaba lo que parecía una tostada francesa, en la sartén. Llevaba el cabello recogido en lo alto de su cabeza mientras se balanceaba siguiendo el ritmo, y cuando él aclaró su garganta para anunciar su presencia, se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

—¡Buenos días, dormilón! —dijo—. Siéntate, hice la cena.

—Hiciste el desayuno.

—Son las 7 pm. No importa lo que sea, es la cena.

—Lo que sea.

Estaba demasiado hambriento para discutir con ella, y se desplomó en el sofá. Lamentó la siesta, no se sentía mucho mejor, y ahora no sería capaz de dormir hasta tarde, lo que significaba que estaría cansado por la mañana. Un certificado de buena salud no valía la pena todo este lío.

—¿Quieres tocino? —Sakura preguntó desde la cocina.

—¿Tocino? No comes carne.

—No, pero puedo decir que quieres un poco. Es tocino de pavo. Un poco saludable.

Sasuke sonrió, la perspectiva de la carne en el vientre de su estómago mejoró su estado de ánimo.

—¿PETA [2] no te va a echar por eso?

—Crees que eres gracioso —murmuró Sakura—. Es una lástima que seas un tonto. Me aseguré de que este tocino proviniera de una fábrica que mata a los cercos inhumanamente, y…

—Lo que sea, Sakura —él la interrumpió, incapaz de escucharla despotricar sobre la rabia de un vegetariano acerca de los males del consumo de carne—. Sí, quiero un poco.

—Claro que sí, imbécil desagradecido —espetó—. Y sé amable, Kiba va a venir dentro de poco para arreglar la puerta.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de por qué estaba molesto, pero lo estaba.

—¿Crees que no puedo arreglar la maldita puerta? —preguntó.

Sakura rodó los ojos cuando colocó un poco de tocino en la sartén.

—Oh, vamos, no conviertas esto en algún concurso de meadas-sopladas-fuera-de-proporción. Estabas durmiendo, yo no te quise despertar, y necesitamos la puerta fija. Le estaba enviando mensajes de texto antes de…

—¿Enviándole mensajes? —Sasuke rompió, de pie y completamente consciente de que sonaba como un marido celoso—. ¿Así que puedes enviarle mensajes a Kiba para que venga a arreglar la casa, pero no puedes caminar dos pies por el pasillo, despertarme, y decirme que lo haga?

Sakura alzó una ceja.

—Si hubiera sabido que estarías tan entusiasmado de arreglarla, entonces sí te hubiera preguntado. Pero Kiba vive en el edificio A y realmente no le importaba, así que-

Como si fuera una señal, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Sasuke la miró, pero ella simplemente suspiró y fue a abrir.

¿En qué demonios ella estaba pensando? ¿Qué él no sabía cómo arreglar una puerta? ¿Qué él era incapaz de una reparación casera simple? Esa era una ofensa a su virilidad, su masculinidad, a su propia naturaleza, y él no se lo permitió. ¿Pensó por un segundo que Kiba era más viril que él? Eso fue lo máximo.

—¡Hola! —le oyó decir alegremente, y él sólo podía imaginar la sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Sus dientes se apretaron y cogió el plato de comida que le había preparado, decidido a odiarlo—. Gracias por venir, te lo agradezco mucho.

—No hay problema, bebé —respondió una profunda voz masculina, y Sasuke no estaba seguro de por qué, pero estaba hirviendo. ¿Quién se creía que era, llamándola "bebé"?

No, por supuesto, que él estaba celoso ni nada. Porque eso sería absurdo. Pero, ¿quién demonios llama "bebé" a una chica después de conocerla en dos días?

—Si quieres comer algo primero, hice tostadas y tocino —dijo Sakura—… Antes de que se enfríe.

—No hay nada mejor que una chica que sabe su manera alrededor de la cocina —rió Kiba, y ambos entraron en la cocina.

Sasuke recordaba a Kiba de la escuela. Él no era demasiado aficionado al niño (aunque menos en este punto de lo habitual, dada la forma en que él mantenía sus ojos follando a su compañera de cuarto), pero particularmente le disgustaba. Lo miró, recordando como era antes, sólo más alto y con tatuajes faciales. (A regañadientes, Sasuke tuvo que reconocer cuán 'chico malo' era tener un tatuaje en la cara).

—¡Hey, hombre! —dijo Kiba con una sonrisa lobuna, y asomó la mano para Sasuke. Capturando la mano de Sakura encima del hombro de Kiba, suspiró—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! No sabía que habías vuelto a Konoha, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie?

—Hn. No creo que nadie se acuerde de mí.

Kiba se echó a reír.

—Sí, claro. Dios, una vez que Karin se entere, ella va a ser repugnante. De todos modos, Sakura me trajo a arreglar una puerta. Oí que ustedes tenían un problema de ardilla anoche.

Había una sonrisa en el rostro de Kiba que a Sasuke le molestaba, una sonrisa burlona, lo que fue sin duda un desafío a su masculinidad, absolutamente más allá de una sombra de una duda. Sintió sus músculos flexibles y estaba pensando en como agarraría a Kiba de la garganta y lo echaría fuera de su apartamento, cuando Sakura intervino.

—Sí, fue terrible —suspiró ella—. Ninguno de nosotros consiguió dormir… Realmente agradezco tu ayuda.

—¡No hay problema! Realmente aprecio tener una compañera de trabajo que es agradable a la vista.

Sasuke resopló en su tocino. ¿Podría ella realmente ser tan estúpida como para caer en la adulación superficial de alguien como Kiba?

Su risita confirmó que sí, sí podía.

* * *

Kiba no pudo arreglar la puerta solo. Sasuke se sintió satisfecho con eso, y se dignó a ayudar; entre ellos dos, se las arreglaron para conseguir las bisagras de nuevo. No había salvación para el marco de la puerta, que estaba gravemente fragmentado, tenía que ser remplazado y repintado, pero por lo menos ahora conservaban una puerta, y él no tenía que preocuparse de que Sakura entre furtivamente durante su ducha para hacerle algo terrible.

—¿Estás ocupada? —preguntó Kiba a Sakura, después de que la puerta estuviera lista y los tres se encaminaran a la cocina—. Puedo invitarte a una copa si quieres… o puedes ir a mi casa y ver la cueva del hombre.

Sasuke hervía, pero Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no gracias. Tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer. Además de lavar platos y eso. Te veré mañana en el trabajo, ¡muchas gracias por tu ayuda!

—Claro que sí, querida —respondió Kiba, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y Sasuke simultáneamente se exasperó, por razones que decidió no examinar—. Nos vemos luego. ¡Me alegra saber que estás de vuelta, Uchiha! Fiestea con nosotros alguna vez, siempre y cuando traigas a Sakura.

—Hn —escupió Sasuke.

Al segundo Kiba salió por la puerta. Sasuke giró hacia Sakura.

—¿Por qué te está besando? —preguntó.

Sakura miró perpleja.

—¿Él me besó? En la mejilla, Sasuke, ¡no es la gran cosa!

—Si no te has dado cuenta de que está tratando de enganchar contigo, eres más tonta de lo que pareces —claro, eso era innecesario de decir, pero tuvo éxito en su intención: conseguir la atención de Sakura. Sus ojos verdes brillaron de fuego mirándolo.

—No es que sea asunto tuyo —replicó ella—, ¡pero no estoy interesada en Kiba así! Además, vuelvo y digo, no es de tu incumbencia, ¡pero sé exactamente lo que él quiere de mí! ¡Que de nuevo, no es asunto tuyo!

Por lo menos, incluso si estaba escupiendo veneno, él sabía que era el primero en su mente en ese momento. No sabía por qué necesitaba ser el chico con el que pensaba todo el tiempo, incluso negativamente, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí, y no lo podía retirar. Él no quería que ella llamara a Kiba para que ayude a arreglar cosas. No quería que ella pasara tiempo con Kiba cuando podía ver un juego de béisbol con él. No quería que ella cocinara para Kiba o para cualquier otra persona, para el caso, no cuando había comprado específicamente tocino sólo para él.

Era una posesividad infantil y egoísta, pero no le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que quería a Sakura luchando con él, cocinando para él, salir con él, y pedirle ayuda a él. No con nadie más.

Las posibles implicaciones de esto se perdieron por completo en él.

—¡Crece! —demandó Sasuke—. Eres ingenua.

—¡Y tú una entrepierna de paloma! —ella gritó—. ¡No eres mi padre! ¡No tienes absolutamente ningún derecho para controlarme en casos así! ¡Espero que te ahogues con ese tocino, espero que la grasa llegue hasta tus intestinos y caigan de tu culo!

La mandíbula de Sasuke cayó.

Sakura parecía recuperarse de su rabieta con bastante rapidez, y comenzó a lavar los platos.

—Voy a hacer tarea dentro de un rato —dijo coloquial, como si no le acabase de gritar—. Pero después de eso quiero ver el Show de Daily. Se ve muy bueno esta noche.

Perplejo, completamente incapaz de mantenerse al día con sus cambios de humor rápidos, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

En cuanto los argumentos se esfumaron, no tenía ni idea de si eso era una victoria o una derrota.

* * *

Efectivamente, alrededor de las dos de la mañana, Sasuke estaba alerta como siempre. No había nada interesante en la televisión en ese momento, y Sakura, su única fuente de entretenimiento últimamente, se acostó sobre el sofá, con las piernas encima de su regazo.

Él no tenía tarea esa noche, lo cual era bueno, ni tenía ninguna clase al día siguiente, lo que era mucho mejor. Hizo una nota mental para bajar a la tienda de comestibles y conseguir su horario. Las pruebas de fútbol eran en una semana. Entre todo eso, era de esperar que estuviera demasiado ocupado como para dejar que el estrés de Sakura lo estresara más de lo que estaba.

Sus ojos acusatorios dispararon a la niña acurrucada en el otro extremo del sofá. Furioso, se preguntaba cómo alguien tan atroz podía ser tan bonita. Incluso sin maquillaje, y el cabello recogido, con una camiseta de Aerosmith, y shorts, ella era con mucha ventaja, la chica más bonita que había visto.

Razón de más por la cual tenía que crecer de una maldita vez y aprender sobre el mundo. Ella estaba jugando un juego peligroso que conduce a un tipo como Kiba Inuzuka, por no hablar de la forma en que se había descerebrado frente a ese cajero la otra noche. Las niñas parecidas a Sakura tenían que ser capaces de manejarse en situaciones como esa, y Sakura parecía tener poca o ninguna compresión sobre el sexo opuesto.

Y eso lo frustraba.

Porque eso significaba caer sobre los hombros de él para que dejen de mirarla.

Él echaba humo en silencio durante un rato más, antes de que desviara inevitablemente la mirada hacia el sur. Ella no tenía los pechos gigantes de la Dra. Tsunade, pero eran de un tamaño apreciable. Su estómago lucía plano haciendo que su camiseta cabalgara hacia arriba, vio las huellas más elementales de sus músculos en la piel tensa. Y las piernas que ella había tirado al azar sobre su regazo también eran asesinas.

Sintió a sus mejillas arder, y negó a considerar la conclusión más obvia: que le gustaba Sakura.

De repente, él negó con la cabeza. Eso era imposible. Ella estaba trastornada, era una neurótica y una perra loca, monstruo y arpía. No había absolutamente ninguna manera que le gustara así.

No. Ella sólo era una amiga muy, muy, muy atractiva (y podía admitir que él se consideraba su amigo; tú sólo no luchabas en una guerra contra un ejército ardilla sin formar un vínculo estrecho), y aunque se sintiera atraído por ella, no necesariamente significaba algo más profundo que eso.

Después de todo, había visto la forma en que ella se sonrojó por la tarde en la sala de examen. Su enrojecida, tartamudez colegiala-enamorada conducta, confirmó, aunque ella lo negara, lo encontraba atractivo, también. Y eso era peligroso: dos personas sexys que viven tan cerca el uno al otro. ¿Actuando en él?

No. De ninguna manera.

Mirando a Sakura y luego poniendo la espalda contra el cómodo sofá, quedó mirando el techo oscuro y pensó en privado que la rabia parecía una molestia mucho más manejable que la presencia de esta exasperante chica en su vida.

Por lo menos había una cura para la rabia. Allí no parecía haber una solución para Sakura.

* * *

_Hola! _

_Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, estaba ocupadísima D: _

_SAT: Es un examen que se realiza a los universitarios, en donde evalúan el conocimiento que tiene el estudiante sobre lo básico en algunas materias._

_PETA: People for the ethical treatment of animals. (Gente por el tratamiento ético de los animales)_

_Y el Show de Daily (the daily show) es una serie de comedia -muy divertida, por cierto- _

_Vale, siento no ser tan comunicativa, pero no sé que decir x_x _

_Supongo que es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo :3 _

_Cambio, fuera. Jessi. _


	9. Triunvirato de Fugly y nuevo aliado

**Encuentros cercanos.**

Capítulo 9: Triunvirato de Fugly y nuevo aliado.

El mar humor de Sasuke persistió durante el resto de la semana. Sakura se preguntó si tal vez no debió haberlo llevado tan lejos con la cosa de la rabia, pero pronto se envolvió en su propia vida para preocuparse demasiado acerca de los cambios de humor femeninos de su compañero de cuarto.

La oferta de la Dra. Tsunade para reunirse con ella en el servicio ambulatorio fue sacado de una fantasía; ¿quién no había oído hablar de ella? Ella era la más famosa de Konoha, exitosa, la médico más prolífica, y tenía la reputación de ser una severa y sensata mujer con los estándares increíblemente altos. Tomó unos cuantos estudiantes y aprendices, pero todo el mundo hizo grande el campo de la medicina.

También significaba, por supuesto, que casi todo su tiempo libre se fue debilitando con lo que era esencialmente una pasantía no pagada, pero la experiencia que iba a ganar en el aprendizaje como estudiante universitaria de primer año, bajo la mejor médica de la ciudad, valía la pena.

Al menos eso esperaba. Caminando a su turno de noche después de un largo día de difíciles clases, ella ya estaba agotada.

Se encontró haciendo malabarismos con un horario de cinco clases —desalentadora para los estándares de nadie—, un trabajo a tiempo parcial, tenis —parte de su beca, así que más o menos era obligada a jugar—, y ahora esta pasantía con la Dra. Tsunade. Ella tendría que mantener un puntaje de al menos 4.0, jugar excelentemente tenis o arriesgarse a perder su financiamiento, y tratar de no ser despedida en el trabajo sólo por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua este semestre.

Oh, sí, y entonces estaría sin hogar.

No le gustaba tener que preocuparse por el triunvirato de Fugly (sus compañeras de trabajo, Ami, Tayuya y Kin, que cada una parecía despreciarla mucho sin razones), porque en el esquema de las cosas, parecía muy pueril, lo inútil de conseguir trabajo alrededor.

Pero mientras caminaba a casa con un Sasuke silencioso, de mal humor después de su tercer turno soportando una serie de miradas desagradables y susurros a medias, se encontró realmente, vergonzosamente molesta.

_Tengo muchas otras cosas de las que preocuparme, _pensó, extrañamente tranquila mientras se dirigían de vuelta a la Aldea de la Hoja. _¿Por qué estoy haciendo hincapié en tres perras inútiles e irrelevantes que ni siquiera quieren ser mis amigas?_

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó Sasuke, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella miró hacia él mientras caminaban lado a lado, y vio que estaba mirando a ella debajo de su cabello negro y desordenado. Un ceño arrugó su frente, y con las manos en los bolsillos y esa actitud individual, sintió una emoción, por supuesto, a través de su atracción y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

—Sólo una cosa estúpida —respondió ella con indiferencia—. No te preocupes por eso.

—No me preocupa —espetó.

—Entonces no me prestes atención. ¡Estás en mis nervios! —replicó ella, su temperamento siempre tan alto cuando él estaba cerca.

Luego, preocupada de que pudo haber cruzado la línea, suspiró y añadió:

—Trabajo con tres chicas que realmente me odian. No lo sé. Sé que es muy inmaduro o lo que sea, que me preocupe por ello, pero no sé lo que hice para que me despreciaran.

Como era de esperar, Sasuke se burló. Molesta, ella empezó a caminar más rápido.

—Mira, ¡es por eso que ni siquiera me molesto en hablar contigo! —exclamó por encima de su hombro.

Escuchó un suspiró de irritación y él tomó unas pocas zancadas para alcanzarla. Maldijo su altura astronómica y su estatura patética.

—¿Acaso te gustan? —espetó.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡ese no es el punto!

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? Gente que no te gusta, no les gustas, ¿y tienes algún problema con eso?

—¡Sí, tengo un problema con eso! —Sakura se dio cuenta de que ahora estaban a todo gritándose el uno al otro en el centro de la ciudad, pero no se atrevía a calmarse. Algo en Sasuke le hacía perder el control de sus emocionas tan jodidamente fácil, ni siquiera era gracioso. Ella nunca era tan nerviosa y, francamente, era una tuerca de culo cuando estaba a su alrededor, y tenía que encontrar una razón aparente para ello—. ¡Yo no he hecho nada para merecer que me traten así!

—Suenas como niña de siete años —espetó Sasuke sin piedad, y Sakura, para su horror, sintió las lágrimas venir de sus ojos. Las palabras de Sasuke desencadenaron recuerdos de cuando tenía siete años, sin amigos, objeto de burla sin piedad y tan terriblemente sola. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, porque como el infierno dejaría que Sasuke Uchiha la viera llorar, pero maldita sea, si no le hubiese pegado donde le dolía más:

Su confianza en sí misma.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —Sasuke juró y Sakura se dio cuenta de que debió haberse dado cuenta que estaba llorando—. Maldita sea, Sakura, ¿qué es lo que te importa? No le puedes agradar a todo el mundo.

Él tenía razón, por supuesto, pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor. Crecer con miedo y baja autoestima, incluso de adulta, de puesta en común, bien gustada, Sakura Haruno era tan insegura y un poco tímida, solitaria Sakura Haruno desde el soleado patio Suna cuando se enfrentaba a la realidad de que no iba a ser universalmente querida. Sabía que ponía mucho valor al pensamiento de las personas sobre ella, pero no tenía idea de cómo revertir eso.

El estrés se encontraba bajo ella (después de sólo una semana de su horario completo en la universidad), junto con la inseguridad que sentía después de otro cambio con el triunvirato, la tenía a punto de romperse. Sasuke debió haber visto en su rostro, la forma en que su labio temblaba patéticamente, porque él dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento y ni siquiera estaba sorprendido cuando ella se arrojó en sus brazos y se echó a llorar.

Para su crédito, él no la tiró fuera de él en el camino donde pasaba un coche. En cambio, se quedo allí, un poco torpemente, con los brazos rígidos a sus costados mientras ella sollozaba como un niño en su camisa.

—¡MI VIDA ES TAN DIFÍCIL! —ella gritó.

—Baja la voz, tú banshee —siseó Sasuke, al parecer preocupándose más por las miradas extrañas que recibían de los transeúntes, lo que la hizo angustiarse más.

—¡¿CUÁL ES EL PUNTO DE ESTAR TRANQUILA CUANDO NADIE ME QUIERE?!

—Jesucristo, mierda.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto, Sasuke! ¡Ellas me desprecian y no les he hecho nada!, soy agradable, ¿no? Soy jodidamente agradable, soy jodidamente un encanto, ¿cierto? Pero a Ami y Tayuya y Kin no les importa. Y además de Ino y algunas señoras de vuelta a casa, ¡los chicos sólo quieren ser mis amigos!

Sasuke se tensó aún más, si eso era posible, y molió.

—¿Quién?

—¡TODOS ESTOS MUCHACHOS EN MIS CLASES Y EN EL TRABAJO Y LA MIERDA! ¡EXCEPTO TÚ, PORQUE ME ODIAS TAMBIÉN! —Sakura jadeó en busca de aire, soltando toda su rabia contenida en la acera, un poco sudorosa y desaliñada de su turno, su maquillaje corrido, el cabello desordenado. Era consciente de que no era su actuación más digna, pero simplemente no se le ocurrió molestarse por ello—. ¡Tú me desprecias más que nada! Y es porque te hago inyectarte vacunas contra la rabia y me encierro en tu baño, y, y, y… ¡WAHHHH!

Las palabras le fallaron, y se aferró a Sasuke apretándolo más, envolviéndose alrededor de él como un bebé perezoso. Tomó un descanso de sí misma revolcándose, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke olía increíblemente bien de cerca. Su cuerpo estaba duro como una roca, y se encontró disfrutando de una fantasía realmente excelente, surgió de nuevo al principio de la semana en que ella había recorrido con sus manos su pecho desnudo para la comprobación de la rabia o alguna mierda así, y…

—Cálmate. Jodida. Psicópata.

Se mordió el labio y se apartó un poco, se vio reflejada en sus ojos negros como el carbón, labios temblorosos, sollozando como una niña pequeña, y Sasuke, en su infinita dulzura, se abstuvo de gritarle en la cara de la manera que ella sabía que él quería. En cambio, dijo, con un tono cuidadoso y medido:

—Sólo vamos a casa. Mete tu culo en la ducha. No vale la pena ni siquiera hablar sobre esto.

En un viraje extraño, inexplicable de los acontecimientos, Sakura se sintió extrañamente reconfortada por sus palabras. Él no era dulce sacarino, asegurándole que ella era bonita y popular y a todo el mundo le gustaba. En todo caso, parecía irritado de que algo tan pequeño le haya afectado de tal enorme manera, y despidió a sus preocupaciones con unas tontas con poco más que una mirada y unas pocas palabras cuidadosamente elegidas.

Sakura miró su rostro hermoso, en sus ojos insondables, llenos de irritación e impaciencia y un montón de otras cosas que no podía nombrar, y sintió un estremecimiento de algo... algo a través de su estómago. Un calor, pero no el tipo lujurioso que ella usualmente siente cuando está alrededor de Sasuke, el tipo que le dijo alto y claro para inmovilizarlo con una precisión plana y tenerla a ella con él.

Era un tipo más suave de calor, un magnetismo que no podía explicar o definir, pero de repente se encontró con la posibilidad de dejarlo ir un poco desalentador.

—¿Estás diciendo que apesto? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pero no más lágrimas. Un retorno a sus bromas de costumbre. Con toda la resistencia del mundo, se apartó de él, la restauración de una distancia amistosa otra vez, con las manos en las caderas en un gesto desafiante—. Porque si es así, te juro por Dios que no descansaré hasta coger una ardilla que esté rabiosa y dejarla suelta en tu cama.

Sasuke sonrió. El momento había pasado, pero fueron de nuevo a ser esa especia de amigos. Y mientras se dirigían hacia el resto del camino a casa, su relación desagradable, ingeniosa restaurada, Sakura se olvidó del Triunvirato de Fugly por completo.

* * *

Viernes por la noche se encontró a Sakura y a Sasuke teniendo un típico argumento acerca de un tema atípico.

—Está oscuro afuera —espetó Sasuke— te lo dije, no vas a ir a ninguna parte sola.

—¡Es prueba de tenis, beluga! —Sakura disparó de vuelta, empatando con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo elegante—. ¡No necesito un guardaespaldas! ¿Por qué siempre piensas que necesito un maldito guardaespaldas? ¿Recuerdas cuando te pateé el culo en la cocina? ¡Eso es exactamente lo que yo haría si alguien tratara de agarrarme, lo sabes!

—Eres ingenua —dijo groseramente—. Podrías caminar por una casa de fraternidad y entrar cuando se te dijeron que lo hicieras y nadie volvería a saber de ti. No es que particularmente me importe —añadió con rencor.

—¡Dios, lo que sea! —gimió Sakura. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, satisfecha porque la falda de tenis vieja le quedaba. Blanco, firme y fácil de maniobrar—. Gastar tu maldito viernes por la noche asustando a las chicas de tenis. Raro. Perdedor. LO QUE SEA. Vamos. Si me haces llegar tarde, voy a meter esta raqueta de tenis hasta tu…

—Tal vez algunos chicos —se burló Sasuke—. Odio las fiestas.

Sakura se rió.

—Bueno, vas a tener que superar eso. Estoy pensando en tener un gran número de fiestas en nuestra casa.

—No —dijo rotundamente.

—¡Va a ser divertido! Voy a invitar a alguno de mis amigos… por lo menos, cuando me haya hecho amiga de una gran variedad de chicas… y…

—¿No deberías estar centrada en probar? —suspiró— En lugar de planear maneras de hacerme la vida miserable.

—No estoy realmente preocupada —admitió—. Creo que voy a estar bien. El tenis me ayudó a estar aquí en primer lugar.

—Arrogante —se burló.

—No es arrogante, estúpido. Confidente. No voy a moverme torpemente allí como si fuera la dueña del lugar, ni nada. Sólo creo que voy a hacer un buen trabajo. Nunca me has visto jugar ni nada, así que tubo abajo. ¿No estás en la práctica de deportes este año o algo así?

—Fútbol y béisbol.

—El béisbol es sexy —dijo Sakura, luego se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, no quería ver la atroz sonrisa de satisfacción que cruzó el rostro de Sasuke—. Nunca me ha gustado mucho el fútbol. Al igual que sé que se necesita una cantidad increíble de talento, y las cosas que hacen los jugadores de fútbol son bastantes increíbles… simplemente no me preocupo por ello. Ni siquiera un poco. ¿En qué posición juegas?

Sasuke no parecía impresionada por su baja opinión a su deporte, pero contestó de todos modos.

—El centrocampista ofensivo, por lo general.

—Eso no me sorprende —dijo Sakura en broma, rodando sus ojos—. Que estés involucrado en algo que demande atacar a la gente.

—Linda, Sakura.

—Gracias.

Unos momentos de silencio sociable pasaron mientras se abrían camino a través del campus. Todavía era relativamente tranquilo, a las siete de la noche, era entre las horas de la cena en el comedor y el horario del partido a las diferentes casas, por lo que además del ocasional regazado, el patio estaba bastante vacío. Realmente era un campus precioso, con árboles por todos lados, los edificios de aspecto antiguo. Konoha era una escuela muy antigua, algo que atrajo a Sakura. Los edificios parecían castillos, hechos de piedra con la hiedra liquidación de las paredes.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así?

Sakura levantó la vista a Sasuke cuando hablaba, para ver cómo él miraba con desagrado su conjunto. Ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué hay de malo? Este era mi uniforme de práctica cuando estaba en el colegio.

—¿Jugaste en una liga de prostitutas?

—¿Crees que las prostitutas usan esto? En primer lugar, disculpa, no hay nada de malo con la prostitución. La profesión más antigua del mundo. Si el gobierno tuviera algún sentido, tendrían que legalizarla, impuestos, hacer dinero con él, al tiempo que harían zonas para ello y que la gente que se engancha a eso estarían protegidos, y…

—No te voltees, esto no es algo político.

—Y, en segundo lugar, tienes que ser el mayor mojigato que he conocido. En serio. ¿Eres virgen?

Pensó que ella y Sasuke nunca discutirían cosas así. Pero no había forma que él fuera… ¿verdad? No con los abdominales como los de él, y una cara que parecía como si hubiera sido esculpida en mármol, y esos ojos….

—No es asunto tuyo. —dijo secamente, y ella se dio cuenta que sus orejas estaban rojas. Alegremente, dejó escapar un grito.

—¡Lo eres! —se quedó sin aliento—. ¡Sasuke, eso es adorable!

—Tsk —se burló él—. Como si tuvieras más experiencia que yo.

—¿Cómo sabes qué no? —preguntó ella.

Él soltó una carcajada y dejó de caminar, ella lo hizo también, mirándolo.

—Jesús, Sakura. Mírate.

—¿Y qué demonios se supone que significa eso? ¿Por qué piensas automáticamente que no tengo experiencia?

—Eres demasiada sana —le informó secamente—. Inocente. Todo en ti dice que eres ingenua, hija de papá protector, quien está esperando para el matrimonio.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —protestó Sakura, pisando con el pie la hierba—. ¡No voy a esperar hasta el matrimonio, sólo por alguien especial! Y no soy tan protegida.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.

—Nombra una cosa que hayas hecho sin la aprobación de papá.

Sin perder el ritmo, ella lo alcanzó y le espetó:

—Me fui a vivir con un perfecto desconocido y nunca se lo dije. ¡Un perfecto hombre extraño que puede tener simpatías nazis y no escrúpulos en matar a niñas inocentes en sus sueños!

Ella caminó más rápido, dispuesta a no hablar con él. El nervio. ¿De verdad creía que era inocente? ¿Demasiado sana como para mantenerse al día con las otras chicas?

Así que ella no había tenido relaciones sexuales aún. Gran cosa. No era como si no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad, sólo que estaba un poco pasada de moda, quería que su primera vez fuera con alguien que amaba, y ella simplemente no se había enamorado de nadie. Cuando el momento llegue, no iba a dejarlo pasar, pero tampoco iba a correr.

Quienquiera que ella permitiera entrar en el templo sagrado que era su cuerpo oscilante, tendría que ser alguien muy, muy especial. Único en su especie, en realidad. Una buena persona. Listo. Divertido. Guapo y limpio, por supuesto, y no era una cosa superficial. Sakura sólo era de la opinión que no podías abrirte de piernas con un chico con el que no te sentías físicamente atraída.

Y no había muchos chicos por ahí que cumplían sus requisitos.

Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente y se centró en su inminente puesta a punto. Estaba dejando que Sasuke le irritara de nuevo como él siempre era tan bueno en hacer, cuando en realidad debería concentrarse en mostrar a los entrenadores lo que podía hacer y qué era lo suficientemente buena para varsity.

Agarró su duro su raqueta, muy tentada a tirársela en la cara virginal de Sasuke, y salió a la cancha de tenis, sin importarle de dónde salió Sasuke mientras intentaba salir.

Idiota. Sin sexo, imbécil hipócrita, idiota virgen sin sexo.

* * *

—¡Todo bien, chicas! —dijo el entrenador, un hombre alto, musculoso, con una barba y un cigarrillo colgando de la comisura de su boca—. Reúnanse alrededor, ¡escuchen!

Sakura y las otras chicas —no había muchas más de lo que había esperado— obedecieron rápidamente, todas ellas con trajes de tenis diferentes, sosteniendo raquetas de diferentes tamaños. Ella estaba más entusiasmada que asustada; le encantaba jugar tenis casi tanto como amaba jugar softball, y prosperaba en la competencia. Gran parte de su vida últimamente era el trabajo y la escuela y discutir con su compañero de cuarto. Sería bueno para ella tener una salida para liberar todo su estrés y no cometer agresión física.

—Gracias a todas por venir esta noche —continuó el entrenador sucesivamente—. Soy Asuma; seré su entrenador esta temporada. Me alegra ver a muchas interesadas en salir. Sé que muchos están aquí con una beca, pero eso no les garantiza un lugar en nuestro equipo este año. Tenemos vacantes individuales y dobles esta temporada, por lo que otros asistentes entrenadores y yo vamos a evaluar sus habilidades y decidir dónde ponerlas si estamos interesados. ¿Suena bien?

—Sí, señor —dijeron las chicas en coro.

Sakura jugaba dobles en la escuela con Ino, pero tener otra compañera diferente era obligada a sentirlo casi como una traición de su mejor amiga. Esperaba que si ella impresionara a los entrenadores hoy, considerarían dejarla jugar individualmente.

Definitivamente había algo emocionante en la competencia uno-a-uno, algo que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando tenía pareja.

Asuma las dividió en parejas, Sakura fue puesta en contra con una pelirroja alta, curvilínea con gafas deportivas que tenía al menos una cabeza llena de su altura-gota y tal vez diez o quince libras, pero un rápido análisis de la manera en cómo caminaba a su lugar reveló que era favorecía su derecha y probablemente no sería muy rápida.

—¡Sirviendo! —la pelirroja llamó, lanzando la pelota de tenis verde en el aire y tomando una oscilación poderosa.

Sakura sonrió para sí misma, con los ojos fijos en la pelota, y cuando llegó catapultando a un lado…

¡ZAS!

Lo puso exactamente donde quería, en la esquina de la pelirroja, justo debajo de su raqueta.

—¡Buen tiro! —dijo la chica, mirando impresionada mientras se ajustaba sus gafas—. ¡Estoy muy impresionada con tu equipo!

—¡Gracias! —respondió Sakura—. ¿Lista? —tiró de nuevo el balón en el aire y lo estrelló en la red otra vez, en el mismo lugar que antes.

—Que bien, señorita Haruno —dijo el entrenador Asuma detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió, ruborizándose.

—¡Gracias, entrenador!

Jugó algunos partidos más con la pelirroja, y cuando dejaron de romper, de inmediato se presentó, con la esperanza de hacer su primera amiga mujer en la universidad.

—¡Jugaste muy bien! —dijo con su más amable sonrisa—. Por cierto, soy Sakura.

—Karin —respondió la chica, sonriendo a su vez, y estrechando las manos—. ¿Eres de primer año?

—Sí, espero que no sea tan obvio —agarraron una taza de agua desde el dispensador de Gatorade y mientras los entrenadores revisaban sus evaluaciones y las otras chicas se arremolinaban en anticipación—. ¿Tú también?

—Por desgracia. ¿Estás en el campus?

—No, yo vivo en un apartamento con mi compañero de cuarto —Sakura disparó una mirada fulminante en la dirección de Sasuke; estaba sentado en las gradas, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si fuera demasiado bueno para todo—. Casi no encontré lugar para quedarme. ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

—Yo vivo en casa con mis padres —dijo Karin, abanicándose—. Y conmuto. Algo cojo, pero estoy ahorrando un poco de dinero, de todos modos. Y mi mamá todavía me hace lavandería.

Sakura rió.

—Dulce.

Karin parecía muy chévere, y por mucho, era la mejor chica que había conocido desde que comenzó Konoha. Charlaron un rato más, intercambiando información de poca profundidad acerca de sus vidas, antes de que el entrenador Asuma reunió a todas las chicas alrededor de él para revelar los resultados de las pruebas.

—Muy bien, escuchen —dijo—. Primero que todo, quiero dar las gracias a todas por venir esta noche y darlo todo. Mucho talento este año, estoy impresionado. Así que tenemos tres aperturas para nuestra división individual. Y ellas van a ser… Sakura, Karin, y Tenten. Vamos, chicas, denles una ronda de aplausos.

Sakura, brillando, chocó los cinco con Karin, y se unieron a Asuma en el centro del grupo, junto con otra chica muy alta, de cabello largo y castaño oscuro atado en moños a cada lado de la cabeza, y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Las otras chicas aplaudieron suavemente cuando recitó los cuatro pares de chicas que había elegido para la competición de dobles, relegando todos se fueron a la escuadra alternativa.

—La práctica comienza el lunes a las cuatro —dijo Asuma—. Lleguen una hora antes para el montaje de su uniforme. Traigan los resultados de las más recientes pruebas físicas e iremos allá. ¿Preguntas?

—No, señor —respondieron las chicas al unísono.

—Muy bien. Buen trabajo, chicas. ¡Adiós!

—¡Uf! —Karin se rió—. Estaba preocupada por nada, supongo. ¡Qué impresionante, a veces los juegos de tenis de Konoha son televisados! Siempre quise ser famosa.

—¡Me conformo con ganar mi beca! —intervino Sakura—. Y, sí, una ducha también.

—¿Vas a la fiesta en la casa Theta esta noche?

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Dudo que mi compañero me deje ir. Él es un poco… un gigante bastardo.

—Ooooooh —Karin soltó una risita—. ¿Ah sí? Sí, tengo un chico por compañero de piso también. Se llama Suigetsu. Mi novio.

—¿Tus padres dejan que tu novio viva contigo? Eso es impresionante. Mi padre ni siquiera sabe acerca de Sasuke.

—Sí, son bastantes buenos con… espera. ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—Oh, Sasuke. Mi compañero de cuarto —Sakura señaló a las gradas donde Sasuke estaba impaciente esperando por ella—. Es ese tipo de ahí… el melancólico que parece íncubo… Es muy sexy, pero es un gilipollas grande por dentro…

Karin agarró por los hombros a Sakura y la giró a su alrededor para hacer frente a sus ojos rojizos detrás de sus gafas deportivas. Sacudiéndola un poco, dijo entre dientes:

—¡¿Tu compañero de cuarto es Sasuke Uchiha?!

—¿Tú… lo conoces? —preguntó Sakura, perpleja por la reacción de Karin.

—¡¿Quién no?! —gritó—. ¡Maldición, Sakura! ¡Tuve el mayor enamoramiento en él cuando fue a Konoha… luego desapareció sin razón y ahora está de vuelta y ni siquiera me dijo! Dios, está aún más bello que cuando se fue. Al igual que un delicioso vampiro.

—Odio los vampiros.

—¡Oh, lo que sea! ¡¿Estás saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha?! Bueno, tiene sentido. Eres jodidamente hermosa igual que él. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa y ver dónde vive? ¿Puedo tocar sus cosas? No le digas a Suigetsu.

—Uhm…

—Oh Dios. Oh, Dios mío. No puedo creerlo. ¡Ven a la fiesta de fraternidad, Sakura! ¡Y trae a Sasuke contigo! ¡Así todo el mundo podrá deleitarse en su calentura mutua!

Sakura suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Karin parecía haber perdido el contacto con la realidad, pero tenía un gran peinado y un saque malo, por lo que en Sakura refería, ella estaba bien.

—Está bien. Aquí, déjame tu número, te voy a dar el mío… escríbeme y nos encontraremos allí. La casa Theta… esa es la que está cerca del club de striptease, ¿verdad?

—Mhmm. Esto es jodidamente increíble. Soy amiga de la chica que vive con Sasuke Uchiha.

Un poco ofendida de que ella era fascinante gracias a Sasuke, Sakura le dio su número de télefono a Karin y saludó con la mano antes de unirse a su compañero de cuarto en las gradas.

—¡Lo logré! —dijo alegremente, sonriendo—. Primer lugar, perras.

Él sonrió, mirando un poco sonrojado.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves caliente.

—Estoy bien —dijo él bruscamente—. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

—Sí… tengo una idea. Un compromiso, en realidad.

—Sea lo que sea, no. Me voy a la cama.

—Sasuke, es nuestro primer fin de semana en la universidad. Es viernes por la noche. Y son las ocho. La noche es joven y nosotros también, y lo que sea.

—Sakura…

—Quiero ir a la fiesta de fraternidad en la casa Theta esta noche.

—No.

—Yo no necesito tu permiso, pero tú y yo sabemos que no me dejarás ir sola. Así que, ¿por qué no nos vamos a poner lindos y…

—Maldita sea, Sakura.

—Tu vieja amiga Karin nos invitó. Es de mala educación ignorar una invitación. Así que, ¿por qué no dejas de fingir como si estarías bien sentado en la casa mientras yo estoy afuera rodeada de chicos borrachos universitarios, y estás de acuerdo para venir conmigo? Podría ser divertido. Nada me pasaría si vienes.

Sasuke suspiró fuertemente.

—Karin lo hizo, eh.

—Sí, ella era mi oponente. Linda chica. Pequeña psicótica.

—Tsk. Ella siempre ha sido loca.

—Por favor, ¿Sasuke? Vamos.

—Bien —murmuró, y ella le sonrió.

—¡Genial! Gracias, Sasuke, te prometo que mañana por la mañana te haré muchos tocinos de gratitud. ¡Vamos a casa y tomemos una ducha!

Él sonrió lentamente con las cejas levantadas y ella se ruborizó.

—¡No, no, no, no, eso no es lo que quise decir! Quiero decir, por separado. Duchas separadas. No juntos. ¿De acuerdo? Porque no soy una chica cualquiera.

Mientras se dirigían de vuelta a su apartamento juntos, Sakura deleitaba a Sasuke con un relato jactancioso de su audición triunfante, se encontró con muchas ganas por este partido, aunque sólo sea por la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke fuera de su elemento.

Las cosas realmente estaban esperando por ella. Tenis, trabajo, escuela, y prácticas…

Y la oportunidad de ver si Sasuke tendría un ataque al corazón si ella bailara arriba de él.

Sí. No es una mala semana.

* * *

_Hello, hello :3 _

_Sí, lo sé, me tardé un milenio D: como sabéis, ya casi es navidad y año nuevo, por lo que voy a estar ocupada :s _

_Sólo tengo dos noticias: _

_La primera: La autora con "Triunvirato de Fugly" se refería a, pues, el grupo de chicas que odian a Sakura. Theta es una... "casa" jaja, en inglés es "Theta house", ya saben, lo de los dj's y eso. _

_Segundo: No sé si pueda continuar esta historia por ahora. La terminaré, sí, pero no por ahora. Lo lamento mucho. Voy a tomar... por así decirlo... un descanso de esta historia. Prometo que la terminaré. _

_Creo que eso es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima! _

_Cambio y fuera, Jessi._


End file.
